La mafia Survey Corps
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Eren Jaeger est un jeune Oméga qui, avec sa sœur Alpha Mikasa, essaye de retrouver un équilibre de vie après la décès tragique de leurs parents. Et tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre Levi Ackerman...
1. Chapitre 1 Réalité

Chapitre 1 : Réalité

Il y a huit mois, Grisha et Carla Jaëger avaient été tués dans un grave accident de voiture. Le conducteur du véhicule responsable de l'accident s'était enfui et la police ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Leurs deux enfants, Eren et Mikasa âgés de seulement 18 ans s'étaient retrouvés seuls. La famille de leur meilleur ami, Armin Arlet, les avait accueillis le temps qu'ils remontent la pente et pour les aider à gérer les démarches juridiques nécessaires. Mais même avec leur aide et leur soutien, ce fut un chemin long et douloureux pour les derniers Jaëger.

La détermination des deux adolescents leur avaient permis de vite se ressaisir pour s'en sortir. Avec leurs économies, l'argent de la vente de leur ancienne maison, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas garder, et l'héritage de leurs parents, ils avaient achetés un petit appartement, au-dessus d'un salon de thé qui avait fermé, pour libérer les Arlet de leur présence et pour prendre un nouveau départ. Mikasa avait trouvé un travail dans une petite entreprise assez proche comme aide aux archives, alors qu'Eren avait été embauché comme caissier dans une supérette voisine.

Au fils des semaines, le jeune homme se rendit vite compte que le quartier voisin était celui des affaires et que les hommes d'affaire étaient toujours stressés et pressés. Alors Eren eut l'idée de racheter les locaux sous leur appartement pour y ouvrir un salon de thé. Carla rêvait d'en ouvrir un et Eren avait toujours adoré se perdre dans la multitude de parfums qu'ils offraient. Il en avait parlé à Mikasa et ils décidèrent de tenter l'aventure. Sa sœur se chargea des négociations et ils réussirent à obtenir les locaux pour un prix convenable. Avec l'aide de leurs amis, ils restaurèrent l'intérieur du bâtiment et l'aménagèrent pour lui donner une ambiance paisible. Eren mit en place des contrats avec des producteurs de thé et se mit à la cuisine pour proposer une pâtisserie différente tous les jours. Ils en firent la promotion autant que possible avant l'ouverture et lorsque le jour J se présenta, Eren et Mikasa ne pensaient pas avoir autant de monde.

Les premiers mois furent difficiles en termes d'organisation, mais pas en termes de clientèle. Il y avait toujours du monde au salon. Si Eren nageait en plein bonheur, ce n'était pas le cas de sa sœur :

-Tu devrais reprendre ta formation à l'école de police, avait fini par déclarer un soir le brun.

Mikasa l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je vois bien que tu n'es pas heureuse à travailler ici. Nous avons de l'argent de côté, le salon marche bien. Tu peux prendre de l'argent pour payer ta formation. Je sais que devenir policière a toujours été ton rêve. Il est temps que tu le réalises, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant, avant de dire :

-Et qui va te protéger ?

Eren sourit. Mikasa était une Alpha, sa présence, ses phéromones et ses capacités au combat dissuadaient quiconque de faire un seul mouvement de travers. Et c'est son odeur, en plus de celles des thés, qui camouflait l'odeur sucrée d'Oméga que portait Eren. Il passait ainsi pour un Béta, la classe moyenne et la plus courante de la société actuelle. Et ça l'arrangeait très bien comme ça. Les Bétas n'étaient pas affectés par les phéromones d'Oméga. Seuls les Alphas l'étaient, et ils n'y en avaient pas tant que ça. Quant aux Omégas, ils étaient encore plus rares que les Alphas. A cause de leur rareté, ils étaient considérés comme des trésors à vénérer par certains et comme de simples marchandises de luxe pour Alphas par d'autres. Ne sachant pas les pensées des gens à propos des Omégas, Eren masquait son odeur pour être tranquille :

-Je peux me défendre tout seul. Et puis personne ne sait que je suis un Oméga. Je ne risque rien. Dans le pire des cas, je t'appellerai.

Après de longues discussions, Eren avait réussi à convaincre sa sœur de reprendre sa formation. Mikasa reprit donc les cours en Septembre et l'Oméga se retrouva à devoir gérer le salon de thé tout seul. Mais ça ne le dérangea pas, bien au contraire. Il s'amusait comme un fou. Et au moins, il laissait progressivement derrière lui sa colère envers le meurtrier de ses parents qui courait toujours.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'Eren était tout seul à gérer le salon, il avait commencé à repérer des habitués et il avait son préféré. Un client plus que régulier puisqu'il venai fois par jour et qui ne passait pas inaperçu lorsqu'il entrait dans le salon. Pourquoi ? Car l'homme, d'environ 1m60, avec des cheveux noirs, la peau blanche, des yeux acier, était un Alpha dont les phéromones poussaient tout le monde à la soumission. Et son air glacial constant n'incitait qu'à la fuite. Eren, étant un Oméga, était largement affecté par de telles phéromones de dominance, mais il arrivait à les oublier en ouvrant une boite de thé et en inspirant à pleins poumons. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas effacé avec du thé en revanche était le fait qu'il était très attiré par la grande beauté froide de l'autre homme.

Eren se préparait à ouvrir le salon lorsque Mikasa le traversa pour aller en cours :

-En cas de problème, tu m'appelles.

-Promis. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je gère.

C'était un fait, il savait se débrouiller tout seul maintenant. Sa sœur embrassa sa joue avant de partir. Le brun mit de l'eau à bouillir avant d'aller retourner la pancarte pour annoncer que le salon était officiellement ouvert. A peine fut-il de nouveau derrière le comptoir que la petite clochette de la porte sonnait. Eren savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait et inconsciemment, il se mit à sourire :

-Bonjour gamin.

-Bonjour l'ancêtre.

C'était leur façon à eux de se saluer mais Eren manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il aperçut les lèvres du noireau s'étirer en une sorte rictus amusé :

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon client grincheux du matin ?

L'Alpha soupira tout en arrivant au contact du comptoir. Le sourire d'Eren s'agrandit, l'Alpha était venu seul aujourd'hui, pas d'inconnus ni les 2 hommes qui l'accompagnaient régulièrement, ce qui signifiait que le jeune homme avait toute l'attention du noireau. Et avoir l'attention d'un tel Alpha était excitant et légèrement angoissant :

-Un thé noir ?

-Oui.

-Orange, pêche et amande ?

-Oui.

-Une pâtisserie avec ?

-Celle que tu jugeras la mieux adaptée au thé.

-D'accord. Alors…

-Surprends-moi, ne me dis rien.

Eren haussa un sourcil :

-D'accord. Je vous laisse vous installez.

-Merci.

L'homme d'affaire, Eren n'avait aucun doute qu'il en était un de par ses superbes costumes sur mesure, alla s'asseoir à sa table habituelle, celle dans le coin droit d'où l'on pouvait voir tout le salon, sans être particulièrement visible. Le brun sortit une jolie tasse blanche et noire, la déposa sur le comptoir, à côté d'une petite assiette assortie dans laquelle il déposa une part de brioche aux pralines. Il était fier de l'avoir réussie. Il prépara le petit sachet de thé de sa commande, remplit d'eau bouillante la tasse et déposa le sachet à l'intérieur. Eren prit la tasse et l'assiette et les déposa devant son premier client de la journée :

-Quatre minutes pour le thé. La brioche aux pralines a été faite ce matin. C'est la première fois que j'en fais. Vous pourriez me dire ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait ?

-Hum.

Le noireau n'avait pas relevé les yeux de son téléphone. Eren ne s'en vexa pas vraiment, il avait l'habitude. Il retourna derrière le comptoir et remis de l'eau à chauffer. La bouilloire se régulait toute seule pour s'arrêter de chauffer dès que l'eau était en ébullition et se réactiver toute seule lorsqu'elle refroidissait trop. L'Oméga s'activa pour répondre aussi vite que possible aux commandes des clients qui arrivaient au fur et à mesure.

A 10h30, le rush était passé et Eren pu aller nettoyer les quelques tables qui avaient été occupées. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la table qu'avait occupée l'Alpha, il fit la moue en la voyant vide. Eren ne l'avait pas vu partir et il était déçu que l'homme d'affaire ne lui ai pas dit ce qu'il avait pensé de sa brioche aux pralines. Mais sa moue disparue assez vite lorsqu'il remarqua des mots écrits sur une serviette de papier non froissée :

 _« La brioche aux pralines était délicieuse et accompagnait très bien le thé. C'était un très bon choix gamin. A ce soir. Levi. »_

Eren ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il chérissait chaque nouvelle information qu'il apprenait à propos du noireau. Et aujourd'hui était un grand jour car il connaissait le nom du bel Alpha Levi.

L'Oméga fermait une heure le temps de déjeuner avant de redescendre au salon pour l'après-midi. L'activité était plus calme l'après-midi, ce qui permettait à Eren de préparer le service du lendemain et notamment de chercher une recette de pâtisserie du jour. Il fallait qu'il en trouve une de préférence avant 17h pour qu'il passe commande auprès de Mikasa qui irait au supermarché avant de revenir de la fac. Le brun jeta son dévolu sur une recette de muffins au chocolat au lait. Il envoya donc une liste des ingrédients dont il avait besoin à sa sœur, non sans y ajouter quelques ingrédients supplémentaires pour varier les parfums des muffins. Une fois cela fait, l'Oméga reporta toute son attention sur le salon de thé. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci, il n'était pas encore 16h. Mais dès que la pendule afficherait 16h, les employés des entreprises alentours viendraient pour une pause. Avec un peu de chance, Levi serait parmi eux. Même si l'aura d'Alpha du noireau l'intimidait, il aimait leurs étranges échanges.

Inutile de dire que le jeune homme fut déçu de ne pas voir l'Alpha pour le « goûter », mais il fut heureux de voir sa sœur revenir avec 4 sacs en plastique pleins :

-J'ai trouvé tout ce que tu m'as demandé.

-Merci.

-Armin et les autres demandent si tu veux venir ce soir pour un verre dans un bar près du campus ?

-Quelle heure ?

-20h ?

-D'accord. Si nous ne rentrons pas trop tard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me lève tôt demain.

Mikasa monta ranger tout ça dans la cuisine de leur appartement puisque c'est là qu'Eren faisait toutes ses préparations. L'Oméga décida de fermer un peu plus tôt pour avoir le temps de préparer les muffins pour demain avant de sortir avec ses amis. Il allait tourner la pancarte à la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Levi :

-Bonsoir gamin.

-Bonsoir l'ancêtre.

Eren le laissa entrer et retourna la pancarte juste derrière lui :

-Tu fermes tôt ce soir…

-Exceptionnellement oui. Mais je vais prendre votre commande quand même.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins. Je vais prendre un thé noir à l'orange.

-C'est noté.

-A emporter. Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ta fermeture prématurée exceptionnelle.

-Vous pouvez rester, je ne suis pas pressé.

-Si tu veux.

Levi s'installa à sa table habituelle alors qu'Eren préparait son thé. Il déposa la tasse devant le noireau :

-Cinq minutes d'infusion.

-D'accord.

Le brun fut heureux de voir que, pour une fois, l'Alpha le regardait. Un long frisson parcouru le dos d'Eren. Ces yeux étaient… Magnifiques. L'Oméga se ressaisit, se redressa et activa la fermeture automatique des volets avant de faire un brin de ménage en attendant que son client finisse. Et ce dernier ne prenait pas son temps comme d'habitude, il se pressait. Etait-ce pour ne pas retarder Eren ? Il se perdit dans ses pensées et sursauta lorsque Levi posa sa tasse sur le comptoir. Un fin sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'Alpha :

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ca… Ça va. Vous avez terminé ?

-Oui. Je te laisse fermer derrière moi ?

-Oui.

Eren raccompagna son client préféré jusqu'à la porte et la lui ouvrit :

-Merci… De m'avoir laissé entrer.

-Je vous en prie.

-Passe une bonne soirée.

-Merci. Vous aussi.

L'Alpha hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner, d'abord à reculons, puis dans le sens normal de la marche. Eren referma doucement la porte et soupira. Cet homme était beau ! Trop beau même ! Ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'ils restent seuls dans la même pièce, parce qu'un jour, Eren n'allait pas se contrôler et laissez ses phéromones d'Oméga s'infiltrer dans le museau de l'Alpha, et s'en serait fini de lui. Le brun secoua la tête avant de monter à l'étage, à la cuisine plus précisément pour préparer sa pâte à muffins et la laisser reposer durant la nuit avant de les faire cuire demain matin à la première heure. Puis, il se changea pour la soirée à venir. Il avait besoin de se détendre et retrouver ses amis était le meilleur moyen pour ça.

C'est Jean qui leur avait trouvé ce bar où ils se retrouvaient aussi souvent que possible. D'ailleurs, il était déjà là, avec son petit-ami, Marco. Et le reste de leur groupe, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Historia et Armin. Eren adorait son groupe puisqu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer un autre Oméga, Marco. Les deux adolescents étaient devenus très proches grâce à leur nature rarissime et ils étaient protégés par la seule Alpha du groupe, Mikasa, et par Jean, qui malgré sa nature de Béta avait un caractère bien trempé. Si Eren et Jean ne s'entendaient pas toujours, ils faisaient leur maximum pour ne pas trop laisser leurs disputes influencer le reste du groupe. Eren passa une très bonne soirée, loin de se douter que sa vie entière allait, une fois encore, bientôt basculer.

Au fils des jours, Levi venait seul plus souvent aux alentours de 18h30. Il était devenu, le dernier client qu'Eren servait avant la fermeture. Et grâce au fait qu'ils étaient souvent seuls, ils avaient pu commencer à se parler… Un peu. Et Eren était heureux de leurs échanges, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi fournis que ceux que l'Oméga avait avec ses amis. Le brun avait, notamment, pu apprendre que Levi travaillait pour une grosse entreprise et qu'il occupait un poste à responsabilités. Eren ne fut que plus impressionné par l'Alpha.

Ce soir-là, Eren était en train de ranger l'étagère de thé pour qu'elle soit prête pour le service de demain lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée sonna. Le nez d'Eren lui indiqua que les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer étaient des Bétas. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il put constater qu'ils étaient grands, musclés, vêtus de noir et tatoués. Eren ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur :

-Le salon est fermé messieurs.

-On sait. On est pas là pour le thé.

L'Oméga dégluti. Son instinct lui disait que ces gens étaient dangereux. Et il avait raison. La seconde d'après, l'un des deux pointait une arme sur lui. Le brun leva immédiatement les mains :

-Ne bouge pas et tout se passera bien.

Eren dégluti mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive un des rares soirs où Mikasa était de patrouille nocturne ? Le second porta son attention sur Levi qui enfilait des gants de cuir noir. Pourquoi enfilait-il des gants ? :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons pouvoir abattre le célèbre exécuteur de Survey Corps aussi facilement. Tu nous as grandement facilité la tâche en te rendant dans cet endroit régulièrement dans cet endroit et sans escorte la plupart du temps. Je suis même un peu déçu de la facilité de la chose…

Le brun vit sans mal les lèvres de l'Alpha s'étirer en un sourire amusé et malsain :

-Vous croyez ?

La suite se passa très vite. Le noireau dégaina une arme et abattit le premier Béta. Le second tourna son arme vers Levi et Eren en profita pour se baisser derrière le comptoir en quête de protection. Son corps entier tremblait. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive à lui bon sang ? Il entendit un coup de feu suivi d'un lourd bruit de chute et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était un corps qui venait de toucher le sol. Mais le corps de qui ? Eren ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible alors qu'il entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il allait mourir… Puis il senti une main sur son épaule, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et poussa un cri de terreur. Cri qui fut vite étouffé par une main… La main de Levi. C'est presque instinctivement que l'Oméga se détendit un peu. Levi était en vie et il venait très probablement de lui sauver la vie :

-Ne crie pas.

Le ton employé était autoritaire, un vrai ton d'Alpha. Et l'Oméga n'eut pas le choix que d'obéir. Les yeux de Levi étaient encore plus beaux d'aussi près. Mais son cerveau ne lui autorisa pas très longtemps à les contempler sans crainte… Il lui hurlait « Danger » alors que son instinct lui criait « Sécurité » et le fit se blottir un peu plus contre la main de l'Alpha. Un long frisson d'angoisse parcouru son échine lorsque ses sens enregistrèrent le contact du cuir contre sa peau. Levi avait tué ces hommes… Allait-il le tuer lui-aussi ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il avait parlé de Survey Corps, était-ce le nom de la société pour laquelle il travaillait ? Levi ne détacha pas ses yeux d'Eren lorsqu'il prit son téléphone :

-… Erd, j'ai besoin d'un nettoyage intensif au salon de thé où je vais tous les jours, amène Gunther et Auruo.

Et il raccrocha :

-Reste tranquille, je prends la situation en charge.

Le brun fut bien incapable de répondre ou de bouger, paralysé par la peur et le choc :

-Si je te lâche, vas-tu crier ?

Eren secoua négativement la tête aussi doucement que possible. Sa sœur lui avait dit qu'en cas de menace imminente, il ne fallait pas faire de gestes brusques :

-Bien.

L'Alpha retira lentement sa main du visage de l'Oméga avant de s'asseoir près de lui et de l'attirer contre son corps. Il passa un bras autour de son dos pour le maintenir ainsi alors que sa main gauche se refermait sur son arme. Craignait-il d'autres attaquants ? Eren ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir cette arme qui avait apporté la mort dans son salon. Son instinct d'Oméga réagissait à la protection que lui avait apportée l'Alpha et au sentiment de sécurité que leur proximité lui faisait ressentir, et son corps se détendit progressivement, bien malgré son côté réaliste qui lui hurlait encore au danger. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes l'un contre l'autre pour que Levi ne demande :

-Tu es un Oméga ?

Eren hocha fébrilement et doucement la tête :

-Comment ai-je pu manquer ça ?

Le brun ne répondit pas mais laissa Levi le coller un peu plus à lui. Il senti les doigts du noireau glisser le long de sa nuque, remonter dans ses cheveux et l'obliger à nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ce qui était étrange. Les Alphas n'aimaient pas exposer leur gorge, c'était un signe de soumission. Pourtant, Levi lui autorisait l'accès à la sienne… Était-ce parce qu'il était un Oméga et qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui ? Eren ferma les yeux et laissa l'odeur de Levi détendre ses muscles. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Le brun ne sut pas dire combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que la porte du salon ne s'ouvre. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ça soit Mikasa. Surtout pas. Il sorti brusquement sa tête du cou de Levi pour sentir trois hommes entrés, encore trois Bétas :

-Patron ?

-Derrière le comptoir.

Et les trois inconnus eurent un visage et un nom :

-Gunther et Auruo, je ne veux plus voir ni les corps, ni une seule trace de sang. Erd, sécurise le périmètre et va chercher la voiture. Faîtes vite.

Les trois inconnus restèrent immobiles quelques secondes en voyant Eren blottit contre Levi. Ce dernier gronda et ils se mirent au travail. Le grondement fit vibrer le torse de l'Alpha et le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure… Une telle dominance… Le brun se força à penser à autre chose, à clore ses paupières et à se délecter de retrouver ce sentiment de sécurité qui l'avait enveloppé avant l'arrivée des Bétas. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que la petite bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne soit éclatée par Erd :

-Le périmètre est sûr et la voiture est juste devant la porte.

-Parfait.

Levi rangea son arme dans son hollster dorsal et souleva Eren dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien. L'Oméga couina de surprise en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de l'Alpha :

-On y va.

Le brun sorti de sa torpeur à l'entente de ses mots :

-Quoi ? Non ! Mikasa va bientôt revenir et je dois être là ! Et je ne vous connais pas ! Je ne vais pas partir avec des inconnus !

Mais le noireau continua à avancer vers la porte. Eren s'agita dans les bras de Levi :

-Lâchez-moi !

-Un Oméga qui se rebelle, voilà qui est inédit.

-Posez-moi tout de suite.

Levi relâcha les jambes du brun pour que celui-ci puisse poser ses pieds au sol. Mais lorsqu'il fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner du noireau, ce dernier lui saisit le poignet pour le ramener contre lui :

-Mais lâchez-moi !

-Où est donc passé le petit Oméga fragile et en quête de réconfort ?

-Il ne reste pas lorsque l'on veut le kidnapper !

-Mais il reste avec l'homme qui a tué deux personnes ?

Eren s'immobilisa, cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'en effet, il s'était blotti avec grand plaisir contre un meurtrier… Mais c'était naturel pour un Oméga de rechercher la sécurité après une situation de danger. Surtout de chercher un tel sentiment auprès de la personne qui l'avait protégé :

-Ne discute pas. Sois sage et tout ira bien.

Le brun se tendit, il recommençait à avoir peur et ses phéromones l'indiquèrent à Levi qui soupira :

-Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je ne vais ni te vendre, ni te séquestrer, ni te faire du mal, ni laisser personne t'en faire.

-Et si je ne veux pas venir ?

Levi soupira de nouveau :

-Je te kidnappe vraiment et je place ta sœur sous surveillance pour m'assurer que tu ne feras rien de stupide.

L'Oméga laissa échapper un couinement de terreur. Pas sa sœur… Le naturel froid de Levi et le fait qu'il avait abattu deux personnes ne permettait pas à Eren de douter qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire du mal à Mikasa, si besoin. L'Oméga refusait que sa sœur soit mise en danger ou blessée par sa faute, alors, il allait le suivre :

-Tout est nettoyé patron, nous avons jeté les corps dans le coffre de la voiture, on s'en débarrassera sur le chemin avant de nettoyer la voiture.

-Bien. On bouge alors.

Sans relâcher la pression sur le poignet d'Eren, Levi le traîna à sa suite et tout le groupe monta dans une voiture noire aux vitres fumées. L'Oméga dégluti, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Et sa sœur ? Qu'allait-il advenir de sa sœur ? :

-Que va devenir ma sœur ?

-Rien du tout pour le moment.

-Est-ce que… Je vais revenir ?

Levi ne répondit pas à sa question :

-Approche.

Le brun resta immobile, jusqu'à ce que Levi ne lui ordonne de son ton d'Alpha de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit. La seconde d'après, le noireau nouait un bandeau autour de ses yeux :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?, s'affola Eren.

Levi plaqua sa main derrière sa tête pour l'empêcher de fuir :

-Cesse de bouger !

L'Oméga se plia au ton employé et se laissa faire. Il commençait à sérieusement détester son instinct pour se soumettre aussi facilement à l'Alpha face à lui. Une fois le bandeau en place, il ne voyait plus rien et cela lui faisait peur. Son instinct ne souhaitait qu'avoir du contact avec l'Alpha pour se calmer et pour se sentir en sécurité, alors même que c'était lui qui lui faisait peur… Eren ne comprenait pas toujours sa nature d'Oméga. Une main se posa doucement sur la sienne :

-Je suis là.

Si Eren resta droit comme un « i » sur son siège, il attrapa à deux mains celle de Levi et ne la lâcha pas une seule seconde durant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur mystérieuse destination.

Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer ?

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	2. Chapitre 2 Survey Corps

Chapitre 2 : Survey Corps

Eren ne sut pas combien de temps dura le trajet en voiture, mais il lui parut long et terrifiant. Ne voyant rien, son cerveau avait décidé de rejouer en boucle la scène des meurtres tout en s'interrogeant sur ce qui allait advenir de lui. Même si Levi lui avait dit qu'il ne comptait pas le vendre, ni lui faire du mal, comment pouvait-il en être certain ? Qu'était Survey Corps ? Et surtout, où était-il emmené ?

Aucun mot ne fut échangé dans la voiture, ce qui angoissait encore plus le jeune Oméga. Mais la présence de Levi l'aidait à se calmer un peu… Puis la voiture s'arrêta et Eren entendit les portières s'ouvrirent. L'Alpha tira le brun à lui et l'aida à descendre du véhicule. Le bandeau lui fut retiré et les yeux du jeune homme eurent besoin de quelques minutes pour se faire à la luminosité de son environnement. La nuit était contrastée avec les deux lumières extérieures qui éclairaient l'avant d'un gigantesque château. Eren n'avait jamais vu un tel bâtiment. Combien y avait-il de pièces ? A qui appartenait ce… Ce… Ce château ? Où était-il ? :

-Suis-moi.

Levi poussa la porte et Eren le suivit :

-Bonsoir Levi.

-Bonsoir Ilse. Erwin est-il ici ?

-Dans son bureau. Veux-tu que je lui annonce ton arrivée ?

-Oui. J'ai à lui parler.

Le cerveau d'Eren n'arrivait à traiter toutes les informations qu'il recevait. L'endroit était magnifique et débordait de luxe. Le brun n'avait jamais vu autant de richesses au même endroit :

-Eren.

La voix de Levi le tira de ses pensées et le jeune homme reporta son attention sur l'Alpha qui l'attendait déjà dans les escaliers en face de la porte d'entrée. L'Oméga se hâta de rejoindre le noiraud et de le suivre dans le labyrinthe de couloir. Il s'arrêta devant une porte bien précise :

-Tu t'apprêtes à rencontrer Erwin Smith. Ne parle que s'il te le demande ou si je te le demande. Reste derrière moi et tout ira bien. Compris ?

Eren dégluti en hochant la tête :

-Bien.

Levi toqua à la porte et une voix grave et masculine leur répondit :

-Entre Levi.

Il s'exécuta et Eren le suivit. Le bureau d'Erwin était grand… Et le bureau en bois était… Imposant :

-Bonsoir Levi. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

L'homme blond leva les yeux vers les deux arrivants :

-Ho. Bonsoir jeune homme.

Eren hocha timidement la tête :

-Que sais-tu du gang « La Garnison » ?, demanda sans attendre Levi.

Erwin fronça légèrement ses épais sourcils :

-Ce n'est qu'un petit gang insignifiant. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce petit gang insignifiant a tenté de me tuer aujourd'hui.

L'Alpha blond arqua un sourcil :

-Ils ont essayé de te tuer ? Toi ? Levi Ackerman, exécuteur de la mafia Survey Corps ?

Un sentiment de satisfaction envahi Eren, il connaissait le nom complet de Levi. Mais ce sentiment disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsqu'il entendit la suite de la phrase. Exécuteur de la MAFIA, Survey Corps ! Alors ce n'était pas un nom d'entreprise ! Levi n'était pas un homme d'affaires ! Des tremblements se mirent à parcourir le corps du brun et la peur teinta son odeur. Erwin se leva, ses yeux bleus rivés sur Eren :

-Et qui est ce jeune garçon avec toi ?

-Eren. Le propriétaire du salon de thé où a eu lieu l'incident.

Le blond esquissa un sourire :

-Le fameux Eren…

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui à chaque pas que le grand Alpha faisait vers lui. Le brun s'interrogea brièvement sur le pourquoi il ne pouvait pas sentir d'autres phéromones que celles de Levi alors qu'il y était arrivé tout à l'heure. Eren fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'Erwin s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et lui tendit la main :

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Eren.

L'Oméga lui serra timidement la main :

-Je suis Erwin Smith, grand patron de la mafia Survey Corps. C'est un plaisir de rencontrer le « charmeur aux thés ».

Le « charmeur aux thés » ? L'incompréhension d'Eren dû se lire sur son visage puisque le blond sourit avant de poursuivre :

-Tous les membres de Survey Corps qui sont venus chez toi ont tous été charmés par l'ambiance, le thé et ta délicate personnalité.

Le blond se pencha vers le brun et inspira légèrement avant de sourire :

-Le tout sûrement faciliter par ta douce nature d'Oméga.

Erwin glissa un regard à Levi :

-Le thé est-il aussi à ton goût que tu le dis, toi grand spécialiste du thé, ou est-ce lui ?

Le noiraud gronda en montrant les crocs avant de déclarer sur un ton sec :

-La question n'est pas là Erwin !

Le nommé ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

-Je sais Levi. Je sais. Détends-toi.

-Ai-je carte blanche ?

-Bien-sûr.

-Parfait.

Levi se dirigea vers la porte :

-Eren. Suis-moi.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour se rapprocher de l'Alpha, c'était le seul visage qu'il connaissait un minimum et sa simple proximité rassurait Eren :

-Que vas-tu faire Levi ?

Les yeux acier de Levi se reportèrent un instant sur son patron et le noiraud déclara :

-Le protéger et régler le problème.

Eren allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Erwin le devança juste avant que Levi ne le tire hors du bureau :

-Bienvenu à Survey Corps Eren, lança en souriant le grand blond. Et Levi, surveille-le bien. Tu sais comment certains peuvent se comporter au contact d'un Oméga.

Quoi ? L'Oméga s'arrêta derrière la porte qui se refermait derrière lui et arracha son poignet de l'emprise de Levi :

-Ça suffit !

Le noiraud se retourna vers lui et le regard glacial qu'il lui lança le fit frissonner. Le jeune homme referma ses bras sur son propre corps avant de détourner le regard :

-Je veux rentrer chez moi.

L'adulte fit un pas vers Eren, sans cesser de le fixer :

-Soit tu me suis gentiment, soit je te traîne moi-même.

Le brun défia alors Levi du regard. Il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude que ça serait pour rentrer chez lui :

-Très bien.

La seconde d'après, l'Alpha le jetait sur son épaule tel un sac de pommes de terre avant de se remettre en marche. Eren cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se mettre à agiter ses jambes et de frapper le bas du dos de Levi :

-Poses-moi à terre immédiatement !

Le noiraud ignora complétement la masse sur son épaule et continua sa route dans les couloirs du château. Ils croisèrent Erd un peu plus loin :

-Patron, nous nous sommes débarrassés des corps. Et la voiture est parfaitement propre. Il ne reste aucune trace.

-Parfait. Bon boulot les gars. Prenez votre soirée. Nous allons avoir une longue journée demain.

-Entendu patron. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée.

Levi s'arrêta devant une porte en particulier et l'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans la pièce, la traversa et jeta Eren sur le lit. Le temps que le brun ne se redresse et ne se lève pour partir à sa poursuite, la porte de refermait sur l'Alpha :

-Tu restes ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Est-ce bien clair ?

Le brun tenta de tourner la poignée mais la porte était verrouillée alors il se mit à tambouriner contre le bois de la porte :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enfermer ! Laissez-moi sortir !

-Tu sortiras lorsque ceux qui ont investis ton salon seront morts. Pas avant. Sois sage et tout ira bien.

Après une dizaine de minutes à crier et à frapper la porte, Eren finit par donner un violent coup de pied dans la porte tout en criant sa frustration. Il était peut-être un Oméga, mais son passé lui avait forgé un sacré caractère et il ne pliait que lorsqu'il rencontrait des phéromones aussi dominantes et délicieuses que celles de Levi. Malgré le fait que cet Alpha soit à proximité, il ne comptait pas se laisser abattre et il allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il avait appris, avec sa sœur, à se débrouiller avec ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Alors il allait trouver une solution pour s'échapper. Même s'il ne savait pas réellement à qui il avait à faire… Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent rapidement sur les grandes fenêtres de la chambre. Il se précipita vers l'une d'elle et l'ouvrit en grand. Le sol n'était qu'à quelques mètres… Mais il allait se casser les jambes s'il sautait… Le brun observa les alentours pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne de ce côté-ci de la maison. Il faisait certes sombre mais les quelques lumières dans le jardin donnaient un panorama magnifique et l'Oméga se surprit à le contempler quelques minutes sans bouger. Mais même si la vue était belle, il devait sortir d'ici et rentrer auprès de sa sœur. Un frisson de peur parcouru le dos du jeune homme. Fuir la mafia ? Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Bien-sûr que non. Mais il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il ne **devait** pas rester ici. Qui sait ce que ces gens prévoyaient de lui faire ? Eren se précipita vers le lit pour attraper les draps. Il arracha le tout du matelas, prit une extrémité et la noua au pied du radiateur. Le brun testa la solidité de son échelle de fortune en tirant dessus avant de jeter le reste du drap par la fenêtre :

-Allez Eren. Courage, s'encouragea-t-il.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de passer une jambe de l'autre côté, d'attraper le drap et de lentement commencer à descendre. Bien qu'il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, Eren croisait les doigts pour que personne ne le voit s'échapper. Le drap n'atteignait pas le sol, alors le brun lâcha le tissu et se réceptionna sur ses pieds. Les feuillages firent du bruit à leur contact avec l'Oméga. Ce dernier s'immobilisa totalement et tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit, si ce n'est ceux des animaux des bois derrière le château. S'il arrivait à traverser le jardin sans être repéré, il pourrait facilement disparaitre dans les bois et contourner la propriété pour rejoindre la route et rentrer chez lui… Ou du moins, trouver quelqu'un pour le ramener chez lui. Eren observa le jardin. Il n'y avait personne. Devait-il courir aussi vite que possible ou bien être prudent et avancer à pas prudents ? Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant avant de souffler un bon coup et de faire un premier pas en avant. Il se précipita vers un premier bosquet de buissons et se cacha derrière. Il resta silencieux et immobile pour entendre si quelqu'un approchait… Personne. L'Oméga expira profondément avant de répéter le processus jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du jardin. Eren s'immobilisa totalement en entendant un craquement. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur. Que lui arriverait-il s'il était découvert ? Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de rouvrir les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Eren sorti à peine la tête de sa cachette pour voir s'il était seul ou non. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait personne. Le brun reporta toute son attention sur l'orée de la forêt qui n'était désormais qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Il y était presque. Le brun inspira profondément avant de s'élancer vers les bois. Il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible sans se retourner. Eren ne sut pas combien de temps il courut mais maintenant, ses jambes le brulaient. Alors il décida de s'arrêter quelques minutes. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites alors que la désillusion s'emparait de son estomac. L'Oméga s'approcha du demi-mur sur lequel se dressait un grand grillage… Il ne pouvait pas le franchir. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin… Eren se mit à inspirer et expirer profondément pour calmer son rythme cardiaque et sa peur. Lorsqu'il fut un peu plus calme, il se mit à réfléchir. S'il ne pouvait pas passer, il pouvait toujours suivre le mur jusqu'à trouver un trou et s'y faufiler. Alors, le brun décida de partir vers le gauche. Il ne courrait pas cette fois-ci. Il voulait pouvoir entendre si quelqu'un approchait, et courir ne le lui permettait pas. L'Oméga suivait le mur lorsqu'il entendit des bruits se rapprochant de lui. Le jeune homme tenta d'humer l'air, mais son nez était saturé des odeurs des bois… Impossible de savoir si les bruits venaient d'un humain, d'un loup-gaoru ou d'un animal. Alors, il se remit à courir. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher car rien ne le lui permettait. Le brun finit par trouver une souche et se glissa sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il se recroquevilla au maximum sur lui-même et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa rapide respiration. Eren était terrorisé. Cette soirée était bien trop chargée en émotions pour lui, entre les meurtres des deux Bétas et son actuelle tentative d'évasion, son cœur allait finir par lâcher. Son corps entier tremblait. Il ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible et retient au mieux sa respiration alors qu'il entendait du mouvement autour de lui :

-Comment Levi veut-il qu'on traque une créature avec une odeur aussi faible ?

-La ferme et concentres-toi.

-Mais je me concentre ! Tout ce que je sens, ce sont les foutus sapins et tout ce que j'entends sont les foutus animaux !

L'autre homme grogna avant qu'Eren ne les entende s'éloigner. Le jeune Oméga rouvrit les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Le danger était passé. Eren sortit la tête en tremblant de sa cachette et observa la direction dans laquelle les deux hommes étaient partis. Il se tendit immédiatement lorsqu'il senti une présence derrière lui. Puis il fut saisit par le bras, extrait de sa cachette et remit sur pieds. Eren se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand homme blond, musclé, avec une barbe de quelques jours. L'inconnu approcha son nez du jeune homme et huma son odeur :

-Le parfum sucré d'un Oméga. C'est toi ma proie.

Le brun dégluti. L'homme était certes un Béta d'après son odeur, mais il était terriblement intimidant :

-Je te ramène à Levi.

Le brun fut, une nouvelle fois, jeté sur une épaule :

-Non ! Posez-moi à terre… S'il vous plaît… Je veux… Juste rentrer chez moi.

-Si ton Alpha t'as enfermé, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

Eren se tendit encore plus et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive :

-Cet homme n'est PAS mon Alpha.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je le sens partout sur toi ? Et pourquoi t'as t-il enfermé dans la chambre adjacente à la sienne ?

-Parce qu'il m'a porté ! Et je ne savais même pas que sa chambre était proche de celle-ci !

L'homme s'immobilisa :

-Il t'a porté ?

-Oui !

-Levi ne porte pas. Levi ne touche pas. Levi est un maniaque de l'hygiène avec de très hauts standards.

-Et Levi tue des gens ! C'est propre ça peut-être ?

Le blond émit un étrange petit rire tout en poursuivant sa marche :

-Les meurtres de Levi et de son équipe sont toujours propres. Ils ne laissent aucune trace. Donc oui, il applique aussi sa maniaquerie à son travail.

Eren cessa de gigoter un instant. Son travail ? Levi était payé pour tuer des gens ? Bien-sûr sombre crétin ! Etre exécuteur de la mafia ne consiste pas à jouer aux billes ! :

-Son travail est de tuer des gens ?

La question était idiote et il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre pour bien faire rentrer l'information dans son cerveau :

-Oui.

Le brun se tut et resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent au château. Levi était un assassin professionnel… Et s'il le tuait pour avoir tenté de s'échapper ? Il regrettait désormais sérieusement sa décision. Le blond ouvrit la porte principale de la véranda et pénétra dans un grand salon richement décoré. Les fauteuils et les canapés avaient d'ailleurs l'air très confortable d'après Eren. Les pieds du jeune homme touchèrent à nouveau le sol et il fut immédiatement retourné pour faire face à une femme brune avec des lunettes. Une Béta. Un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres :

-Le fameux Eren ! Ho mon Dieu ! C'est fantastique.

Elle fourra son nez dans son cou et inspira à pleins poumons avant de se reculer en gémissant de plaisir :

-Un Oméga !

La femme porta de nouveau toute son attention sur le brun face à elle :

-Tu es d'une espèce rare… Et tu es tellement beau ! Une véritable merveille. Je suis jalouse de Levi. Je tuerais pour posséder un tel bijou.

Eren se mit à rougir tout en étant affreusement mal à l'aise. Tous ces regards sur lui… Il n'avait pas réalisé la présence d'autant de personnes dans le salon avant. Un petit rire s'éleva dans la pièce :

-Si Levi l'a amené ici, il ne te laissera pas le toucher ma chère.

La brune couina de frustration :

-Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de briser mes rêves Erwin ?

-Je ne brise pas tes rêves Hanji, je te ramène simplement à la réalité. Levi ne partage pas ce qui est à lui.

-Je ne suis pas à lui !, s'écria Eren.

Il surprit tout le monde. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il parle puisqu'il était terrifié. Hanji sourit de nouveau :

-Je peux t'avoir alors ?

-Non !

Elle fit la moue :

-Ecoutez, je ne dirais rien, je veux rentrer chez moi.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce :

-Pauvre petite chose…

Hanji le força à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et elle s'assit sur la table basse :

-Sortez tous. Sauf Erwin et Mike.

Les autres personnes quittèrent la pièce et bientôt, il ne restait que quatre personnes, dont Eren. Erwin se leva de son siège avec son verre d'alcool à la main :

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est Survey Corps ?

L'Oméga se souvenait du mot d'Erwin, mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Alors il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Et Erwin finit par répondre pour lui. L'adulte blond aux yeux blonds avala une gorgée du liquide ambré contenu dans son verre avant de dire :

-Il s'agit de la mafia du mur Maria. **Nous** sommes la mafia du mur Maria. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis le dirigeant. Hanji est notre… Scientifique. Mike est notre chef de la sécurité et formateur des nouvelles recrues. Et Levi est notre exécuteur.

-Pourquoi t'as-t-il amené ici ?, demanda Hanji.

-Je… Des hommes ont essayé de le tuer alors qu'il était à mon salon de thé. Il m'a ramené pour… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Me protéger ?

Les trois mafieux se regardèrent avant que la jeune femme ne se mette à sourire :

-Notre exécuteur deviendrait-il tendre ?

-Ce n'est pas de la tendresse que de protéger un innocent impliqué dans une affaire qui le dépasse.

Tous portèrent leur attention sur le nouvel arrivant. Les yeux acier de Levi étaient braqués sur Eren et ce dernier frissonna, les phéromones de l'Alpha le frappant de plein fouet. Il était en colère, alors le brun baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas davantage énervé l'Alpha. Le noiraud s'avança vers l'Oméga et lui saisit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder :

-Tu as réellement cru que tu pourrais m'échapper ?

Le jeune homme dégluti et détourna les yeux :

-… Pardon… Je voulais… Rentrer chez moi…

-Je te l'ai dit. Tu rentreras chez toi lorsque je serais sûr que ton salon est protégé. Je ne le répéterais pas, soit patient et sage. Je n'ai pas envie de mobiliser à nouveau les membres de la mafia pour te retrouver. Suis-je clair ?

Eren hocha la tête malgré le peu de mouvement que lui laissait l'Alpha :

-Je n'ai pas entendu.

-Oui, monsieur.

Levi esquissa un très léger sourire avant de relâcher l'Oméga :

-Bien. Petra va te reconduire à ta chambre. Je ne vais pas demander à ce que les fenêtres soient barricadées, je compte donc sur toi pour ne pas tenter une nouvelle fois de t'échapper.

Eren pinça les lèvres en hochant la tête. Levi lui fit signe de se lever et une jeune femme rousse s'approcha :

-Bonsoir Eren. Si tu veux bien me suivre, déclara-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Le jeune homme se mit à fixer ses pieds tout en suivant Petra. Le silence régnait entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent devant la porte de la chambre :

-Levi te semble peut-être froid et dur, mais il agit toujours avec de bonnes raisons. Et il tient parole. S'il t'a promis que tu rentrerais chez toi, tu rentras chez toi.

La Béta rouquine lui offrit un sourire amical et chaleureux avant de lui ouvrir la porte et de le laisser entrer :

-Je t'ai préparé un pyjama pour la nuit.

-M-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, ma chambre est en face. N'hésite pas.

Eren réussit à lui offrir un petit sourire sincère avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle. Si Eren se rapprocha de la fenêtre, il se contenta simplement de tirer les rideaux pour la nuit, non sans avoir pris quelques minutes pour observer le jardin à la lumière de la lune et des quelques lumières présentes. Il commença à retirer ses vêtements et se souvient qu'il avait son téléphone sur lui. Mais quel idiot ! Il aurait pu appeler pour avoir de l'aide. Ses doigts se stoppèrent au-dessus de l'écran alors qu'il allait appeler la police… Il avait déjà énervé Levi une fois ce soir et se trouvait en plein cœur du territoire de la mafia. Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée de contacter la police ? Probablement pas. Mieux valait faire profil bas jusqu'à demain. Eren posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et retira lentement ses vêtements pour enfiler le pyjama en coton bleu que Petra lui avait laissé. Puis il se roula en boule dans les couvertures après avoir éteint les lumières et essaya de dormir. Mais il pensait trop pour ça. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même après être entré en contact avec la mafia, même si le dit contact avait été accidentel. Si ça se trouve, il avait désormais une cible gravée sur son dos. Peut-être qu'il allait bientôt être assassiné pour tenir le salon de thé dans lequel des mafieux se rendaient régulièrement. Eren ferma les yeux et une première larme roula sur sa joue. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas de tels problèmes. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir des problèmes communs, comme une coupure d'électricité ?

Le jeune homme tourna longtemps dans les draps en quête de sommeil, en vain. Il avait peur, était stressé et se sentait en danger. Il regrettait Levi. Ses phéromones et sa présence lui avaient procuré un intense sentiment de sécurité quelques heures auparavant. Mais d'un côté, il avait aussi peur de Levi. Bien qu'il l'ait protégé, cet homme était un assassin de la mafia… L'exécuteur de la mafia. Le jeune homme se redressa subitement dans son lit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ses sens ne trompèrent pas Eren, il s'agissait de Levi. La lumière du couloir filtrait un peu dans la chambre. Levi ferma la porte derrière lui alors qu'Eren bondissait vers la lampe de chevet et l'allumait. L'Oméga observa le noiraud s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir sur le lit avant de détourner le regard pour fixer ses mains qui jouaient avec les draps :

-J'ai conscience que tout ceci doit te paraître étrange et dément. Mais je te promets que tu es en sécurité ici et que tu seras bientôt de retour chez toi.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête tout en continuant de fixer ses doigts. Levi soupira légèrement avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts la joue droite de l'Oméga pour essuyer la trace humide laissée par ses larmes. Ce dernier frissonna et releva les yeux pour fixer l'autre homme :

-Tu es l'une des rares personnes en ce monde qui n'a rien à craindre de moi, Eren. Je ne te ferais aucun mal et je ne laisserais personne t'en faire.

Eren ne voyait que de la sincérité dans les yeux de Levi et le sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait ressenti près de lui revient, apaisant sa peur et les battements de son cœur. Alors que l'Alpha se levait, l'instinct du brun prit le dessus et il se saisit de son poignet. Levi tourna vivement la tête vers lui et rencontra les yeux larmoyants de l'Oméga :

-Reste avec moi.

L'Alpha resta interdit un instant avant de dire :

-Tu es sûr ?

Eren hocha frénétiquement la tête. Même s'il savait que Levi était un danger vivant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le noiraud l'avait protégé et le protégeait encore à l'heure actuelle :

-Je… Je… S'il te plait.

Levi hocha la tête :

-Très bien. Je vais chercher de quoi me changer et je reviens.

L'Oméga le laissa difficilement partir. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Allait-il le laisser tout seul ici ? Il le pourrait. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ne se devaient rien. Et bien qu'il était un Oméga, rien n'obligeait l'Alpha à le rassurer et à le protéger. Le brun fut tiré de ses pensées par la réouverture de sa porte et le retour de Levi. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y changea. Il revient torse-nu avec un pantalon de coton noir. Eren rougit et détourna le regard. Le noiraud s'allongea à droite du plus jeune et ferma les yeux :

-Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

-… Oui.

-Alors dors.

Eren éteint la lampe et se rallongea. La présence de Levi et sa chaleur toute proche rassura l'Oméga qu'était Eren au point qu'il s'endormi.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	3. Chapitre 3 Retour à la maison

Merci pour tous vos commentaires.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.

Enjoy.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Retour à la maison

Eren s'éveilla doucement et il papillonna des yeux pour les habituer à la faible luminosité de la chambre. Il était bien là. Il était au chaud, dans un cocon de sécurité et de tranquillité. Le sourire qui avait commencé à se former sur ses lèvres se stoppa net lorsqu'il réalisa que le cocon en question était dû au fait qu'il était blotti contre Levi et que les bras de ce dernier s'étaient enroulés autour de lui pour le maintenir dans cette position. Si Levi avait été son Alpha, cette situation aurait été tout à fait normale et saine. Mais le noiraud n'était PAS son Alpha. Comment avaient-ils fini ainsi ? Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son « coussin » et fut surpris. Les traits du plus vieux étaient dénués de toute leur froideur habituelle. Ils étaient détendus, apaisés, tranquilles… Eren ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau que d'habitude. L'Oméga se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se demandant s'il le sentirait s'il le touchait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Ses doigts se soulevèrent doucement pour se poser délicatement sur la joue gauche de l'Alpha. Il l'a caressa légèrement et fut surpris de constater que la peau blanche de l'exécuteur de Survey Corps était terriblement douce. La mâchoire de Levi se contracta sous la caresse et sa main s'abattit sur le poignet d'Eren pour brutalement éloigner la main de son visage. Le brun clapit de surprise et de douleur. La poigne était dure et serrée… Les yeux acier de Levi s'ouvrirent et se posèrent immédiatement sur Eren. Ce dernier déglutit :

-Pardon… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Levi ne répondit pas mais glissa son regard sur ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, à savoir le poignet du brun. Il le relâcha doucement :

-Je suis désolé.

Eren cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tout en frottant son poignet. Il était surpris que l'Alpha se soit excusé. Les deux hommes se redressèrent en position assise :

-T'ai-je fait mal ?

-… Un peu. Mais ça va.

Le noiraud observa la marque rouge autour du poignet du jeune homme :

-Ma mère m'a toujours appris à ne pas blesser un Oméga. Elle m'a appris à les respecter et les protéger.

Eren et Levi restèrent silencieux en se détaillant mutuellement :

-Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?, finit par demander l'Oméga.

-Maintenant, tu fais officiellement parti de la liste des Omégas présents sur notre territoire.

-… Mais encore ?

Levi quitta le lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire, sous le regard d'Eren :

-Pour Survey Corps, les Omégas sont des trésors qui doivent être protégés et préservés. Nous avons donc trouvés et répertoriés tous ceux sur notre territoire. Aujourd'hui, ils ont tous une protection rapprochée efficace. Et bientôt, toi aussi.

L'Oméga avait du mal à intégrer toutes les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir, trop distrait par la musculature de Levi. Eren luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se lever et se blottir contre ce corps musclé qui hurlait « Je suis capable de te protéger, toi et nos futurs petits ». Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Quelles étaient ces pensées ? Reste concentré Eren ! :

-Vous contrôlez les Omégas ?

-Non. Ils vivent leur vie librement et indépendamment de nous. Notre job est simplement d'assurer leur protection, ni plus, ni moins.

Eren se redressa davantage :

-Ca veut dire que je ne vais pas rester ici et être enfermé ?

-Bien-sûr que non. Je vais te ramener chez toi et tout mettre en place pour que tu puisses reprendre ta vie comme elle était avant… Enfin presque.

-Presque ?

-Tu n'avais pas de garde du corps avant.

-Mais… Mais je ne veux pas avoir constamment quelqu'un derrière moi…

L'Alpha porta son attention sur lui, cessant de fouiller l'armoire pour trouver des vêtements à sa taille :

-En es-tu sûr ? Tu semblais heureux que je te protège hier et que je reste avec toi cette nuit.

Eren rougit. Il est vrai qu'il avait demandé à Levi de rester avec lui hier pour continuer à se sentir en sécurité… Il en avait eu besoin… C'était sa nature :

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-En quoi est-ce différent ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de se lever pour aller se planter devant l'Alpha. Eren était peut-être un Oméga qui mourrait d'envie de se soumettre à Levi, mais en cet instant, il était surtout un Oméga en colère. Il n'était pas responsable des événements de la veille. Tout ça c'était la faute de Levi. Et il comptait le lui dire, même si l'Alpha pouvait probablement le tuer sans laisser de trace. Il refusait d'avoir quelqu'un qui le suivait partout, et encore moins un homme de la mafia :

-C'est différent parce que les événements d'hier ont eu lieu à cause de toi ! C'est pour toi que ces types sont venus ! Pas pour moi ! Alors oui, je suis content que tu sois resté avec moi mais tu me le devais largement. C'est de ta faute si j'ai eu besoin de me sentir en sécurité !

Levi esquissa un léger sourire amusé, ce qui choqua Eren :

-Pourquoi as-tu cherché la sécurité auprès de moi si je suis la source de ton « malheur » ?

-Parce que tu as prouvé que tu étais suffisamment fort pour me protéger !

L'Alpha gronda de satisfaction et Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il en avait trop dit mais il était heureux d'avoir satisfait le noiraud. Attendez une petite minute, pourquoi était-il heureux d'avoir satisfait Levi ? Il n'était pas son Alpha… « Pas encore », lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Le brun se serait volontiers donner une gifle si les doigts de Levi n'avaient pas pris son menton entre ses doigts pour le maintenir en place et pour forcer un contact visuel. Le jeune homme frissonna en ressentait la douce brûlure que lui procuraient les doigts de Levi sur sa peau :

-Et je continuerais à te le prouver jusqu'à ce que je meure.

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu, alors même qu'il sentait son instinct d'Oméga ronronner de bonheur :

-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que je vais me charger personnellement de ta protection.

Les yeux d'Eren s'ouvrirent en grand :

-Quoi ?

-Ne suis-je pas le mieux placé ? Je t'ai déjà protégé et tu en as été satisfait.

Le brun entrouvrit les lèvres, il avait besoin de plus d'air. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait être maudit. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. L'Alpha qu'il trouvait beau et attirant allait rester auprès de lui pour le protéger ? Sérieusement ? Le destin était contre lui… D'autant qu'Eren était un jeune Oméga qui avait encore du mal à maîtriser ses instincts et ses phéromones par moment… Alors avec un Alpha qui lui faisait autant d'effets… Il allait vraiment galérer… :

-Habilles-toi, je te ramène chez toi.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter. Eren récupéra ses vêtements de la veille et fonça à la salle de bain. L'Oméga voulait désespérément rentrer chez lui et s'éloigner de tout ça. Il essayait de se calmer lorsqu'il entendit des coups contre la porte de la salle de bain :

-Rejoins-moi dans le hall lorsque tu auras fini. C'est en bas de l'escalier que tu trouveras en suivant le couloir à ta gauche.

-D-D'accord.

Bon sang de bon sang ! Il y a cinq minutes, il était en colère contre Levi et il avait fallu de quelques mots et d'un simple toucher pour le rendre complétement inoffensif. Qu'est-ce que cela allait donner si Levi venait à utiliser ses phéromones sur lui ? Le brun releva les yeux vers son reflet et s'interrogea, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment allait-il gérer ça ? Comment allait-il cacher ça à sa sœur ? Comment lui cacher qu'un membre de la mafia assurait désormais sa protection ? Et pas n'importe quel membre, l'exécuteur de Survey Corps. Qu'allait penser Mikasa si elle le découvrait ? Serait-il arrêté pour association à une bande organisée ? Le jeune homme inspira à pleins poumons pour se calmer. Il n'avait jamais fait de crises de panique, mais s'il ne se calmait pas, il était persuadé qu'il allait en faire une. Et ce n'était pas le moment, pas du tout. L'Oméga devait se concentrer, il devait avoir les idées claires pour réagir vite en cas de besoin et pour prendre les bonnes décisions afin d'assurer son retour à la maison. Levi avait dit qu'il rentrait chez lui, mais il ne savait pas jusque dans quelles mesures il pouvait lui faire confiance. Peut-être que l'Alpha lui avait menti et allait l'enfermer quelque part pour profiter de lui. Eren termina de s'habiller, ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle de bain, constata qu'il était seul et se précipita vers la table de nuit pour y récupérer son téléphone. Il avait reçu un message de sa sœur. Elle n'était pas encore rentrée de sa patrouille nocturne car il y avait un souci au poste, mais rien de grave d'après elle. Eren soupira de soulagement, il avait un peu de temps devant lui pour rentrer avant de devoir se justifier. Mais maintenant, il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre Levi pour qu'il le ramène chez lui. Il traversa rapidement la chambre pour atteindre la porte et l'ouvrir à la volée avant de se jeter dans le couloir. Le brun suivi les instructions de Levi et trouva sans problème l'escalier menant au grand hall. Il trouva le noiraud en bas des marches, discutant avec Erd et Gunther. Eren descendit lentement les marches, par prudence, et ralenti davantage lorsque le trio porta son attention sur lui :

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Les deux Bétas hochèrent la tête avant de sortir par la grande porte. Le brun dégluti. Il avait toujours eu du mal à gérer la complète et totale attention de l'Alpha sur lui mais maintenant qu'il savait que Levi était l'assassin principal de la mafia, il était terriblement angoissé d'être l'objet de sa totale attention :

-Es-tu prêt ?

-Oui.

La voix d'Eren était clairement incertaine et faible :

-Parfait. Gunther est allé chercher la voiture.

Le brun hocha la tête avant de fixer le magnifique plancher du hall :

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il faisait sans doute référence à son poignet :

-… Oui. Oui.

La langue de Levi claqua en un son insatisfait :

-Ne me mens pas.

La main du noiraud se saisit de la mâchoire de l'Oméga pour lui relever la tête suffisamment pour qu'ils se regardent :

-Je n'aime pas les menteurs Eren. Je punis les menteurs. Est-ce que tu veux que je te punisse ?

Eren dégluti alors que ses joues se mirent à brûler. S'il avait d'abord pensé à la torture, car il ne doutait pas que Levi devait torturer des gens, il changea vite d'idée. L'éclat pervers dans les yeux acier de l'autre homme lui indiqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de torture… Du moins pas du genre sanglante :

-Non.

-Non qui ?

-Non monsieur.

-Good boy.

L'Oméga frissonna. Il aimait étrangement trop le surnom. Et il était, une nouvelle fois, heureux d'avoir satisfait l'Alpha. Et une nouvelle fois, il eut envie de se frapper pour se remettre les idées en place. Alors oui, Levi était beau. Oui, Levi avait prouvé ses capacités de protecteur. Oui, les phéromones de l'Alpha l'impactaient bien plus que celles de n'importe quel Alpha qu'il avait rencontré et lui donnaient envie de laisser Levi prendre soin de lui, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais il ne devait pas écouter son instinct ! Levi était dangereux, létal et un membre important de la mafia. Aucun Oméga ne méritait un tel Alpha, car être avec lui revenait à se mettre en danger. Eren n'était pas idiot, c'est à son Oméga que les ennemis de Levi s'en prendraient pour l'atteindre. Et le jeune homme se refusait de devenir une cible mouvante ! La porte du château s'ouvrit sur Gunther, interrompant les pensées d'Eren. Il aurait bien tourné la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, mais la main de Levi l'en empêcha, maintenant leur contact visuel :

-La voiture est là patron.

L'Alpha libéra sa proie et recula d'un pas :

-Parfait. Si tu veux bien te donner la peine.

Eren ne le lui fit pas répéter et se dirigea vers le Béta qui lui tenait la porte :

-Merci, dit-il doucement.

-Je vous en prie.

La lumière du jour donnait un tout nouvel aspect à la structure de pierres. Et le jeune homme pu constater à quel point, le château était beau. Il n'était pas si inquiétant que ça en réalité. Erd lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture :

-Merci.

-De rien.

Le brun grimpa silencieusement dans la même voiture que la veille et prit la même place. Il posa ses mains à plat sur ses genoux. Il devait se calmer, d'autant que s'il se fiait aux propos de Levi, personne ici ne lui ferait de mal, au contraire. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour tenter d'apaiser son angoisse et sa peur. Il réalisait à peine que désormais, il était définitivement lié à la mafia à cause de sa nature d'Oméga. La banquette s'affaissa légèrement sous le poids d'un nouvel arrivant. Eren reconnu sans peine l'odeur de Levi :

-Approche.

Le brun vit le bandeau et choisit de ne pas résister, il voulait rentrer chez lui au plus vite. L'Oméga ferma les yeux pour laisser le noiraud nouer le bandeau autour de sa tête pour cacher ses yeux et il ne bougea pas :

-C'est bien, souffla Levi.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Ne surtout pas montrer qu'il était content :

-Au centre-ville Gunther.

-Oui patron.

Et la voiture se mit en route. Eren, instinctivement, chercha à tâtons la main de Levi. Il n'aimait toujours pas avoir la vue obstruée. Des doigts se nouèrent aux siens :

-Je suis là.

Le brun serra la main de son voisin et il se détendit un peu. Le trajet lui sembla tout aussi long que la veille, malgré qu'il se sentait un peu moins stressé.

Le bandeau fut retiré des yeux d'Eren et il put voir que la voiture était garée sur le parking de l'épicerie où il allait faire ses courses tous les Dimanche matin. C'est à ce moment-là que le marché avait lieu aussi, non loin de l'épicerie d'ailleurs :

-Que fait-on ici ?

-De un, j'ai besoin de vérifier que le périmètre autour du salon de thé est sûr. De deux, tu as besoin d'un alibi auprès de ta sœur non ? Alors dit-lui que tu es sorti tôt pour aller faire tes courses.

Ho… Oui. C'était une bonne idée :

-Sommes-nous bien d'accord que tu ne parleras de ceci à personne ?

Eren dégluti avant d'hocher la tête. Il ne dirait rien. Il devait penser à sa sœur. Même si elle était agent de police, elle ne pourrait rien faire si Levi lui tombait dessus :

-Bien, déclara l'Alpha.

Levi fourra sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et Eren se tendit en voyant le harnais en cuir qui permettait aux armes de l'Alpha de tenir le long de ses côtes. Le noiraud sorti son portefeuille et tendit un billet de 100 dollars à l'Oméga. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, incertain :

-Pour tes courses.

-Je…

-Tu n'as pas ton portefeuille sur toi.

Oui, c'était un fait. Hier soir, il avait été enlevé sans prendre son portefeuille. Les doigts d'Eren se saisirent lentement du billet :

-Je… Je rembourserais.

La langue de Levi claqua en un son désapprobateur :

-Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, va faire des courses et rentre chez toi.

-Mais…

-Maintenant.

Le brun sursauta face au ton autoritaire employé. Il ouvrit la portière, sortit du véhicule et claqua la portière derrière lui. La voiture ne tarda pas à repartir. Eren la regarda s'éloigner et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Faire des courses pour assurer son alibi, oui, mais après ? Levi lui avait dit qu'il serait désormais toujours dans son ombre pour le protéger, mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, sauf de sa sœur, pour se protéger, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Et même s'il allait devoir lutter contre son instinct qui semblait un peu trop adorer Levi, il le ferait, pour conserver sa dignité et son indépendance. Le jeune homme fourra le billet dans sa poche et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'épicerie. Il prit un panier et se mit à arpenter les rayons tout en se posant tout un tas de question. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Eren se figea net, et si Mikasa l'arrêtait à la seconde même où il mettrait les pieds à l'appartement ? Et si elle savait déjà tout ? L'angoisse revient en force et le jeune homme se mit à trembler. Il ne voulait pas aller en prison. Qui sait ce qui arrivait aux Omégas en prison ? Il n'avait pas envie d'être violé, surtout qu'il était encore vierge… :

-Vous allez bien ?

Eren tourna la tête pour voir une vielle dame, une Béta :

-O-Oui.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous tremblez…

Le jeune homme dégluti :

-C'est juste que… Je… J'ai repensé à une mauvaise chose et je suis à fleur de peau… Désolé…

-Ne vous excusez pas jeune homme. Nous avons tous des hauts et des bas. Prenez soin de vous.

Elle lui caressa gentiment le dos avant de s'éloigner. Eren reporta son attention sur les morceaux de viande face à lui. Levi le réduirait peut-être à ça s'il parlait d'hier soir à qui que ce soit… Surtout à sa sœur qui était policière. Les tremblements revinrent et le brun se força à contrôler sa respiration pour se calmer. Puis il se concentra pour penser à ce dont il avait besoin au salon et à l'appartement. Il calculait progressivement le montant de la note à venir, tâchant de ne prendre que le strict nécessaire pour ne pas abuser de l'argent que l'Alpha lui avait prêté. La caissière fit les gros yeux en voyant le billet de 100 mais l'accepta tout de même. Eren fourra la monnaie dans sa poche avant de quitter les lieux avec ses deux sacs de courses. La voiture de Levi n'était nulle part sur le parking, alors il prit le chemin pour rentrer à pieds. Après quelques mètres, il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir rentrer chez lui sans ses clés, qu'il avait laissées derrière le comptoir la veille… En tournant à l'angle de sa rue, Eren s'immobilisa. Qui était cet individu louche campé contre la porte du salon ? Le brun dégluti avant de s'avancer doucement tout en priant pour que son « garde du corps » ne soit pas loin :

-Bonjour ?

L'inconnu se tourna vers lui et lui tendit… Ses clés :

-Nous avons retardés votre sœur. Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

Et il partit. L'Oméga resta complétement immobile à fixer ses clés. Il intégrait difficilement un nouvel aspect de sa vie : il était redevable à la mafia. Et grâce à sa nature d'Oméga, il serait toujours sous sa coupe désormais. Dans les films, être redevable à la mafia signifiait remboursement à un moment ou à un autre, or Eren ne possédait presque rien, alors comment rembourser ? Et être en lien avec la mafia signifiait souvent être loyal et fidèle à l'organisation. Il n'avait pas un goût prononcé pour l'illégalité et sa sœur était policière, il lui était donc difficile de s'imaginer prêté serment…

Le brun soupira, il ne pouvait rien changer à sa situation à l'heure actuelle, alors autant essayé de sauver les apparences face à sa sœur pour lui épargner d'être impliquée dans cette sale histoire. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et se figea à nouveau en voyant la scène. Le salon était totalement propre. Rien ne laissait présager des événements de la veille. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang, plus aucun corps, plus aucun impact de balles. Rien. C'était comme si aucun double meurtre n'avait eu lieu ici. Mais l'esprit d'Eren, lui, connaissait la vérité et il voyait parfaitement la chute des corps et entendait parfaitement le bruit des coups de feu échangés. Les battements de son cœur commençaient à résonner dans ses oreilles, de plus en plus fort et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide. Les tremblements ne tardèrent pas à arriver et il se serait effondré au sol si une voix ne l'avait pas sorti de son état de choc :

-Eren !

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la voix et soupira de soulagement. C'était Mikasa. Lorsqu'elle fut à son niveau, il la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras :

-Je vais bien Eren. Je vais bien.

Le brun se faisait toujours beaucoup de souci pour sa sœur lorsqu'elle était sur le terrain. Et encore plus après ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Eren était vraiment rassuré de voir que Levi n'avait pas touché à sa sœur. Levi avait tenu parole :

-Tu vas bien ?

-O-Oui ?

-Tu es sûr ? Je peux sentir que tu as peur.

-Je… Je ne suis pas rassuré lorsque tu es de patrouille nocturne…

Mikasa lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

-Tout s'est bien passé. La nuit a été plutôt calme et ce n'était pas un incident majeur ce matin.

Eren en fût soulagé :

-Tout s'est bien passé de ton côté ?

Le brun dégluti. Il devait rapidement trouver un mensonge. Il devait mentir à sa sœur… A un agent de police :

-Euh… Oui. Oui. J'ai nettoyé le salon de fond en comble hier soir. Et ce matin, je suis allé faire quelques courses.

-Et tu ne t'es pas douché depuis hier ?

-… Non. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu empestes cet Alpha nain.

C'est comme ça que Mikasa appelait Levi. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Lorsque les deux Alphas se trouvaient dans la même pièce, ils se fusillaient des yeux et essayaient de faire ployer l'autre à grands coups de phéromones. C'était toujours Eren qui demandait à sa sœur d'arrêter car ça le mettait mal à l'aise :

-Tu sais qu'il a un nom ?

-Je m'en fiche. Je m'occupe des courses, va prendre une douche. Tu empestes.

L'Oméga ne put s'empêcher de rire et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Il laissa sa sœur prendre les sacs de courses et traverser le salon de thé en première :

-Tu viens ?

-O-Oui.

Le jeune homme rassembla son courage et entra dans le salon avant de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Eren avança vers la porte « privée » du salon, menant à leur appartement. Le brun se força à ne pas regarder le plancher sur lequel il marcha en passant près du comptoir. Il se souvenait parfaitement que l'un des deux Bétas était mort… :

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu sembles tendu…

-Ce… Ce n'est rien… Je réfléchis juste à ce que je dois préparer pour demain.

-Il est encore tôt Eren. Essaye de penser à autre chose que ton travail au moins jusqu'à cet après-midi.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, ça n'allait pas être très difficile. Il y avait énormément de choses qui parcouraient son esprit à l'heure actuelle. Comme ne pas se laisser être submergé par la peur et la panique par exemple.

Prendre une douche lui fit le plus grand bien. L'eau chaude qui parcourait son corps détendait lentement mais sûrement ses muscles, crispés par la peur, l'angoisse et le stress depuis hier soir. Il passait ses mains sur sa peau pour se laver mais il n'arrivait pas à frotter fort aux endroits où Levi l'avait touché… Son instinct avait envie de garder une trace de l'Alpha… Eren finit par soupirer et arrêta de lutter contre son instinct. L'Oméga était en train de se sécher les cheveux lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone sonner. Sa mâchoire manqua de toucher le sol et ses yeux de sortir de leurs orbites en voyant le nom de la personne qui l'appelait « Levi A. ». Depuis quand avait-il son numéro ? Le jeune homme décrocha en tremblant :

-Allô ?

-Es-tu bien arrivé ?

-O-Oui.

-Parfait. Ta sœur est-elle avec toi ?

-Elle est là, oui.

-Parfait. Je passerai demain. Bonne journée.

Eren n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit puisque l'Alpha avait déjà raccroché. Le brun fixa un instant son téléphone sans rien dire. Comment avait-il eut son numéro ? Et comment l'avait-il enregistré dans son répertoire ? Est-ce que la mafia avait des contacts dans la téléphonie ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement traqué son téléphone pour connaître sa position au lieu de l'appeler ? :

-C'était qui ?, demanda Mikasa de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain.

« Oh personne. Juste Levi. Tu sais, l'exécuteur de la mafia Survey Corps », pensa Eren. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas dire ça à sa sœur :

-Personne.

-Tu sais, si tu veux me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, tu peux. Je t'ai promis de respecter au maximum ta vie privée et je tiendrais parole… Jusque dans une certaine mesure…

L'Oméga leva les yeux au ciel :

-C'était vraiment personne. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le brun termina de se sécher les cheveux avant de laisser la place à sa sœur. Il prit quelque chose à grignoter, après tout, il n'avait pas mangé ce matin avant de s'installer dans le canapé et de fixer à nouveau son téléphone. Pourquoi Levi l'avait-il appelé ? Eren se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il était curieux, il voulait savoir, mais était-ce une bonne idée d'interroger un mafieux ? Probablement pas. Alors, à contrecœur et avec toute sa volonté, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et alluma la télé pour occuper son esprit. Du moins, de l'orienter vers autre chose que « Levi ». Mikasa prit la relève de la télévision lorsqu'elle eut fini sa douche :

-Comment était ta journée ?, demanda-t-il.

Au départ, la jeune Alpha ne parlait jamais de son travail avec Eren, mais au fils des mois, elle avait fini par avoir besoin de l'oreille attentive et de la douceur de son Oméga de frère pour surmonter certains cas. Aujourd'hui, bien qu'elle ne donnait pas de détails à Eren, elle parlait un peu plus de certaines enquêtes, allant même jusqu'à donner à son frère ses propres conclusions. Et lorsque le brun posait un peu trop de questions, Mikasa lui répondait ceci :

-Moins tu en sais, plus tu es en sécurité.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	4. Chapitre 4 Comme si de rien n'était

Chapitre 4 : Comme si de rien n'était ?

Eren tournait dans ses draps depuis presqu'une heure en quête de sommeil. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et la raison l'énervait énormément ce qui l'empêchait encore plus de trouver le sommeil. Il avait fallu d'une seule nuit aux côtés de Levi, une seule, pour que son instinct et son corps ne s'y habitue et le réclame encore. Sa chaleur, son corps, ses bras et le sentiment de sécurité qu'ils lui avaient apportés lui manquaient terriblement. Et ce, après une seule fichue nuit ! Le brun se redressa sur son lit et tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit. Il y foudroya son téléphone portable. Il était frustré et avait besoin d'extérioriser cette frustration. Mais il ne pouvait pas appeler Levi et lui hurler dessus, il avait trop peur pour ça. Après tout, Levi était l'Exécuteur de la mafia, ce qui signifiait qu'il était aisé pour lui de le faire disparaître.

L'Oméga se frotta rageusement la tête avant de se lever de son lit. Il entrouvrit les rideaux pour voir les étoiles. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait avec sa mère lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas dormir contemplé les étoiles. Le brun ouvrit même sa fenêtre pour profiter de l'air frais de la nuit et il soupira de contentement. Sa tranquillité ne dura pas très longtemps puisque son téléphone vibra en s'illuminant. Eren se recula quelques secondes pour le récupérer avant de reprendre sa place près de la fenêtre. Il venait de recevoir un message de Levi

 ** _« Ne reste pas devant la fenêtre. »._**

Comme pouvait-il savoir qu'il était devant la fenêtre ? Le jeune homme releva immédiatement la tête pour sonder la rue du regard. Mais il n'y avait personne… Alors il reporta son attention sur son téléphone et tapa rapidement une réponse

 ** _« Comment sais-tu ça ? »._**

 ** _« Parce que je te vois »._**

Le brun leva une nouvelle fois la tête et chercha l'Alpha du regard

 ** _« Où ça ? »_**

 ** _« Ca je ne vais pas te le dire. »_**

 ** _« Pourquoi ? »_**

 ** _« Parce que tu vas tenter de te soustraire à mon regard et je ne pourrais plus te surveiller. »_**

Le corps d'Eren frissonna. Une partie de lui n'avait pas envie de se soustraire à son regard, bien au contraire. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait… Si ? Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas de la fenêtre ?

 ** _« Tu devrais dormir. »_**

L'Oméga ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé

 ** _« Toi aussi. »_**

 ** _« Je travaille. »_**

 ** _« Tu ne travailles pas, tu m'épies. »_**

 ** _« Je te protège. »_**

Le brun leva les yeux vers le ciel. Et même si Levi était dangereux, il ne résista pas à une réponse sarcastique

 ** _« De quoi ? Des moustiques ? Dans ce cas-là, tu ne fais pas bien ton travail car j'ai déjà une piqûre sur le bras. »_**

C'était un fait. Il avait été piqué un peu plus tôt dans la nuit

 ** _« Je te ferais installer une moustiquaire demain. Maintenant va te coucher. »_**

Eren émit un petit rire amusé. Il était curieux de voir ça. Vraiment curieux

 ** _« Bonne nuit Levi. »_**

 ** _« Bonne nuit gamin. »_**

Il scanna une dernière fois la rue en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de refermer la fenêtre et de repartir s'allonger. Et cette fois-ci, il s'endormit, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant qu'il savait que Levi n'était pas loin et qu'il le regardait, il était rassuré, il se sentait en sécurité, et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres, sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Eren se leva tôt pour préparer les pâtisseries du jour avant l'ouverture du salon. Il aurait dû le faire hier mais n'avait pas eu le cœur. Mikasa lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue avant de partir au poste. Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte menant au salon de thé. Il resta immobile derrière le comptoir quelques instants avant de se racler la gorge et d'expirer un bon coup. Il devait se reprendre. Il devait travailler pour assurer la rentrée d'argent principale de leur famille. Eren se plongea entièrement dans la préparation du salon à l'ouverture pour que son esprit ne dérive pas trop. Il inspira profondément une dernière fois avant de tourner la pancarte pour indiquer que le salon était maintenant ouvert. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le comptoir que la clochette résonnait déjà. Son nez ne le trompa pas, il s'agissait de Levi :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

L'Oméga se plaça derrière le comptoir et observa le noiraud s'approcher de lui :

-Tu as finis par trouver le sommeil ?

-Oui. Merci. Et toi ?

-J'ai dormi quelques heures, oui.

Eren se trouva satisfait de savoir que l'Alpha avait pu se reposer un peu :

-Il n'y a rien eu de louche dans le quartier ?

-Non. Ce quartier est réputé calme.

-Tu n'as donc pas besoin de rester planté devant mon appartement toute la nuit.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose d'inattendu et de totalement inédit se produisit, Levi émit une sorte de… Petit rire (?) avant de légèrement se pencher par-dessus le comptoir pour attraper la mâchoire d'Eren entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme frissonna à ce contact, allait-ce entre ainsi à chaque fois ? Apparemment, oui. Le brun fut obligé de légèrement se plier pour suivre la poigne de son homologue :

-Fais-toi une raison de ce que je vais te dire Eren. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi. Je me suis porté volontaire pour assurer ta protection et je ne reviens jamais sur mes engagements.

Si jusqu'à présent les yeux du brun avaient parcourus le visage de l'Alpha, ils étaient désormais focalisés sur ses yeux acier et la détermination qu'il y vit provoqua une douce brûlure au creux de son ventre. Levi le protégerait, quel que soit le danger… Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'Oméga se mordit la lèvre inférieure et libéra des phéromones de satisfaction. Levi y répondit en grondant de contentement et en forçant Eren à se pencher davantage sur le comptoir pour diminuer l'espace entre eux. Le nez de l'Alpha effleura la mâchoire du jeune homme, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Eren aurait bien tenté de contrôler ses phéromones si son instinct ne le poussait pas à rester là où il était, c'est-à-dire, proche de Levi :

-Et j'ai comme l'impression que cet engagement te satisfait autant que moi, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Et avec ce simple geste, l'Alpha réussit à rendre le corps entier de l'Oméga brûlant de désir et malléable selon sa volonté ainsi qu'à le faire gémir de plaisir :

-Thé noir citron pamplemousse.

Levi se recula d'un coup, laissant Eren s'effondrer à moitié sur le comptoir. Le brun cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises en se redressant :

-P-Pardon ?

L'Alpha esquissa un sourire amusé avant de tourner les talons tout en disant :

-Je veux un thé noir citron pamplemousse.

Il s'installa à sa table habituelle pendant qu'Eren secoua la tête en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses phéromones et de ses esprits. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer et se planta devant son étagère à thés. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Le brun chercha la boîte « noir, citron, pamplemousse » tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même au point d'influencer Levi… Mais l'Alpha semblait s'en être amusé plus qu'autre chose. Etait-ce qu'il voulait ? Jouer avec lui ? Eren se mit à préparer le thé et alors qu'il plongea le sachet dans l'eau bouillante, la porte s'ouvrit, un peu trop violement, sur Hanji :

-Bonjour Eren !, cria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme resta totalement immobile quelques instants et la Béta est profita pour s'approcher de lui :

-Comment va mon tendre petit Oméga aujourd'hui ?

-Shhht, s'écria Eren.

-Il n'y a personne à part nous ici. Et nous savons que tu es un Oméga, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je pensais d'ailleurs que tu aurais plus de clients que ça…

-Je viens à peine d'ouvrir.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la clochette de la porte tintait :

-Bonjour, lança le jeune homme sans détacher son regard d'Hanji. Que puis-je vous servir ?

La brunette posa son doigt sur son menton en réfléchissant en regardant la carte des thés proposés par Eren :

-Je peux vous laisser vous installez à une table avec la carte et je reviendrais vous voir pour prendre votre commande.

-Fais-moi donc la même chose qu'à Levi. Et ne me vouvoie pas. Je n'aime pas ça.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller s'effondrer sur la chaise en face du noiraud. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux de la présence de la Béta. Quant à Eren, il était angoissé. Il avait deux membres importants de la mafia chez lui… Il expira profondément avant de se forcer à sourire pour les clients suivants qui attendaient. Il servit rapidement Levi et Hanji pour être tranquille avant de s'occuper du reste de ses commandes. Le jeune homme avait un peu de mal à se concentrer après tout ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement, mais il arriva tout de même à faire son travail :

-On se voit bientôt Eren, lui lança Hanji lorsqu'elle quitta le salon.

Quant à Levi, il hocha la tête en le fixant intensément du regard. Le jeune homme déglutit et détourna rapidement les yeux. Il était gêné en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé, mais étrangement, il ne voulait pas que l'Alpha s'éloigne trop… Le brun secoua la tête lorsque le client en face de lui passa sa main devant ses yeux pour le sortir de ses rêveries :

-Pardon. Je vous écoute.

Et ce ne fut pas la seule fois de la journée où une telle chose se produisit. Il passa sa journée à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Levi jouait-il avec lui ou avait-il simplement réagit à ses phéromones ? L'Oméga était tenté de croire la deuxième idée car de ce qu'il avait vu la veille, Levi ne semblait pas être du genre à s'amuser, mais peut-être se trompait-il, après tout, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Lors de sa pause de midi, il fut surpris de voir Armin entrer dans le salon de thé avec des sacs de nourriture :

-Salut Eren.

-Hey Armin. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien et toi ?

Voilà une excellence question. Comment allait-il depuis la veille ? :

-Je vais… Bien.

-Tu es sûr ? Mikasa m'a dit que tu étais tendu hier.

-J'étais inquiet pour elle. Tu sais que je ne suis pas tranquille lorsqu'elle est en patrouille nocturne.

-Tu n'es pas tranquille du moment qu'elle part travailler.

Eren ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire :

-C'est vrai.

-Allez. On mange. Je dois être revenu à la fac dans 1h30.

Les deux amis d'enfance s'installèrent à une table près de l'une des fenêtres du salon et ils déjeunèrent ensemble tout en discutant. Les deux garçons avaient toujours tout partagé, mais Eren préféra garder le silence sur les événements de la veille et sur ce que cela allait impliquer dans le futur. Il ne voulait impliquer et inquiéter personne. Et en chassant Levi et la mafia de ses pensées, il réussit à passer un agréable moment avec le Béta blond.

* * *

L'après-midi fut assez calme et Eren fut presque soulagé de ne pas voir Levi, alors que lorsqu'il était parti dans la matinée, le brun aurait voulu qu'il reste. Le jeune homme ne comprenait rien à ses réactions. Mais à qui pouvait-il bien en parler ? Il ne voulait pas mêler qui que ce soit à cette histoire. Lorsque le dernier client quitta le salon, le brun envoya sa liste de courses à Mikasa pour qu'il puisse faire des brioches au sucre puis il se mit à nettoyer le salon. Sa sœur rentra peu de temps après qu'il ait fini et ils montèrent ensemble à l'appartement. L'Alpha l'aida à faire ses pâtisseries tout en lui racontant quelques éléments de sa journée avant de lui « ordonner » d'aller prendre une douche. Il est vrai que l'odeur de Levi était partout sur lui à cause de leur… Echange de ce matin. Lorsqu'Eren entra dans sa chambre, il s'immobilisa dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fenêtre il y avait une moustiquaire. L'Oméga n'en revenait pas. Levi avait vraiment fait installer une moustiquaire à sa fenêtre. Et en plus, elle pouvait se replier pour permettre de se pencher par la fenêtre. Il se précipita vers sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et observer de plus près la moustiquaire. Son portable ne tarda pas à vibrer et l'expéditeur était Levi

 ** _« Tu as l'air surpris. Pourtant, je t'avais dit que je te ferais installer une moustiquaire.»_**

Le jeune homme releva la tête, replia la moustiquaire et observa la rue

 _ **« Tu es malade ! Ça a du te coûter cher. Maintenant je te dois encore plus d'argent ! »**_

Eren n'était pas content, enfin si, mais non. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté il était heureux que Levi prenne soin de lui, de l'autre, il ne voulait pas lui devoir de l'argent. Il était déjà suffisamment impliqué avec la mafia.

 ** _« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Hanji n'est pas revenue te voir ? »_**

 ** _« Non, pourquoi ? »_**

 ** _« Parce que tu l'as fascine et qu'elle veut étudier ta nature d'Oméga. Je le lui ai interdit, mais elle est… Têtue. Si jamais elle vient te déranger, appelles-moi.»_**

Il fut ravi de savoir que Levi viendrait pour lui en cas de besoin

 ** _« Je vais être en déplacement pour les prochains jours. Mais Gunther se chargera de ta protection. »_**

Eren fut… Déçu. Il n'allait pas voir Levi pendant quelques jours

 ** _« Pour combien de temps ? »_**

 ** _« Je vais te manquer ? »_**

Voilà une bonne question. Mais Eren ne réfléchit pas très longtemps avant de répondre

 ** _« Peut-être. »_**

 ** _« 3 jours. »_**

Le jeune homme ne retient pas son couinement de déception

 ** _« Ne fait pas cette tête. Je croyais que tu serais heureux de savoir que je ne serais pas derrière toi pendant quelques jours.»_**

 ** _« Je préfère t'avoir toi que Gunther. »_**

 ** _« Sois sage avec lui et je te récompenserais. »_**

Eren ne s'expliqua pas le frisson d'excitation qui parcouru son échine à la lecture du message. Mais de quel genre de récompense parlait-il ?

 ** _« Et… Que se passe-t-il si je ne suis pas sage ? »_**

 ** _« Tu seras punis. »_**

Nouveau frisson

 ** _« Je serais sage. »_**

 ** _« Good boy. Maintenant, va te coucher. »_**

 ** _« Oui monsieur. »_**

Eren trouvait leurs échanges… Ambigus mais tellement intéressants. Il avait le sentiment de découvrir un aspect de Levi qu'il ne montrait pas aux autres et cela le faisait ce sentir… Unique. La question était pourquoi ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi l'Alpha serait différent avec lui ? Parce qu'il était un Oméga ? Le jeune homme tira la moustiquaire et ferma sa fenêtre avant d'appeler Armin :

-Armin ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai un problème.

-De quel genre ?

Il devait arranger un peu les faits, mais il devait se confier à quelqu'un :

-Je… J'ai été piqué par un moustique sur le bras. Un de mes clients, un Alpha, l'a vu et… Pour l'embêter je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait toujours m'acheter une moustiquaire pour que ça ne se reproduise pas… Et là… j'ai une moustiquaire à ma fenêtre.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si !

-Oh mon Dieu Eren ! Il sait que tu es un Oméga ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mais ça changerai les choses s'il savait ?

-Bien-sûr ! N'es-tu donc jamais allé au cours sur les Omégas ? Tu saurais que les Alphas ont un comportement particulier lorsqu'ils veulent obtenir les faveurs de l'Oméga qui les intéressent. Va à la bibliothèque et renseignes-toi !

Il n'y a bien qu'Armin pour dire d'aller à la bibliothèque alors que toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sont disponibles sur le net, mais bon, là n'était pas la question :

-Mais tu crois qu'il est… Intéressé ?

-Pourquoi aurait-il acheté une moustiquaire pour toi s'il ne l'était pas ?

Le brun connaissait la réponse à cette question, mais cela ne prouvait pas que Levi était intéressé :

-Renseignes-toi et étudie son comportement. Tu y trouveras sûrement les réponses que tu cherches. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il commence doucement à te faire la cour.

Eren dégluti. Non, Levi ne faisait qu'assurer sa protection et avait répondu à une boutade. Rien de plus. Rien de plus. Pourtant, Eren ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tous les Omégas protégés par Survey Corps discutaient avec leur garde du corps comme il le faisait avec Levi ? Armin ne tarda pas à raccrocher pour aller dormir, laissant Eren réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de discuter. Le jeune homme se perdit en conjectures avant de se mettre une claque mentale. Tout ce qui touchait une relation normale entre Alpha et Oméga ne s'appliquaient pas à Levi et lui. De un car Levi ne faisait qu'assurer sa protection et de deux, parce qu'Eren ne voulait pas de Levi comme Alpha. Bien que le noiraud soit presque parfait (selon lui), il était bien trop dangereux. C'est sur ces pensées qu'Eren finit par s'endormir.

L'Oméga se senti un peu perdu de ne pas voir son client privilégié au moment de l'ouverture. Il fut surpris de voir Hanji entrer dans le salon aussi discrètement que possible :

-Bonjour Eren.

-Bonjour Hanji.

-Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop triste de ne pas voir Levi ?

Le rouge qui colora les joues du jeune homme lui donna sa réponse et l'a fit sourire. Elle le regardait avec tellement d'intérêt que s'en était perturbant :

-Est-ce que tu me permets de te prélever un peu de sang ?

Le brun papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois. Avait-il bien entendu ? :

-Je…

-N'appelle pas Levi. Pitié. Il me fera la peau s'il apprend que je t'ai demandé ça.

Eren secoua la tête :

-Je ne vais pas appeler Levi. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de mon sang ? Je veux dire, personne ne fait des recherches sur nous…

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes rares qu'on doit vous laisser sans défense contre certaines maladies. Moi je veux pouvoir créer des médicaments qui seront efficaces sur vous. Pas ces médicaments pour Bétas qu'on vous prescrit parce que vous semblez les supporter. Mais comme vous êtes rares, personne ne veut investir dans ce type de recherche.

-Mais… Personne ne finance la recherche sur les Omégas…

-L'argent n'est pas un souci pour moi. Crois-moi. Mon problème est de trouver des échantillons biologiques. Je serais stupide de passer à côtés d'une telle opportunité. Et puis… Tu as quelque chose de spécial…

-De spécial ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'éléments avant de pouvoir affirmer quoique ce soit avec plus de conviction que mon simple instinct.

L'Oméga n'était pas sûr de bien tout comprendre. Mais il pouvait toujours discuter un peu avec Hanji et se faire sa propre idée de la Béta :

-Peux-tu avoir la grande bonté de me servir un thé vert à la cerise s'il te plait ?

-Bien-sûr.

Hanji s'installa à la même table que Levi mais n'en bougea pas de la matinée. Elle restait sagement assise à pianoter sur son petit ordinateur portable à boire son thé ou à discuter avec des gens qui semblaient la connaitre. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de sa pause déjeuner, Eren s'approcha doucement :

-Je… Je vais fermer pour ma pause de midi…

-Parfait. Allons déjeuner.

-Euh… Ensemble ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

Eren ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hanji lui attrapait déjà le poignet pour le tirer à sa suite. Etrangement, l'Oméga ne craignait pas vraiment la brunette, alors il laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus et suivit la mafieuse.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	5. Chapitre 5 Interrogatoire

Chapitre 5 : Interrogatoire

A peine, Eren eut-il fermé la porte du salon, que son portable vibrait. C'était un message de Levi

 ** _« Ne t'avais-je pas dit de m'appeler si Hanji venait te voir ? »_**

Le brun fronça les sourcils :

 ** _« Non. Tu m'as dit de t'appeler si elle me dérangeait, ce qui n'a pas été le cas.»_**

 ** _« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Eren. »_**

 ** _« Je ne joue pas. Je t'expose un fait. »_**

 ** _« Très bien, alors laisse-moi t'exposer un autre fait : Si Hanji te met dans la merde, je ne t'aiderais pas.»_**

Le jeune homme fit une moue boudeuse tout en répondant

 ** _« Elle est juste venue prendre un thé, Levi. Et là, on va juste déjeuner. Rien de bien méchant.»_**

Levi ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il le fit, Eren retient sa respiration quelques secondes

 ** _« Estimes-toi chanceux que je ne sois pas là. Sinon je te ferais rentrer chez toi à grands coups de pieds aux fesses. Ne reste pas avec elle ! C'est un ordre ! »_**

Le jeune homme était maintenant en colère :

-Eren ?

-Attends. Je réponds à Levi. Il m'a saoulé.

-Eren…, le ton employé était clairement désapprobateur.

Mais le jeune homme n'en tient pas rigueur et termina d'écrire son message

 ** _« Un ordre ? Tu me donnes un ordre ? Tu n'es pas mon Alpha Levi ! Tu n'as pas à me commander. Tu as dit que la mafia protégeait les Omégas sans influencer sur leurs vies. Alors ne me donne pas d'ordres ! »_**

Eren se senti victorieux lorsqu'il n'obtient pas de réponse de Levi. Il venait de rembarrer un Alpha et un mafieux. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche :

-On peut y aller.

Hanji les conduisit dans un petit restaurant calme et ils prirent place dans un coin isolé de la salle. Lorsqu'ils eurent passés leur commande, le visage d'Hanji devient complétement différent. Son expression joyeuse et amicale disparue pour devenir glacial et sérieuse. Eren en dégluti de peur. Ce changement n'augurait rien de bon :

-Je suppose que Levi n'a t'as rien dit sur ce qu'il va t'arriver très prochainement.

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête :

-La police va venir t'interroger.

Le sang d'Eren se glaça dans ses veines. Avait-il bien entendu ? :

-Pardon ?

-Hier matin, Thomas, une de nos recrues a été pris en filature par la police, il ne l'a pas vu et les a conduits droit à ton salon. Ça aurait pu n'avoir aucune conséquence, mais Levi était présent... Tout comme moi. Et ça, ça les intéresse énormément.

Eren déglutit difficilement, comment sa vie avait-elle autant dérapé en même pas deux jours ? :

-Tu es sûre de cette information ?

-Nanaba, notre expert informatique, a accès aux dossiers de la police. S'il dit que ton nom est dans leur base de données et dans leur liste de personnes à interroger, c'est que c'est le cas.

L'Oméga plongea sa tête dans ses mains :

-Eren…

-Si tu as encore des choses à annoncer, vas-y. Autant que je sache tout d'un coup…

Hanji hésita un instant avant de poursuivre :

-Levi n'est pas ici en ce moment car il essaye de détourner l'attention des policiers de toi… Il devrait pourtant savoir que Kitz Weilman ne lâche aucune piste lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Il va t'assommer de questions mais tu ne devras pas y répondre.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux :

-Si tu venais à parler, à expliquer que la mafia protège les Omégas du Mur Maria, ils les cibleraient pour nous tomber dessus. Et pour certains Omégas, ça serait signé leur arrêt de mort, ni plus, ni moins.

Le brun tremblait désormais comme une feuille. La vie de plusieurs de ses semblables était entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas les condamner à mort. Ce n'était pas envisageable :

-Mais je ne sais pas mentir…

-Garde le silence. Si tu ne dis rien, il ne pourra rien faire contre toi.

Eren releva la tête ! :

-Je peux rester en garde à vue pendant 24h, mais si je suis accusé de complicité au crime organisé, il peut me garder 96 heures.

La femme à lunettes eut un mouvement de recul et son visage refléta sa surprise :

-Ma sœur est policière, je sais deux ou trois choses sur les durées des gardes à vue.

-Je vois… Mais qu'est-ce que 96 heures face à la vie de dizaine d'Omégas ?

Elle n'avait pas tort. Le cœur du jeune homme tambourinait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que des tremblements parcouraient ses membres :

-Et si je finis en prison ?

-Tu ne finiras pas en prison. Et même si c'était le cas, nous viendrons te chercher.

Eren ferma ses yeux en expirant profondément pour tenter de faire diminuer son stress :

-Je suis navrée que toute ta vie soit chamboulée ainsi mais… Soit certain que Levi est en train de faire ce qu'il peut pour te sortir de cette situation et que nous faisons tous de notre mieux pour l'y aider.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire désolé :

-Je ne sais pas si ça va t'aider mais… Je connais Levi depuis des années, depuis qu'il est entré à Survey Corps. Je l'ai vu évolué jusqu'à devenir l'exécuteur de la mafia. Et durant toutes ces années, je ne l'ai jamais vu protéger qui que ce soit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est porté volontaire pour assurer ta protection, ni pourquoi il la prend autant à cœur, mais tu peux être certain que dès que tout sera mis en place, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre, pas même la police.

Ces mots aidèrent un peu Eren, mais il ne se sentait pas réellement moins terrifié. Il ne toucha presque pas à sa nourriture. Hanji le ramena au salon de thé pour qu'il fasse son service de l'après-midi. Elle ne resta pas, elle devait travailler dans son laboratoire apparemment. Eren se fit une note mentale de lui demander en quoi consistait sa fonction de « scientifique » au sein de Survey Corps. Mais il avait aussi un peu peur de la réponse.

L'Oméga eu du mal à se concentrer sur son travail le reste de la journée. A chaque fois que la clochette de la porte résonnait, le jeune homme se tendait. Il craignait que la police ne vienne le chercher directement à son lieu de travail… Ça aurait des conséquences terribles sur sa réputation et il ne pouvait pas permettre de perdre des clients et de fermer le salon.

* * *

Il commença à se détendre lorsque le dernier client quitta le salon et qu'il se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer. Le jeune homme vit alors sa sœur arrivée :

-Ben… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?

L'air triste de Mikasa ne lui inspirait rien de bon :

-Mika ?

-Il faut que tu viennes avec moi Eren.

-P-Pourquoi ?

-L'inspecteur Kitz Weilman souhaite discuter avec toi. J'ai réussi à le convaincre que j'irais te chercher pour l'empêcher d'envoyer des agents qui t'auraient peut-être blessé.

-De quoi suis-je accusé ?

-Il dit que tu as été vu en compagnie d'un suspect dans l'une de ses affaires et qu'il aimerait discuter avec toi.

Eren dégluti :

-C'est… Grave ce genre d'accusation ?

-Non. Répond juste à ses questions et tout ira bien.

Le jeune homme dégluti et hocha doucement la tête :

-M-Maintenant ?

-Oui...

-D-D'accord.

-Je sais que c'est angoissant, mais tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu ne risques rien.

Eren dégluti à nouveau avant de faire signe à sa sœur qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au poste de police. La peur et l'angoisse coulaient dans les veines de l'Oméga comme son propre sang. Mikasa ouvrit la porte du poste et y entra sans se poser plus de questions, contrairement à son frère. Ce dernier expira profondément avant de monter les marches menant à la porte et de rejoindre sa sœur, qui lui tenait la porte :

-Tout ira bien, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Oui, alors ça Eren n'est était pas certain. Mikasa le conduisit dans une salle d'interrogatoire :

-Attend ici. Je vais chercher le détective.

Et la porte se referma. Le jeune homme s'assit du bout des fesses sur la chaise qui lui était destiné et commença à se tordre les doigts d'angoisse. La pièce était simple, grise avec une seule lampe au plafond comme éclairage, la porte à droite et une grande vitre teintée à gauche. Il savait que des gens l'observaient de derrière et il espérait que sa sœur était parmi eux pour lui venir en aide en cas de besoin. Il se demanda combien de personnes avant lui s'était retrouvée à sa place et combien d'entre elles étaient coupable. C'était la première fois qu'Eren se retrouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire de police. C'était angoissant. C'était encore plus angoissant de savoir qu'il allait devoir mentir à un agent de police, à un détective surtout. L'Oméga se redressa d'un coup sur sa chaise en entendant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Un grand Béta, brun avec une barbe assez fournie entra :

-Bonjour Monsieur Jaëger. Je suis le détective Kitz Weilman.

Il s'installa en face d'Eren et ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait à la main :

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, se tortillant un peu sur sa chaise :

-Je suis… Angoissé.

-C'est normal. Ces pièces sont faîtes pour mettre mal à l'aise. Mais si vous êtes coopératif, l'interrogatoire ira vite et vous pourrez sortir très rapidement.

Eren déglutit :

-Commençons, voulez-vous ?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Une grande photo fut alors plaquée sur la table métallique. Les yeux de l'Oméga reconnurent immédiatement Levi et Hanji :

-Savez-vous de qui il s'agit ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas…

Kitz tiqua :

-Je croyais avoir dit que ça irait vite si vous étiez coopératif.

Le jeune homme était encore plus terrorisé maintenant :

-Je… Ce sont des clients. Il vient au salon parfois et elle je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

-Parfois ? A quelle fréquence ?

Eren était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. S'il ne protégeait pas Levi, il prenait le risque de condamner ses semblables Omégas. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Les Omégas étaient rares et Eren ne savait que trop bien qu'avoir une protection pouvait être des plus agréable et profitable. Et celle que proposait Survey Corps semblait fonctionner. Mais il n'était entré dans le système que depuis deux jours, comment pouvait-il réellement jugé ? Comment pouvait-il être objectif ? Il se mordit la lèvre. S'il ne protégeait pas Levi, il perdait sa protection, il ne le verrait plus, ne lui parlerait plus… Et étrangement, Eren n'avait pas envie de perdre ça. Son instinct d'Oméga n'était pas le seul à penser ça en cet instant :

-… Une fois par jour, je dirais.

-D'accord. Avez-vous eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui ?

-Comme avec tous mes clients je dirais.

-Que vous a-t-il dit ?

-… Qu'il s'appelle Levi, qu'il travaille dans le domaine des affaires et qu'il occupe un poste à responsabilités.

Kitz eu un petit rire jaune :

-Quel enfoiré…

Eren dégluti, avait-il dit quelque chose de compromettant ? Le détective ouvrit à nouveau son dossier et en sorti une série de cinq photos qu'il disposa soigneusement devant Eren, toutes représentaient Levi :

-L'homme sur ses photos est Levi Ackerman. Il s'agit de l'un des capitaines de la mafia Survey Corps. D'après nos informations, il y joue un rôle capital dans… L'élimination des menaces. Quant à la femme, il s'agit de Hanji Zoe. Une autre capitaine dont la fonction est de gérer les trafics de drogue de la mafia.

L'Oméga n'eut pas vraiment de mal à jouer la surprise, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne savait pas quel rôle jouait Hanji jouait au sein de la mafia :

-Nous cherchons à faire tomber cette organisation criminelle depuis des années.

Eren leva les yeux vers Kitz, et son expression devait sans doute refléter son questionnement :

-Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-Savez-vous où ont été prises ces photos ?

-A mon salon.

-Regardez attentivement ses photos et dîtes-moi ce que vous voyez. Quelle expression porte le visage de Levi ?

Le jeune homme, ne comprenait pas tout, mais il reporta son attention sur les photos. Le visage de l'Alpha était dénué de toutes émotions, comme d'habitude, mais pas ses yeux. Ses yeux reflétaient un profond intérêt :

-Que regarde-t-il ?, demanda le brun.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres du détective ne rassura en rien l'Oméga. Le policier sorti une nouvelle photo et la déposa doucement sur les autres, bien en face d'Eren tout en répondant :

-C'est vous qu'il regarde.

Le brun prit la photo entre ses doigts et l'approcha de ses yeux. La photo avait été prise depuis l'intérieur du salon et l'on pouvait effectivement voir que toute l'attention de Levi était portée sur Eren. Eren qui, sur l'image, souriait à un client en lui donnant son thé dans une tasse à emporter :

-C'est la première fois que je vois une telle expression sur le visage de Levi.

L'Oméga détailla la photo, il était intrigué. Il n'avait jamais vu le noiraud le regarder de cette façon… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ? :

-Eren ?

Le jeune homme cessa de regarder la photo pour se concentrer sur Kitz :

-Accepteriez-vous de nous aider à faire tomber la plus grande organisation criminelle du mur Maria ?

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	6. Chapitre 6 Infiltration mensongère

Chapitre 6 : Infiltration mensongère

La photo retomba très souplement et légèrement sur la table métallique alors que les yeux d'Eren manquaient de sortir de leurs orbites. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il était un simple Oméga tenant un petit salon de thé au croisement du quartier des affaires et d'un quartier résidentiel, le détective ne pouvait pas lui avoir proposé ce qu'il croyait :

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Depuis que je travaille sur son cas, je n'ai jamais vu une seule photo de Levi avec autre chose d'une expression glaciale sur le visage. Même ses yeux sont vides de toutes émotions.

Il mit la photo précédente devant les yeux du jeune homme :

-Ici il y a un éclat dans ses yeux. Un éclat d'intérêt ! Il n'y a que deux cas de figure possibles. Soit votre thé est d'un goût et d'une qualité supérieure pour avoir réussi à charmer notre cible, soit c'est vous qui l'avez charmé. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, vous êtes la clé pour atteindre Levi.

-Mais… Mais vous n'avez pas des agents plus qualifiés pour ce genre de missions ?

-Nous avons envoyé des agents, mais ils ont tous finis par être démasqués. Personne n'a jamais réussi à approcher les capitaines et encore moins le grand patron. Pourtant vous, vous avez éveillé l'intérêt du capitaine le plus important de Survey Corps. Et je pense sincèrement que vous pouvez utiliser cet intérêt à votre avantage pour nous aider à envoyer tous ces criminels en prison.

Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à un tel retournement de situation. Le détective venait-il de lui demander de se rapprocher de Levi et d'infiltrer la mafia pour rassembler des preuves pour condamner chacun de ses membres ? :

-Pour faire simple, je vous demande de jouer de cet intérêt qu'il a pour vous et de votre nature d'Oméga pour gagner la confiance de Levi. Ainsi, il ne se méfiera pas de vous et vous pourrez fouiller dans ses affaires pour me fournir les preuves dont j'ai besoin pour le faire tomber. Lui et toute sa bande de salopards.

Eren ne les connaissait peut-être pas mais il n'apprécia pas le terme « salopards » pour qualifier ceux qui protégeaient les Omégas du mur Maria :

-Je dois intégrer la mafia ?

-D'une certaine façon, ça se produira si vous arrivez à vous lier suffisamment Levi au point qu'il vous implique dans ses affaires.

L'Oméga expira doucement :

-Mais je suis incapable de tuer qui que ce soit, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'illégal… Et si je suis démasqué ?

-Croisons les doigts pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Voilà une réponse tout sauf rassurante :

-Il y a également des chances pour que vous ayez besoin d'utiliser plus que votre esprit et vos paroles.

D'une certaine façon, le jeune homme savait que ce point allait être abordé :

-Vous me demandez de… De…

-D'écarter les cuisses pour obtenir des informations ? Je ne le demande pas, mais si cela peut faire avancer les choses, je vous conseille d'y songer très fortement.

Eren resta silencieux un instant avant de demander :

-Et… Que se passe-t-il si je refuse ?

La langue de Kitz claqua :

-Cette décision pourrait avoir des conséquences, disons, dramatiques…

Le jeune homme comprenait parfaitement de quoi il était question. Le brun enfouit sa tête entre ses mains pour réfléchir. De quelles solutions disposait-il ? Il était obligé d'accepter sinon sa sœur allait sûrement en payer les conséquences et lui aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus entraîner la chute d'une structure qui protégeait les Omégas (même s'il n'avait pas vraiment de preuve de cela pour le moment… En dehors de la moustiquaire que Levi avait fait installé à sa fenêtre et du fait qu'il le suivait partout). C'était hors de question. Eren releva subitement la tête, il avait pris une décision il allait faire le nécessaire pour protéger sa sœur et les siens par la même occasion :

-Je commence quand ? Et comment ?

Le policier marqua un temps d'arrêt, clairement surpris de la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir :

-… Parfait. Venez avec moi.

Au plus grand soulagement d'Eren, ils quittèrent la salle d'interrogatoire pour se rendre dans le bureau du détective :

-Détective Weilman, l'interpella Mikasa à peine eurent-ils quitté la salle d'interrogatoire. Vous n'avez pas le droit de menacer un témoin ! Encore moins mon frère ! Et surtout pas pour le forcer à rejoindre une mission d'infiltration aussi dangereuse !

L'Alpha aux cheveux noir attrapa le poignet de son frère et le tira à elle d'un coup sec :

-Je ne l'ai pas forcé. Il a accepté.

-Vous l'avez menacé ! Son accord n'est pas valide !

Alors que le détective allait répliquer, Eren déclara :

-Je vais le faire Mikasa. Si je peux aider, je veux le faire.

Sa sœur le regarda avec de grands yeux :

-As-tu bien conscience de ce dans quoi tu veux t'engager ? La mafia Survey Corps ne plaisante pas. Et d'après ce que nous savons de Levi, c'est le pire avec lequel jouer.

-Cadette Jaëger, je me chargerai moi-même de la sécurité de votre frère.

-Si l'exécuteur décide de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, vous n'aurez pas le temps d'intervenir.

-Aide-le alors. Si je sais que j'ai deux agents de police qui veillent sur moi j'aurais moins peur, je serais moins stressé et probablement moins soupçonneux.

Mikasa et Kitz échangèrent un regard :

-C'est possible. Nous pouvons essayer. Venez avec moi, tous les deux.

Les deux Jaëger suivirent le détective jusque dans son bureau dans lequel ils passèrent une bonne heure et demie. Kitz leur détailla toutes les informations qu'il avait réussi à obtenir après plusieurs années d'enquêtes et il donna à Eren quelques tuyaux pour commencer son infiltration. Au final, Eren en savait plus que lui puisqu'il avait déjà été dans leur QG, avait rencontré les trois capitaines et le grand patron. Mais ça, il se garda bien de le dire :

-Voici ma carte avec mon numéro. N'hésite pas à me contacter en cas de besoin. Sois seulement vigilant de ne pas te faire prendre en train de me téléphoner.

-D'accord.

-Faîtes comme si de rien n'était. Faîtes votre travail habituel en passant un peu plus de temps avec Levi. Nous allons nous organiser pour vous encadrer au mieux, ne vous souciez de nous que si vous avez besoin d'aide ou si vous avez des informations à nous donner.

Le jeune homme observa la petite carte que le détective lui tendait avant de la prendre et de hocher la tête :

-Entendu.

-Il ne portera pas de micro ?, demanda Mikasa.

-Non. Ça serait trop dangereux.

-Et dans le salon ?

-Si deux capitaines de la mafia s'y rendent cela signifie qu'il doit être surveillé. Je crains que tenter d'y installer des micros ne soit trop risqué.

Kitz donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Eren :

-Courage mon garçon. Tout ira bien.

L'Oméga lui offrit un tout petit sourire avant que le détective ne s'en aille. Mikasa se tourna vers son frère :

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

-Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix.

-Si. Tu peux te rétracter.

-Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te mettre dans une situation délicate avec lui, donc non, je ne me rétracterais pas.

-Tu vas te mettre en danger Eren…

-Je suis déjà en danger si la mafia vient au salon.

Mikasa resta silencieuse :

-Je vais rentrer. Sois prudente. Et ne rentre pas trop tard.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Non, ça va aller. Merci.

L'Oméga déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il avait besoin de marcher. Il marchait lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Comment allait-il gérer cette situation de MERDE ?! Qu'avait-il donc fait pour se retrouver dans un tel bordel ? Juste parce qu'il était un Oméga ne justifiait pas que l'univers entier devait le soumette à toutes les épreuves possibles. Eren donna un violent coup de pied dans une poubelle pour extérioriser sa colère et sa frustration. Etrangement, les gens s'écartaient un peu de son chemin, sans doute son visage indiquait sa colère et sa frustration.

* * *

Il claqua rageusement la porte de son appartement avant de la verrouiller et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se figea net lorsqu'il vit un certain Alpha, debout près de sa bibliothèque de mangas :

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Kitz ?

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour, il se jeta sur Levi avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler :

-Je vais te faire la peau !, cria-t-il.

Le noiraud n'eut aucun mal à saisir les poignets de son attaquant et à retourner la situation pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Eren tenta de se débattre, mais Levi était bien plus fort que lui. Leurs corps étaient trop collés et le jeune homme pouvait sentir les muscles de Levi se contracter pour le maintenir en place. Malgré le fait qu'il était furieux, l'Oméga ne put pas s'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir et une douce chaleur dans son ventre. Il aimait la proximité qu'il avait avec l'Alpha. Le brun devait se sortir de là avant de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même :

-Lâche-moi ! C'est de ta faute si je me retrouve dans cette situation !

-Calmes-toi.

-Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou et c'est à cause de toi !

Levi se pressa un peu plus contre lui, faisant couiner Eren :

-Si je te lâche, seras-tu sage ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux avant de soupirer :

-Oui, finit-il par souffler.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Levi était trop fort pour lui et trop proche. L'Alpha relâcha sa « proie » et la laissa se retourner lentement et calmement vers lui. Il s'assit doucement sur le lit tout en déclarant :

-Good boy.

L'Oméga frissonna, comme à chaque fois que Levi le surnommait ainsi :

-Que t'as dit Kitz ?

Le brun croisa ses bras sur son torse en soupirant et répondit, sans regarder l'homme assit sur son lit. C'était une tentation bien trop grande :

-Il m'a montré des photos et m'a demandé si je vous connaissais, Hanji et toi. J'ai dit que vous étiez des clients et que je n'en savais pas plus.

Les yeux acier ne le lâchaient pas, indiquant clairement que le mafieux attendait la suite :

-Il m'a demandé…

Eren ne finit pas sa phrase mais se crispa sur lui-même. Levi se leva et posa un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever le visage et le tourner lentement vers lui :

-Que t'a-t-il demandé ?

Le plus jeune se perdit dans les yeux de son aîné tout en rougissant du contact et de leur proximité :

-Il m'a demandé de me rapprocher de toi pour obtenir des informations. Il m'a conseillé de…

Nouveau temps d'arrêt et intensification du rouge de ses joues :

-De ?

L'Oméga dégluti, pouvait-il vraiment le dire ? Le pouce du noiraud passa délicatement sur sa lèvre inférieure, allumant un feu dans son ventre et déclenchant une vague de désir au creux de ses reins :

-Que t'a-t-il conseillé de faire pour obtenir plus d'informations Eren ?

La réponse fut si faiblement prononcée que quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur bulle n'aurait pas pu l'entendre :

-… D'écarter les cuisses pour toi pour avoir plus de résultats.

Levi esquissa un léger sourire amusé :

-Voilà une chose intéressante à laquelle je ne dirais pas non…

Eren ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de devenir encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était. Si le jeune homme était gêné, cela ne l'empêcha pas de libérer des phéromones auxquelles l'Alpha répondit en appuyant un peu plus sur la lèvre inférieure du brun, jusqu'à voir ses dents :

-Qu'as-tu répondu Eren ? Qu'as-tu dit lorsqu'il t'a demandé de faire ça ?

-Il a sous-entendu que si je refusais, ça aurait de dramatiques conséquences… Alors, j'ai accepté.

A sa grande surprise, les lèvres du noiraud s'étirèrent en un fin sourire :

-Très bien… Kitz souhaite t'impliquer dans notre petite guerre, très bien.

Eren pencha la tête sur le côté, du moins, autant que les doigts de Levi le lui permettaient :

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Ne t'inquiète de rien _little boy_. Je m'occupe de tout, mais rien ne t'empêche d'essayer de faire ce qu'il t'a dit pour ajouter des rebondissements au spectacle qui s'annonce.

Une dernière pression sur ses lèvres et Levi s'éloignait :

-Att-Attends.

Le noiraud s'immobilisa :

-Tu as dit que tu serais absent trois jours…

-J'ai laissé des ordres à Auruo. J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin que je sois là.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Levi quittait la pièce en passant par la fenêtre. Le corps d'Eren n'eut pas le temps de réagir, encore engourdi par un étrange désir. Il ressentait encore la chaleur du corps de l'Alpha contre le sien et la regrettait déjà. Levi était revenu pour lui… Il était heureux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger. De quel spectacle parlait-il ? Le noiraud venait-il de sous-entendre qu'il devait essayer de lui faire les yeux doux ? Le jeune homme était perdu. Il se sentait impuissant et manipulé. Et il détestait ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde veuille diriger sa vie pour lui ? Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et hurla aussi fort que possible. Le coussin étouffant un peu le bruit. Sa colère se mua en frustration et elle fut tellement intense qu'il se mit à pleurer. Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta la tête dans son oreiller à pleurer mais ce sont de petits coups contre sa porte de chambre qui lui firent sortirent sa tête de la surface moelleuse :

-Eren ?

C'était sa sœur. Le brun s'assit sur son lit et essuya ses larmes avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Le visage de sa sœur termina de se décomposer en voyant les sillons humides sur les joues de son frère ainsi que ses yeux rouges et son air abattu :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter… Appelle-le et dis-lui que tu as changé d'avis. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour te protéger. Je dirais à ce type de ne plus venir ici et tu seras de nouveau tranquille.

En cet instant et dans son état émotionnel fragile, Eren vit rouge. Sa propre sœur essayait de diriger sa vie. Il repoussa ses mains de son visage et recula d'un pas :

-J'en ai assez que tout le monde veuille diriger ma vie sous prétexte que je suis un Oméga qui a besoin de protection ! Je suis un être capable de réfléchir, de prendre ses propres décisions et d'en assumer les conséquences ! J'ai accepté cette mission et je la mènerais à bien. Alors toi, comme tous les autres, foutez-moi la paix et faîtes votre job pour que le mien se passe bien !

Eren ne criait jamais sur sa sœur, mais ce soir, il en avait assez. Il claqua sa porte de chambre au nez de sa sœur et la verrouilla avant de frapper un bon coup dessus. Il en avait assez ! Il allait montrer à tout le monde qu'il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul même en étant un Oméga. Le brun essuya rageusement ses larmes avant de s'asseoir à son petit bureau, d'ouvrir son ordinateur portable et de se mettre au travail. Il avait des recherches à faire pour mieux comprendre les relations entre Alphas et Omégas. Certes Eren avait suivis les cours à ce sujet, comme tout le monde au collège, mais ces cours ne leur apprenaient pas à courtiser ou à flirter, ni a repérer les signes correspondants.

Les premières informations qu'il trouva étaient très générales. La société se composait d'Alpha, de Bétas et d'Omégas. La population se divise en différentes meute pour que chaque individu ait un Alpha « Chef de meute » à qui référer en cas de besoin. Seuls de rares personnes n'en ont pas. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Eren et Mikasa. Puisqu'ils faisaient partie de la meute composée d'eux-mêmes et de leurs amis, le chef de la meute étant Mikasa. Autant dire que ça allait être difficile pour elle de laisser volontairement un membre de sa meute, et son frère, flirter avec le danger sur pattes qu'était Levi Ackerman.

Les Alphas sont rares mais sont les êtres dominants. Ce sont eux qui occupent les hautes sphères de la société, bien que quelques Bétas arrivent à s'y hisser parfois. Les Alphas peuvent émettre des phéromones influençant sur leur entourage. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir diriger une meute et il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Alpha chef de meute.

Lorsqu'ils sont trop énervés, ils peuvent rentrés en frénésie. A ce moment-là, le loup prend le dessus sur l'humain et ils sont capables de massacrés tout ceux passant dans son champ de vision. Seul leur âme-sœur peut les calmer. Lorsqu'ils sont trop excités, ils peuvent entrés en rut. Dans cet état, ils n'auront qu'un seul objectif, avoir des rapports sexuels avec la personne les ayant excités jusqu'à être pleinement satisfait.

Les Bétas constituent la majeure partie de la société. Ils n'ont pas de caractéristiques particulières. Et les meutes sont généralement uniquement composées de Bétas sous la direction d'un Alpha.

Les Omégas sont extrêmement rares et exclusivement masculin. Ils sont le lien entre tous les membres de la meute. Si l'Alpha est le dirigeant, l'Oméga est le confident. Son rôle est d'aider la meute et d'en protéger les membres les plus faibles. Eren savait, pour le vivre lui-même, que les Omégas ont des périodes dîtes de « chaleurs » durant lesquelles, ils peuvent tomber enceintes. Ceci est possible uniquement durant cette période-là. Il savait que c'était les 4 ou 5 jours les plus durs du mois. Eren détestait ses chaleurs. Il avait trop chaud, il transpirait, il était incapable de penser correctement et surtout, son organisme produisait une quantité incroyable de lubrifiant naturel qui coulait le long de ses cuisses et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être poisseux. Son corps entier était consumé par le désir d'être sexuellement comblé, mais malheureusement pour lui, ses jouets n'y parvenaient que temporairement. En réalité, il était désespéré d'avoir un Alpha pour le nouer et ainsi conserver autant de semence que possible dans son corps pour augmenter les chances de fécondation.

Lorsqu'il était jeune, Eren s'était dit qu'il lui suffisait de trouver un Alpha lorsqu'il en avait besoin et basta. Mais non, il avait ensuite apprit que lorsqu'un Oméga passait ses chaleurs avec un Alpha cela signifiait qu'il l'avait choisi comme compagnon et qu'il souhaitait être marqué. C'est-à-dire être mordu à la gorge de façon à ce que la cicatrice ne parte jamais et que tous sache que l'Oméga était pris et qu'aucun autre Alpha, ou toute autre personne, ne pourra jamais le combler. Il en allait de même pour l'Alpha, qui serait incapable de se passer de son Oméga, l'empêchant de trouver le bonheur et le plaisir en dehors de ses bras. Le processus de marquage étant définitif, il fallait bien réfléchir avant de passer ses chaleurs avec un Alpha. D'autant que les Alphas étaient grandement influencés par les phéromones dégagées par un Oméga en chaleur et qu'ils étaient incapables de résister à leur besoin viscéral de le clamer comme sien.

Cette notion de choix était capitale pour les Omégas, et pour certains Alphas. Malheureusement, quelques Alphas n'avaient pour intérêt que leur propre réputation et n'hésitait pas à forcer un Oméga à se lier à eux. Il était très bien vu de posséder un Oméga. Cela signifiait que l'Alpha était quelqu'un de fiable et de responsable. Etant donné que les Omégas étaient rares, c'était un luxe d'en avoir un à ses côtés. Etrangement, le fait que tous les Omégas soient des mâles ne semblaient pas arrêtés les Alphas en quête de reconnaissance sociale…

C'est pour cela qu'Eren masquait sa vraie nature, il ne voulait pas être forcé à se lier à un Alpha pour le restant de ses jours et être considéré comme un objet plus ou moins sexuel.

Le jeune homme passa une bonne heure à chercher avant de trouver un site intéressant donnant des conseils de séduction. Si on avait un jour dit à Eren qu'il allait lire et suivre ce genre de conneries pour filles, il aurait ri. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il allait réellement le faire.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	7. Chapitre 7 Le plan de Levi

Chapitre 7 : Le plan de Levi

Eren dégluti en se regardant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain. C'était la première fois qu'il s'habillait ainsi. Un jean slim noir et un T-shirt beige. Ce T-shirt, qui dévoilait son épaule gauche grâce à un col trop large, était un cadeau de Connie et Sasha. « Tu te trouveras jamais un Alpha si tu ne t'exposes pas un minimum », lui avaient-ils dit en souriant. Il ne l'avait jamais porté… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui :

-Allez, courage Eren, tu peux le faire.

Il expira un bon coup avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Mikasa le regarda depuis la table de la cuisine. Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tartine de confiture :

-Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ?, s'écria-t-elle.

-Bien-sûr que si.

-Mais tu es malade ! Tu vas te faire agresser accoutrer ainsi !

Eren foudroya sa sœur du regard avant de sèchement lui répondre :

-Dans ce cas, ne tarde pas à aller prendre tes fonctions de filature pour mon infiltration.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il posa son pyjama sur son lit avant de fourrer son téléphone dans sa poche. Il traversa l'appartement sans un mot pour sa sœur pour rejoindre le salon de thé. Il mit tout en place pour l'ouverture et ne tarda pas à retourner la pancarte pour indiquer qu'il était ouvert. La clochette de la porte ne sonna pas immédiatement, ce qui surprit le brun. Levi arrivait dès que la pancarte était retournée d'habitude. L'Oméga se crispa un peu, et si le noiraud ne venait plus ? Il fut tenté de prendre son téléphone pour lui demander où il était mais il se ravisa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas son client habituel du matin, mais il le servit avec le sourire. Le client était une femme, une Béta :

-Vous avez… Vous avez changé quelque chose…

Eren rougi :

-Vous trouvez ?

-Oui. Vous semblez plus à l'aise…

-Ho… Merci.

La rouquine lui offrit un sourire avant de prendre sa tasse à emporter et de partir. Elle retient la porte à nul autre que Levi et le brun déglutit. Le « jeu » comme l'avait nommé l'Alpha hier commençait maintenant. Le noiraud leva enfin les yeux vers Eren et il s'immobilisa une seconde avant qu'un sourire amusé n'étire ses lèvres et qu'il se remette en marche pour rejoindre le comptoir :

-Bonjour gamin.

-Bonjour l'ancêtre.

Pour le moment, c'était comme d'habitude. Sauf lorsque Levi s'accouda au comptoir :

-Je vois que tu as décidé de rejoindre la partie…

-Je… Si la police voit que je ne fais rien, ils vont se douter de quelque chose…

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire de plus alors.

Le clin d'œil que lui adressa le noiraud ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il sous-entendait :

-Un thé noir aux amandes.

Les joues d'Eren le brûlaient mais il devait se donner du courage. S'il voulait « jouer », comme Levi le disait, il devait se débrouiller mieux que ça pour tenir le rythme. Alors il inspira à pleins poumons avant de se pencher pour se rapprocher de l'Alpha, de lui faire ses plus beaux yeux de biche et de dire :

-D'accord. Tu veux quelque chose pour accompagner le thé ?

Le noiraud émit un grognement appréciateur alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la peau dénudée de l'Oméga qui ne se trouvait désormais qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas pris en considération le fait que leur proximité n'influençait pas que Levi, mais lui aussi. Ses phéromones latentes étaient une pure tentation pour lui et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait envie de se blottir contre le noiraud… Voir plus :

-Je crains que tu ne puisses pas me fournir ce qui me fait envie… Pas ici du moins.

Inspiré d'une audace soudaine et inattendue, Eren sourit, joueur et s'approcha encore plus de Levi pour pouvoir chuchoter au creux de l'oreille de son interlocuteur :

-Comme c'est dommage.

Le mafieux et le vendeur de thé étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se regardant avec un désir non dissimulé et non simulé. Eren ne saurait dire ce qu'il se serait passé si la porte « privée » ne s'était pas ouverte sur Mikasa. Elle allait dire quelque chose à son frère mais se figea net en voyant les deux hommes aussi proches. L'Oméga se recula légèrement pour regarder sa sœur comme si elle dérangeait, ce qui était un peu le cas :

-Passe une bonne journée Mikasa, lui dit-il en souriant.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois Levi :

-Je vous apporte votre thé tout de suite monsieur. Je vous laisse vous installer.

Et il lui tourna le dos pour allumer la bouilloire et prendre une tasse et une sous-tasse. Puis il porta toute son attention sur sa sœur qui lui fit signe d'approcher. L'Oméga ne manqua pas l'éclat de jalousie dans les yeux de Levi avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour rejoindre sa table habituelle :

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, lui chuchota Mikasa.

-Pas vraiment, mais ça à plutôt l'air de marcher, non ?

Mais maintenant qu'il avait fait ça, il se sentait terriblement honteux. Plus jamais il ne ferait ça. C'était une mauvaise idée. Ils tournèrent vivement la tête vers la porte lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée du salon résonna. La foule de clients du matin était arrivée :

-Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle-moi.

-Promis.

Et Mikasa quitta le salon. Avec sa sœur en moins sur le tableau, Eren pouvait demander à Levi ce qu'il comptait faire. En attendant, le jeune homme essaya d'être le plus tentateur possible pour sa cible sans paraitre vulgaire aux yeux de ses autres clients. Cela semblait marcher puisque Levi le couvait d'un regard empli de désir. Lorsqu'il lui apporta son thé, il se pencha un peu plus que nécessaire et chuchota :

-Quel est le plan ?

-Jouons le petit jeu de Kitz. Je pense que ça sera intéressant, autant pour toi que pour moi. Et puis, je vais pouvoir éliminer quelques menaces grâce à lui. Alors le plan est de faire ce qu'il demande.

Levi effleura le menton du jeune homme du bout des doigts :

-Mais si je te dis de faire quelque chose, fais-le, sans poser aucune question. Suis-je clair ?

Eren dégluti avant d'hocher la tête. Tout son être le poussait à plus faire confiance à l'Alpha face à lui qu'à Kitz :

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?, se surprit-il à souffler.

Le noiraud sourit :

-Séduis-moi autant que je vais te faire la cour.

Un déclic se produisit dans l'esprit du brun. Le jeu allait peut-être être plus risqué que prévu. Eren allait devoir combattre son instinct à chaque fois que Levi allait lui faire la cour. Il ne devait pas croire que c'était réel. Sinon, il était fichu. Mais il pouvait y arriver, il en était sûr.

* * *

Malheureusement, Eren n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le pensait. Et dès la première marque d'affection, son cœur chavira.

* * *

L'Oméga avait cassé sa bouilloire en voulant aller trop vite entre deux remplissages d'eau. Il s'était brûlé et avait tout lâché par réflexe. Inutile de dire que le jeune homme avait galéré pour assurer la fin de son service et que son stress avait atteint des sommets. Il regardait régulièrement l'horloge murale pour pouvoir partir dès la fin de son service pour aller acheter une nouvelle bouilloire en urgence.

A 18h30, il prit un peu d'argent dans la caisse juste avant de se saisir les clés du salon et de se précipiter vers la porte. Cependant, le brun se figea net en voyant face à lui Levi, portant dans ses bras deux gros cartons. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer silencieusement pendant une bonne minute avant que l'Alpha ne grogne :

-Je te les pose où ?

Eren cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se décaler pour laisser le noiraud entrer :

-Levi je dois… Aller acheter une nouvelle bouilloire… Je n'ai pas…

-Ouvre avant de me dire de dégager.

Le brun s'approcha doucement et se figea net lorsque l'Alpha lui tendit un couteau :

-Pour le scotch, ajouta-t-il pour rassurer Eren.

Le jeune homme enroula doucement ses doigts autour du manche de l'arme avant de l'utiliser pour ouvrir le premier carton. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux en voyant une bouillote neuve, la meilleure sur le marché à l'heure actuelle, avec différentes options, et avec une plus grande contenance :

-Mais…

-Et le deuxième carton en contient une autre.

Ça avait dû lui coûter une fortune et il ne lui avait pas rendu son argent de la dernière fois :

-Mais… Je… Attends.

Eren se précipita vers la caisse et l'ouvrit :

-Combien je te dois ?

-Eren.

Le jeune homme ouvrit son logiciel qui lui faisait automatiquement ses fins de journée en fonction des commandes enregistrées pendant le service :

-Tiens déjà ce que je te devais des courses, déclara-t-il en lui tendant de quoi faire 100 euros.

-Eren.

-Avec ça je pense pouvoir te donner…

Il était en train de calculer lorsque Levi gronda :

-Eren !, claqua Levi sur son ton d'Alpha le plus dominant possible.

Et l'Oméga se tut, releva vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur avant de la baisser immédiatement en signe de soumission. Dieu qu'il détestait sa réaction instinctive. Levi s'approcha de lui, enroula ses doigts autour de l'argent pour le prendre, non sans effleurer largement sa peau avant de lui relever le visage :

-Regarde-moi.

Eren déglutit mais n'obéit pas. Il avait trop peur :

-Regarde-moi, claqua Levi.

Et cette fois-ci, le jeune homme leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux aciers de son interlocuteur :

-Garde l'argent, accepte ces premiers cadeaux et laisses-moi te faire la cour… Eren.

Son nom prononcé avec autant de tendresse fit trembler les jambes du plus jeune :

-Je…

-Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

Eren fut… Surpris. La plupart des Alphas courtisaient sans se poser la moindre question. Il avait pensé que Levi serait typiquement ce genre d'Alpha, mais non. Il lui demandait l'autorisation. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sorti, alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête en rougissant :

-Bien. Dans ce cas, j'insiste, garde les cadeaux. En tant qu'Alpha, je vivrais très mal que _**mon**_ Oméga refuse mes cadeaux.

Le cœur du brun s'emballa alors que ses joues s'enflammaient. Levi l'avait appelé _**son**_ Oméga. Son instinct aurait pu le faire mourir de bonheur contrairement à son esprit qui essayait de le raisonner et de lui rappeler que rien de tout ceci n'était sincère :

-Ferme la porte derrière moi et file te coucher. Je veux que tu sois en forme pour demain.

Eren pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras bien.

Étrangement, le jeune homme était partagé entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité. Qu'avait prévu Levi ? Le noiraud effleura sa joue du bout des doigts pour le tirer de ses pensées :

-A demain.

-Euh… Oui. A demain.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte et se séparèrent lentement sur le seuil. Levi attendit sagement qu'Eren verrouille la porte du salon et ne tire le rideau avant de partir. Le jeune homme resta immobile un instant avant de lentement se tourner vers les bouilloires offertes par le noiraud. Il ne put s'empêcher bien longtemps de les nettoyer et de les tester. Elles étaient clairement plus rapides à faire bouillir l'eau et elles en faisaient bouillir largement plus. Il allait gagner tellement de temps pendant le service. Le brun termina d'installer les nouvelles bouilloires dans le salon avant de monter manger un morceau et d'envoyer un message à Levi pour le remercier une nouvelle fois.

 ** _« Merci encore pour les bouilloires. Elles sont super. »_**

 ** _« Je t'en prie. Va dormir maintenant. »_**

 ** _« Dois-je porter quelque chose de particulier pour demain ? »_**

La réponse tarda un peu à arriver :

 ** _« Habites-toi avec classe. Je passerais te prendre à 20h. Ne sois pas en retard. »_**

 ** _« D'accord. »_**

L'Oméga ouvrit son armoire et il n'avait rien de particulièrement classe à se mettre. Il fouilla un peu dans ses vêtements pour trouver le costume qu'il avait porté pour la remise de son diplôme de fin de lycée et celui qu'il avait porté pour l'enterrement de ses parents. Hors de question qu'il porte ce dernier mais il pouvait tenter de mettre le premier. Eren l'essaya, il était un peu court, mais ça devrait aller. Il avait hâte d'être à demain pour savoir ce que lui avait réservé Levi. Le jeune homme s'endormi peu après et rêva de nombreux scénarios de soirée avec l'Alpha.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Eren put constater l'efficacité de son nouveau matériel et en fut très heureux. Il en aurait bien faire part à Levi si ce dernier était venu. Mais cela n'a pas été le cas de la toute la journée. Il avait espéré voir Hanji débarquée mais ce ne fut pas le cas non plus. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Est-ce que l'Alpha allait bien ? A midi, il prit son courage à deux mains et envoya un message à Levi. Il ne devait pas donner l'impression de s'inquiéter, sinon le noiraud allait lui en parler pendant longtemps

 ** _« Salut Levi, c'est bien à 20h ce soir ? »_**

Il savait pertinemment que sa réponse était dans l'avant-dernier message de Levi, mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était toujours en vie. Selon Eren, Levi mit une éternité à lui répondre, alors qu'en réalité, il ne mit que deux heures

 ** _« Bonjour Eren. Oui, je passerais te prendre à 20h précise. Ne sois pas en retard et porte un costume.»_**

Le brun soupira de soulagement, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il était heureux de savoir que l'Alpha était en vie

 ** _« Je serais à l'heure. »_**

 ** _« Je n'en attends pas moins. »_**

L'Oméga sourit avant de se remettre au travail, l'esprit tranquille.

Il était 19h et Eren terminait de se préparer :

-Promets-moi d'être prudent, déclara Mikasa après que son frère lui ai expliqué ce qu'il allait faire ce soir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Levi ne me fera pas de mal.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Sentiments d'Oméga ?

Le brun connaissait la vraie réponse, la protection qu'il devait lui apporter, mais au-delà de ça, son instinct lui disait aussi que Levi ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Eren termina de nouer sa cravate avant de se tourner vers Mikasa :

-Comment tu me trouves ?

Elle l'observa avant de dire :

-Tu es très beau. Trop peut-être.

Le jeune homme sourit avant de mettre son portefeuille et son portable dans ses poches intérieures :

-Kitz, moi et le reste de l'équipe vous suivrons de loin. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, sors de l'endroit où il t'emmènera et je te récupérerais.

-D'accord.

Le frère et la sœur s'enlacèrent rapidement avant que l'Alpha ne quitte l'appartement. Elle devait partir en avance pour rejoindre le van dans lequel se trouvait le reste de l'équipe de surveillance d'Eren. C'est à 19h55 qu'Eren posa les pieds sur le trottoir devant le salon de thé. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et il senti une odeur familière celle de Gunther :

-Bonsoir Eren. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Si tu veux bien me suivre, Le boss t'attend.

Le jeune homme sourit avant de suivre le brun. Le stress frappa Eren en cet instant précis. Il réalisait enfin qu'il allait sortir avec Levi, l'Exécuteur de la mafia Survey Corps. Et s'il était vu avec lui ? Et s'il était pris pour cible ? Et si Levi n'arrivait pas à temps pour le protéger ? Son cœur commença à tambouriner frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et sa respiration commença à s'accélérer. Il resta immobile lorsque Gunther lui ouvrit la portière de la même voiture que le soir de son « kidnapping » :

-Si tu veux bien te donner la peine de monter.

L'Oméga déglutit avant d'inspirer profondément pour se donner du courage. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, alors il monta dans la voiture. Levi était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone portable. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, il rangea son téléphone dans sa veste de costume :

-Bonsoir Eren.

-Bonsoir Levi.

-Tu sais où aller Gunther.

Et la voiture se mit en mouvement :

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

C'était une question bien classique venant de Levi. Souhaitait-il savoir si la police était venue le voir ? :

-La journée a été calme. Kitz n'est pas venu et je ne crois pas avoir vu de policiers non plus.

-Je sais. Auruo m'a fait son rapport. Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais.

Eren pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. L'Alpha lui demandait-il sincèrement si sa journée de travail s'était bien passée ? Comme… Un homme normal ? :

-Et bien… Oui. Ma journée s'est bien passée. La tienne ?

-Elle s'est bien déroulée.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Eren n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Levi tourna entièrement la tête vers le jeune homme et se mit à le fixer :

-Le costume te va bien.

Eren rougit :

-Merci.

« Il va falloir faire mieux que ça Eren si tu veux que tout ceci est l'air convaincant. », pensa-t-il :

-Ce soir je t'emmène au restaurant. C'est un établissement luxueux, je te demanderais donc de te comporter correctement et de te montrer respectueux des personnes que nous y trouverons. Est-ce clair ?

-… Oui.

-Oui qui ?

-Oui monsieur.

- _Good boy._

Le jeune homme était persuadé que ces mots finiraient par le tuer.

Lorsque la portière s'ouvrit, Eren manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. La devanture du restaurant lui donnait déjà la couleur du niveau de richesse des personnes qui le fréquentait. Il n'avait pas encore franchi la porte qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas à sa place ici. Levi lui tendit sa main :

-Nous y allons ?

Le brun dégluti avant de glisser ses doigts contre la paume ouverte de l'Alpha. Sa peau était fraiche et douce. Ce qui le surprit étant donné le travail que faisait Levi. Les doigts du noiraud se refermèrent sur son poignet et il l'aida à sortir de la voiture :

-Gunther, surveille les alentours. Je ne veux pas être dérangé ce soir.

-Compris patron.

La voiture s'éloigna doucement, laissant Levi et Eren, seuls, devant le restaurant. L'Alpha le tira doucement par le poignet :

-Suis-moi.

Et Eren se laissa faire, priant pour ne pas faire de bêtises et pour ne pas se faire tuer :

-C'est un restaurant habituellement fréquenté par la mafia ?

Levi esquissa un sourire :

-Voilà une question intéressante Eren. La réponse ira-t-elle à Kitz ?

-… Non. J'aimerais simplement savoir si je risque de me faire tuer par des rivaux à toi.

Le noiraud s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers l'Oméga :

-Dans ce cas, nous finirons cette conversation à l'intérieur et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Levi le tira une nouvelle fois à sa suite et ils passèrent les portes :

-Bonsoir messieurs. A quel nom avez-vous réservé ?

-Ackerman.

Le maître d'hôtel vérifia sur sa liste avant de les regarder en souriant :

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Eren fut heureux que Levi le guide car il était trop occupé à regarder son environnement que là où il m'était ses pieds. Les murs étaient richement décorés. Les lustres étaient en cristal. Le plafond était en bois sculpté, tout comme le sol :

-Voici votre table.

Levi tira une chaise et invita Eren à s'y installer d'un mouvement de la main :

-Merci, souffla-t-il doucement en s'asseyant.

Puis l'Alpha s'installa en face de lui :

-Je vous apporte la carte tout de suite.

-Merci.

Le brun ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à tant de luxe. Et les personnes autour d'eux transpiraient l'argent. Tous portaient des vêtements de grandes marques et des bijoux ayant l'air de coûter des fortunes. Il se sentait affreusement misérable… :

-Arrête.

Eren releva vivement la tête pour faire face à Levi :

-Je n'ai rien fait, couina le jeune homme.

-Tu te compares aux autres. Arrête immédiatement.

Le brun allait répliquer lorsque le menu apparu devant lui :

-Euh… Merci.

-Je vous en prie.

Le maître d'hôtel s'éclipsa dès qu'il eut rempli sa tâche, les laissant à nouveaux seuls :

-Prends ce que tu veux.

Il allait surtout prendre le plat le moins cher pour ne pas trop rajouter à sa dette envers l'Alpha. Ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites alors que son estomac tombait dans ses talons lorsqu'il ouvrit le menu et regarda les prix des plats. C'était… Hyper cher ! :

-Je… Levi, je ne veux pas manger ici.

Le noiraud arqua un sourcil tout en levant les yeux vers lui :

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que…

Eren se pencha en avant pour chuchoter :

-Parce que je n'ai pas d'argent pour…

Levi grogna légèrement, ce qui fit taire le plus jeune :

-Je viens de te dire que tu pouvais prendre ce que tu voulais. Ne te soucie pas du prix.

-Mais je…

-Ne suis-je pas censé m'assurer que tu manges correctement ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension :

-Si je veux devenir ton Alpha, je dois assurer ton bonheur et ton bien-être. Alors mange à ta faim, je m'occupe du reste. Ne t'en soucie pas.

L'Oméga devient rouge comme une tomate. Il était gêné que Levi puisse évoquer un tel sujet en public mais il était aussi comblé de bonheur par ses mots. Il était également terriblement confus. Etait-ce simplement pour son plan que Levi agissait ainsi ou y avait-il une once de vérité dans tout ceci ? :

-Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu me fixes comme ça Eren, mais je risque de sauter le plat pour passer directement au dessert.

Le regard qu'il lui lança ne permettait aucun doute sur ses intentions :

-Et ça serait dommage car la nourriture ici est délicieuse et nous devons parler affaires.

Pour masquer sa gêne, le brun enfouit sa tête dans le menu entre ses mains et observa les plats proposés. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié des intitulés, alors il décida de prendre ce qui l'inspirait le plus une sorte de volaille cuisinée bizarrement avec des légumes. Une fois leur commande passée, Eren prit son courage à deux mains face au silence de Levi et lui demanda :

-A quoi me suis-je exposé ce soir ? A quoi me suis-je exposé en acceptant d'être vu avec toi ?

L'Alpha croisa ses mains sur la table :

-Ce soir, je mets en place les bases de mon plan pour Kitz. Dans ce restaurant se trouve actuellement différents alliés de la mafia Survey Corps. Le fait qu'ils découvrent ta jolie frimousse en ma compagnie leur permet de faire un certain nombre de suppositions.

-Je suis foutu…

-Non. Ecoutes-moi. En faisant des sorties ensembles nos alliés intégrons le fait que tu es à moi. Ce qui signifie qu'ils ne doivent pas toucher à un seul de tes cheveux car tu es important pour moi et pour Survey Corps. Et que s'ils te touchaient, les conséquences seraient dramatiques pour eux.

-Mais vos ennemis sauront aussi qui cibler pour t'atteindre.

Levi esquissa un sourire amusé :

-Je mets au défi n'importe qui de venir s'en prendre à toi sachant que tu es mon futur Oméga.

Le jeune homme devient encore plus rouge.

Comment l'Alpha faisait-il pour dire des choses aussi touchantes avec autant de sincérité en sachant pertinemment que c'était faux ?

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	8. Bonus Noël avec la mafia

Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Bonus : Noël avec la mafia

Le quartier général de la mafia Survey Corps était rarement en ébullition. Les rares fois où cela se produisait signifiait que quelque chose de gros pour le business se préparait.

Pourtant, cela faisait une semaine qu'une certaine agitation régnait entre les murs. Et ceci était dû à une seule et unique personne Eren Jaeger.

Le jeune Oméga était, de base, une véritable boule d'énergie. Mais à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, c'était encore pire. Même son Alpha avait du mal à le maitriser… Ce qui relevait du mysticisme connaissant la capacité de dominance de Levi.

Et depuis Lundi, il ne cessait de réceptionner des colis contenant des décorations de Noël et entre chacun d'elles, le jeune homme décorait chaque pièce du château. Et cela faisait beaucoup de pièces.

Le matin de Noël ne fit pas exception. Eren s'était extrait des bras de Levi, qui dormait encore, avait enfilé des vêtements propres et avait filé dans le hall pour apporter les dernière touches aux deux grands sapins de chaque côté de l'escalier principal :

-Je peux faire les cookies de Noël, s'il te plait Eren ?

-D'accord, mais pas de drogues dedans Hanji.

-Promis.

La brunette avait été la première à succomber à la folie de Noël façon Eren. La plupart des membres du noyau mafieux les avait aidé à décoré. Et la surprise vient avec l'aide de Mike et d'Erwin. Quoique ce dernier était au courant des plans du jeune homme depuis longtemps puisque c'est lui qui avait accepté qu'Eren fasse livrer quinze tonnes de matériel chez lui.

Tout le monde apporta à nouveau son aide en cuisine pour préparer le grand repas qui allait rassembler tous les membres du noyau mafieux, soit une bonne dizaine de personnes.

Eren avait de la farine sur la joue lorsqu'Ilse passa la tête dans la cuisine et cria :

-Eren !

Le jeune homme cessa de cuisiner pour porter toute son attention sur la Béta :

-Oui ?

-Il y a encore un colis pour toi.

-J'arrive.

L'Oméga s'essuya les mains sur son tablier avant de quitter la cuisine pour rejoindre le hall. Erd se trouvait-là :

-J'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé.

-Merci.

Les deux hommes se sourirent alors que le brun serrait la boite contre lui. Il savait ce qu'elle contenait. C'était le cadeau d'anniversaire de Levi. Si son Alpha n'aimait pas Noël, ni son anniversaire qui était le même jour, Eren s'était fixé comme objectif de lui faire aimer au moins son cadeau.

Le jeune homme fit un crochet par la cuisine pour laisser son tablier et pour préparer un thé noir à la violette à Levi. L'Alpha avait tendance à être ronchon lorsqu'on le réveillait, mais avec un bon thé, tout allait mieux.

Eren monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas réveiller l'Alpha ronchon au réveil qui dormait encore. Il inspira en silence à pleins poumons et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il adorait l'odeur qui régnait dans leur chambre. Un mélange de leurs phéromones absolument délicieux. Il cacha la boite dans son armoire avant de se retourner pour observer Levi. Il semblait tellement plus détendu et calme lorsqu'il dormait. Il était encore plus beau. L'Oméga déposa la tasse de thé sur sa table de chevet avant de grimper sur le lit.

Le brun prit appui sur ses coudes pour continuer son observation de l'homme en face de lui. Puis il approcha ses doigts de sa joue droite et la caressa lentement. Levi grimaça mais ne bougea pas.

Eren sourit avant de s'approcher davantage et de frotter tout doucement son nez contre la joue pâle de son Alpha :

-Levi, murmura-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Le brun déposa un premier baiser sur sa joue :

-Levi…

Puis toute une série de baiser pour tirer son amant du sommeil :

-Levi. Réveilles-toi.

Le noiraud soupira :

-Quoi ?

Eren adorait la voix du matin de l'Alpha. Elle était plus grave et légèrement râpeuse :

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Levi grogna et roula sur le dos :

-Tu me réveilles pour ça ?

-Il n'y a pas que ça chéri. Le repas sera bientôt prêt et tout le monde sera là.

-J'ai du travail.

Eren fit la moue :

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Erwin a suspend toute activité non urgente et obligatoire. Tu es totalement libre aujourd'hui.

L'Oméga lui embrassa rapidement les lèvres :

-Si tu ne te lèves pas, tu vas rater le repas, les cadeaux et ton anniversaire.

-Je ne fête ni Noël, ni mon anniversaire. Laisses-moi dormir.

Le jeune homme se redressa et croisa les bras sur son torse tout en grimaçant de mécontentement :

-D'accord. Très bien. Reste au lit. Moi, je vais rejoindre les autres.

Eren esquissa un sourire amusé avant d'approcher sa bouche de l'oreille de Levi :

-Tu n'auras pas ton cadeau d'anniversaire et c'est dommage parce que je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adoré…

Le brun eut à peine le temps de descendre du lit que Levi se redressait, s'éveillant lentement :

-Ton thé est sur la table de chevet. Habilles-toi. On se retrouve en bas.

L'Oméga fila avant que le noiraud n'ait le temps de réagir.

Eren retourna à la cuisine et aida avec les derniers préparatifs avant d'aller vérifier que la table avait bien été mise. Il fut ravi de constater que tout était en place :

-Es-tu satisfait Eren ?

Le brun se tourna vers Erwin :

-Oui. Merci de m'avoir aidé à tout organiser.

-Je t'en prie. Merci à toi de nous ramener l'esprit de Noël… Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de joie dans ce château.

Les deux hommes se sourirent.

* * *

Eren était en train de discuter avec Hanji lorsque la pièce devient bien trop silencieuse. Et pour cause, tous les regards étaient tournés sur Levi. L'Alpha se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, habillé avec classe et sa froideur habituelle. Le noiraud se dirigea rapidement vers Eren pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et embrasser sa joue :

-Tout va bien _sweetheart_ ?

-Maintenant que tu es là oui.

Le couple se fit un bisou esquimau :

-Que vous êtes mignons, sourit Hanji.

Levi se recula et grogna :

-La ferme quatre yeux.

-J'aimerais étudier vos comportements conjugaux pour en faire une thèse.

Eren bloqua le bras de Levi qui se pliait déjà pour aller chercher l'un de ses pistolets :

-Je préférerais ne pas te servir de sujet d'étude dans cet aspect-là Hanji. Mais je suis flatté que tu souhaites faire une thèse sur les relations Alpha/Oméga.

La Béta à lunettes lui sourit :

-C'est dommage, mais je comprends.

Levi attrapa une coupe de champagne au passage d'un serveur et resta auprès de son Oméga jusqu'au service du repas.

Erwin présida la tablée et remercia tout le monde pour son implication dans la préparation de cette journée :

-Je tiens à remercier Eren en particulier. Il a su organiser cet événement dans les moindres détails, avec compétences et patience.

Le chef de la mafia leva sa coupe de champagne :

-A Eren.

Tous ceux autour de la tablée levèrent leur verre en répétant les mots d'Erwin. L'Oméga rougit violement et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, jusqu'à ce que Levi ne posa une main sur sa cuisse pour le rassurer :

-Merci à tous, finit-il par dire.

Le repas fut délicieux et chacun était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il avait participé à sa réalisation. Tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde, et Levi surprit tout le monde en se montrant bien plus sociable que d'habitude. L'Alpha ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais, mais il apprécia ce moment de partage avec tous ceux qui formait sa « famille ».

Le repas se termina tard dans l'après-midi et chacun eut précisément 2 heures pour mener à bien ses obligations avant de revenir pour le repas du soir.

Pendant que Levi faisait ses rapports de missions, Eren était de nouveau en cuisine avec quelques personnes.

Le repas du soir, fut plus léger pour ne pas non plus gavé les invités. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit soit malade cette nuit.

Nuit assez courte puisque le repas se termina à minuit et demi. Tout le monde donna un coup de main pour la vaisselle et le rangement et tous furent au lit à une heure vingt du matin.

* * *

Eren était sagement assis sur le lit, le paquet cadeau entre ses mains et attendait patiemment son Alpha. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans leur chambre, deux tasses à la main, tout en marmonnant quelque chose :

-Tu…

La suite de la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait enfin son Oméga qui lui tendait en souriant une jolie boite emballé de rouge et blanc :

-Joyeux anniversaire Levi.

Le noiraud approcha doucement du lit, posa les tasses sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le lit avant de prendre la boite :

-… Merci.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un immense sourire. L'Alpha défit le ruban blanc et ouvrit la boite. Il resta complétement immobile face à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux :

-Ca ne te plait pas ? Zut, j'étais sûr que tu aimerais…

-Ils sont magnifiques.

Levi sorti de la boite deux magnifiques Beretta et les observa plus en détails. Ils étaient noirs et argentés, sur le premier canon était gravé "Sugar" et sur le second était gravé "Daddy" :

-Comme ça, tu penseras à moi lorsque tu t'en serviras.

-Tu sais que je pense toujours à toi Eren.

-Je sais.

Levi les observa encore un peu avant de les poser sur le lit et d'embrasser son amant à pleine bouche :

-Merci Eren. C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais reçu.

Le couple se blottit l'un contre l'autre tout en contemplant les armes. Levi tendit le bras pour viser le mur face à lui :

-J'ai hâte de les utiliser.

-J'ai hâte de te voir les utiliser.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	9. Chapitre 8 Des débuts calmes

**_Bonne année tout le monde !_**

 ** _Que 2019 vous soit profitable._**

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Des débuts calmes

Eren avait du mal à manger, non seulement il ne pensait qu'au prix de sa nourriture mais aussi parce qu'il avait l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant le fixait et savaient qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il devait se changer les idées… Mais comment ? Il n'avait que Levi en face de lui… Et ce fait était déjà terriblement angoissant à lui seul. Le noiraud sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il demanda :

-Parle-moi de toi Eren.

L'Oméga dégluti :

-Je... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un… De très intéressant.

-Laisse-moi en juger. Parle-moi de toi Eren.

Le brun termina de mâcher son morceau de viande avant de d'avaler et de dire :

-Je m'appelle Eren. J'ai 19 ans. Je tiens un salon de thé près du quartier des affaires. Je m'inquiète du fait que nous soyons en décembre et que nous n'avons pas encore eut une seule chute de neige. J'ai une sœur. C'est une Alpha.

Eren leva la tête vers Levi à la fin de sa tirade et souri :

-Et tu es un Oméga.

Le brun rougit :

-Et je suis un Oméga. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de dire en public, j'apprécierais.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Je te protège maintenant.

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue pour ne pas se montrer trop heureux de cette phrase :

-Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie que l'on vienne me causer des problèmes.

Levi haussa les épaules :

-Je mets au défi n'importe qui de venir de causer des problèmes avec moi comme Alpha.

Eren rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Levi n'était pas son Alpha, mais le savait-il ? Parce qu'il avait l'air persuadé de l'être :

-Qu'en est-il de vos parents ?

Cette question eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour le brun. L'Oméga n'aimait pas parler de ses parents. Le souvenir de leur mort était encore très douloureux pour lui. Alors il se contenta de rester le plus évasif possible :

-Mon père était un Alpha, il était médecin. Ma mère était une Béta et travaillait dans un salon de thé qu'elle aurait aimé acheter. Nous avions une maison à Shiganshina.

-Tu parles au passé, dois-je en déduire qu'ils sont décédés ?

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer :

-Oui.

Eren piqua un autre morceau de viande et le mastiqua pour se changer les idées :

-Comment sont-ils morts ?

Le jeune homme se figea net et resta silencieux un instant :

-Accident de voiture.

-Tes parents étaient-ils responsables ?

-… Non. Le coupable n'a jamais été retrouvé.

-Quand est-ce que cela s'est produit ?

Eren ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. C'était douloureux :

-Levi…

-Quand ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, le ton employé le forçait à répondre, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Ça lui faisait mal. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il senti les doigts de Levi contre sa joue. L'Alpha faisait preuve d'une grande délicatesse alors qu'il essuyait la larme du plus jeune :

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Le brun fut surprit du comportement de Levi, mais il lui apporta un sentiment de réconfort qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps :

-Le 18 Août dernier, souffla Eren sans quitter Levi des yeux.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux avant que le noiraud ne prenne doucement la parole :

-Je vois…

Ils terminèrent leur plat principal sans échanger un mot de plus. Mais Eren finit par demander :

-Tu peux… Me parler de toi ?

Le noiraud s'essuya rapidement la bouche avec sa serviette avant de lever les yeux vers le jeune homme :

-Pas encore. Mais bientôt.

L'Oméga fit une grimace. Il était déçu. :

-Comment veux-tu que ton plan fonctionne si je ne sais rien sur toi ?

-En te laissant faire.

La mâchoire du plus jeune manqua de toucher la table :

-Mais je… Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Kitz ?

-La vérité. Que je ne t'ai pas parlé de moi. Que nous avons plus parlé de toi, de ta sœur et de vos parents. Dis-lui que je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de me poser des questions parce que j'étais trop occupé à vouloir en savoir plus sur toi. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire en dehors du travail Eren ?

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, assimilant au passage tout ce que venait de dire Levi avant de soupirer et de répondre :

-Je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer tes plans c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Maintenant soit un bon garçon et répond à ma question.

-… J'aime sortir avec mes amis pour me changer les idées. Et j'aime cuisiner. Je ne dis pas que ce que je fais réussi toujours, mais j'aime le fait de cuisiner. Ça me détend. Et toi ? Que fais-tu en dehors de… Ton… Travail ?

Levi esquissa un sourire amusé :

-Je bois du thé. Et je lis.

Le reste du repas se déroula ainsi. Levi posant des questions et Eren y répondant honnêtement. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi il ne mentait pas à son interlocuteur… Peut-être parce qu'il savait que l'Alpha découvrirait la vérité de toute façon… Peut-être aussi qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.

* * *

Après le repas, Levi tendit sa carte bancaire au serveur sans la moindre hésitation et sans même savoir le montant de l'addition :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. L'argent n'est pas un problème.

Eren baissa la tête. Un peu honteux. S'il avait un peu oublié les lieux en discutant avec Levi, il se rappelait maintenant très clairement qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici. Le noiraud lui offrit son bras au moment de quitter les lieux et l'Oméga rougit. De nombreuses personnes avaient leur regard tournés vers eux pour voir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le plus jeune rougit davantage en posant sa main sur le bras du noiraud et il se blottit un peu contre lui pour se cacher des gens :

-Ne te cache pas Eren. Je suis fier d'avoir un Oméga tel que toi à mon bras. N'es-tu pas fier de m'avoir comme Alpha ?

Le brun rougit :

-J'ai peur surtout, chuchota-t-il.

-Ne sois pas effrayé. Tu es intouchable. Personne ici n'osera jamais poser une main sur toi par peur d'éveiller mon mécontentement. Ils en connaissent tous les conséquences.

Eren comprenait parfaitement de quoi il était question.

Le noiraud le reconduisit chez lui :

-Passe une bonne fin de soirée. Je te vois demain.

Eren fut surpris :

-Tu viens à la maison demain ? Parce que nous sommes Dimanche et je ne travaille pas le Dimanche.

Levi esquissa un sourire amusé :

-Eren… Je t'observe. Je te verrais demain sans aucun problème.

Le jeune homme rougit. Il est vrai que Levi avait un endroit d'où il pouvait l'observer sans être vu. L'Alpha lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de partir une fois qu'Eren eut refermé la porte du salon derrière lui.

Après avoir acheté le salon de thé, il s'était arrangé pour supprimer la porte extérieure menant à leur appartement pour créer un passage direct entre les deux.

* * *

Le jeune homme posa son front contre le rideau de la porte en fermant les yeux et en soupirant. Il avait du mal à être séparé de Levi après avoir passé une soirée aussi bien avec lui. Son instinct lupin le poussait à retourner dans ce cocon de sécurité que lui apportait l'Alpha. Le brun se faisait violence pour ne pas l'appeler pour lui demander de revenir auprès de lui. « Ce n'est pas pour de vrai. Ce n'est pas pour de vrai. », ne cessait de se répéter le jeune homme. Tout ceci n'était que de la comédie pour tromper Kitz. Rien de plus. Dès que Levi aura obtenu ce qu'il voulait, tout s'arrêtera et leur relation redeviendra celle d'un garde-du-corps et de son protéger. Ni plus, ni moins.

Après un moment, l'Oméga se força à bouger pour regagner son appartement. Il n'y trouva personne ce qui lui permit de souffler un peu et de reprendre, en partie, ses esprits.

Mikasa ne tarda cependant pas à le rejoindre. :

-Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Nous n'avons pas pu entrer dans le restaurant…

-Il ne m'a pas fait de mal et je n'ai rien appris pour le moment. Nous avons discuté de choses banales, comme à tout premier rendez-vous.

L'Alpha s'approcha doucement de son frère et posa une main sur son épaule :

-Tu vas bien ?

Le brun ferma les yeux en soupirant. Même s'il était toujours un peu énervé contre sa sœur, son aura le rassurait et lui faisait du bien :

-Oui. C'était juste… Eprouvant de devoir agir comme si je ne savais pas qui il est.

La jeune femme prit son frère dans ses bras :

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé Eren.

Le frère et la sœur restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre un moment pour se calmer avant de se séparer :

-A-t-il dit qu'il souhaitait te revoir ?

-Non. Mais je pense qu'il sera au salon Lundi.

-D'accord.

-Reposes-toi en attendant.

Mikasa n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Le jeune homme se retira dans sa chambre et se mit en pyjama avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il était épuisé. Beaucoup trop d'émotions pour lui en une si courte durée de temps.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Quelle heure était-il ? Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil indiqua à Eren qu'il était 11h. Il s'étira avant de prendre son téléphone portable. Il avait reçu un message de Levi

 ** _« Bonjour Eren. Erd est en charge de ta surveillance aujourd'hui. Je viens de t'envoyer son numéro ainsi que celui du reste de mon équipe. Ne les dérange pas pour rien, mais appelles-les en cas de besoin.»_**

Le message était suivi d'une série de numéros de téléphone avec le nom de leur propriétaire joint. Le jeune homme dégluti en réalisant qu'il avait désormais dans son téléphone les coordonnées du groupe d'assassins principaux de la mafia… Woha. Kitz ne devait jamais avoir accès à son téléphone.

 ** _« Bonjour Levi. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas toi ? Et tu n'as pas peur que Kitz trouve tes coordonnées et celles des tiens dans mon téléphone ? Ou qu'il pirate mon téléphone ? »_**

La réponse ne vient pas tout de suite. Sans doute l'Alpha était-il occupé. Eren soupira avant de se lever de son lit et d'aller enfiler un T-shirt large et un survêtement. Il sorti de sa chambre en baillant et en se grattant le ventre :

-Quelle élégance Eren, lui lança Mikasa depuis la chaise du bureau.

-Je sais.

Le brun se servit un bol de céréales avant de se poser devant la télévision :

-Tu révises un examen ?

-J'étudie le dossier de Levi.

L'Oméga recracha ses céréales avant de se tourner :

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur lui. Ni sur la mafia. Nous n'avons que des hypothèses et des suppositions mais aucune preuve. Je n'ai jamais vu un dossier de plusieurs années aussi… Vide.

Eren dégluti avant de tourner la tête vers sa sœur :

-J'espère pouvoir permettre de l'enrichir un peu.

-Tout ce que j'espère ce que tu ne te feras pas tuer…

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur l'émission que la télé diffusait. Levi avait dit qu'il gérait la situation… Qu'il avait un plan et qu'il devait le laisser faire… Le brun devait donc se montrer patient. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de vivre une vie aussi « normale » que possible. Alors il décida d'aller au cinéma avec sa sœur. En sortant de la salle, il constata qu'il avait reçu un message

 ** _« Ce n'est pas moi parce que je travaille. Kitz n'approchera jamais suffisamment pour prendre ton téléphone. Et il ne pourra pas le pirater puisque je me suis arrangé pour que ton téléphone dispose du même niveau de sécurité que le mien. Autrement dit, tu ne risques rien. »_**

Bon, voilà qui le rassurait un peu…

* * *

Le Lundi suivant, Eren écrivit sur le petit panneau près de la caisse qu'il fermerait un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, à 17h précise :

-Une sortie avec tes amis ?, lui demanda Levi.

Le brun sourit :

-Non. Une sortie shopping. J'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements. J'ai repéré des trous dans deux de mes T-shirts.

-Puis-je me joindre à toi ?

Eren pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Je ne sais pas. Veux-tu m'accompagner pour me donner ton avis ou m'accompagner pour payer le moindre de mes achats ?

-Les deux.

-Alors non.

Levi fronça les sourcils, clairement insatisfait de la réponse de l'Oméga :

-Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses de l'argent pour moi.

-N'ai-je pas le droit de faire ce que bon me semble avec mon argent ?

-Si mais…

-Voilà qui clôt notre discussion. Je serais devant le salon de thé à 17h.

L'Alpha prit la tasse de thé que le jeune homme avait préparé pour lui et qu'il venait de déposer et alla s'installer à sa table habituelle. Eren resta complétement immobile 10 bonnes secondes avant de se remettre au travail. Son plan n'avait qu'à moitié fonctionner, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Levi tient parole, il entra dans le salon à 16h55 et aida Eren à tout ranger pour la fermeture. L'Oméga ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que leur duo fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Le noiraud l'accompagna ensuite au centre commercial le plus proche. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à leur destination tout en discutant comme 2 personnes lambda. Si Levi semblait à l'aise dans ce milieu modeste, Eren se fit la remarque que l'Alpha faisait bien trop classe pour être à ses côtés. Mais une petite part de lui se gonflait de fierté lorsqu'il voyait les regards désireux des autres se poser sur eux. Qui n'aimerait pas avoir un compagnon aussi beau et dominant que Levi ? Le jeune s'arrêta de marcher en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire :

-Eren ?

Le jeune homme rougit :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien. Rien… Je me demandais dans quelle boutique je devrais aller en premier.

-Où vas-tu d'habitude ?

Ils se rendirent dans une première boutique et Levi grimaça :

-Tu ne veux pas aller dans une boutique qui correspondrait mieux à ton style ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils :

-J'aime bien cette boutique et leur style vestimentaire. Où voudrais-tu m'emmener ?

-Chez les marques de luxe.

Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive avant de répliquer :

-Non. Non et non. Je vais là. Un T-shirt est un T-shirt. Marque ou pas.

Il poussa la porte vitrée de sa boutique préférée sans regarder si Levi le suivait ou non :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Alors qu'Eren observait les premiers articles à sa droite, il senti un bras s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, une main se posée sur celle de gauche et un corps se coller à sa droite. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur de Levi :

-Tu as changé d'avis sur les vêtements de marque ?

-Non. Pour moi le luxe est un gage de qualité et un jour je te ferais porter de la marque et uniquement de la marque. Mais pour le moment, je vais accepter que ces « vêtements » entre en contact avec ta peau.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps du plus jeune. Levi avait donc des projets d'avenir l'incluant. Même en sachant que tout ceci était faux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content :

-Que penses-tu de celui-là ?

Eren s'immobilisa dès la fin de sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il demandait son avis sur un t-shirt à l'exécuteur de la mafia, au meilleur assassin de l'organisation :

-Euh…

-Je pense que celui à côté t'irais mieux.

Woha… Le ton employé était tellement… Normal. Comme s'ils avaient ce genre de conversation tous les jours. C'était… Etrange.

Il choisit différents vêtements, dont certains étaient clairement de la provocation, mais si Levi le remarqua, il ne le releva pas. La bataille pour payer fut courte puisque l'Alpha utilisa ses phéromones pour qu'Eren ne puisse même pas ouvrir la bouche pour protester :

-Veux-tu cesser de bouder.

Eren tira langue à Levi pour toute réponse :

-Je te conseille de laisser cette langue à l'intérieur de ta bouche avant que je te l'attrape.

-Et qu'en ferais-tu ?, lança le brun pour provoquer l'Alpha.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire amusé. Comment Kitz pouvait trouver le visage de Levi dénué d'émotions alors qu'il lui offrait ce petit rictus assez régulièrement ? Etait-ce justement uniquement pour lui ? :

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé mais ça serait forcément quelque chose d'agréable pour tous les deux.

Le brun rougit encore plus avant de donner un petit coup sur l'épaule de Levi pour l'éloigner de lui :

-Tais-toi.

Et ce fut la première fois qu'il entendit le rire de Levi. C'était certes un petit rire, mais un rire quand même.

Pendant qu'ils étaient au milieu de boutiques, Eren choisit un cadeau de Noël pour sa sœur. Il espérait que ça allait lui plaire.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	10. Chapitre 9 Découvertes inattendues

Je m'excuse pour l'attente. Bonne lecture à tous.

 _HappyUmbrellla._

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Découvertes inattendues

Eren se crispa davantage lorsque le poing de Kitz frappa la table de son bureau :

-Deux semaines !, hurla-t-il. Ça fait deux semaines que vous vous voyez plusieurs fois par jour et tu n'as rien ! Il t'a emmené deux fois au restaurant et tu n'as rien ! Rien du tout !

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi dire… Il avait suivi les instructions de Levi et tenté une fois de l'aguicher. Mais la dernière option l'avait mis bien trop mal à l'aise pour qu'il ne recommence… Mais il est vrai que pour le moment, il n'avait pas pu apprendre quoique ce soit pouvant intéresser Kitz :

-Il va falloir faire quelque chose. Je me fiche de savoir comment tu te débrouilles. Mais si à la fin de la semaine je n'ai rien, je vais prendre des mesures !

Le brun déglutit. Il savait parfaitement ce qui était sous-entendu ici, et il n'y tenait pas spécialement :

-Je… Je vais… Me débrouiller.

-Tu as intérêt.

L'Oméga dégluti et il n'hésita pas une seconde lorsque Kitz lui fit un signe de tête lui intimant de partir. Il referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui. Il passa une main sur son visage avant de se précipiter vers la sortie :

-Eren !

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers sa sœur :

-Que t'a dit Kitz ?

Le brun dégluti :

-Il… Il m'a demandé de… D'obtenir des résultats. Quelle que soit la méthode employée.

Mikasa ferma les yeux en soupirant d'agacement :

-Tu ne vas pas… Passer tes chaleurs avec lui, rassures-moi.

Le jeune homme se recula. Il était choqué des propos de sa sœur :

-Je ne comptais pas le faire Mikasa !

Eren remarqua que les gens autour d'eux les regardaient :

-Tu as du travail et… Moi aussi.

-Eren…

Le jeune homme quitta le poste avant de commencer à marcher pour rentrer chez lui. Il était en colère. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que parce qu'il était un Oméga il allait forcément utiliser son corps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? C'était affreux.

* * *

Il marcha un long moment avant de s'arrêter et de fixer le ciel. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la froideur des flocons se posant sur ses joues. Le lendemain du jour où il avait dit à Levi qu'il était inquiet de l'absence de chutes de neige, il s'était mis à neiger. Et Eren adorait la neige. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et prit son téléphone portable pour appeler Levi. Mais après 3 essais infructueux, il changea de correspondant et appela Gunther. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que le Béta ne réponde :

-Que se passe-t-il Eren ?

-Où es-tu ?

-Proche. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite :

-Reste où tu es, j'arrive.

Et il raccrocha. Le brun n'eut pas besoin d'attendre des heures avant de voir une voiture noire s'arrêter devant lui. La vitre côté passager descendit et l'Omega pu voir Gunther au volant :

-Grimpe.

Le brun n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'ouvrir la portière et de monter dans la voiture :

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Tu peux m'emmener voir Levi s'il te plait ?

-Il y a-t-il un problème ?

-Oui.

-J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de détails Eren.

Le jeune homme déglutit :

-Je… Kitz me met la pression. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'ai essayé d'appeler Levi mais… Je ne suis pas arrivé à le joindre…

Gunther grimaça avant de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler quelqu'un :

-Je sais que vous êtes occupé boss mais Eren demande à vous voir… Entendu. A tout de suite.

Le Béta raccrocha :

-Mets ta ceinture.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Levi va te recevoir chez lui.

-Au château ?

Gunther sourit, amusé :

-Non, chez lui. A son appartement.

-Levi a un appartement ?

-Oui. Le château appartient au big boss Erwin. Il y réunit ses capitaines lors de réunions mensuelles pour faire le bilan des activités et donner ses directives. Mais chacun des 3 capitaines a son propre quartier général et son propre logement.

-Hanji a son propre QG ?

-Oui. Et The Fabrik n'a pas encore explosée, ce qui relève du miracle.

-The Fabrik ?

-C'est comme ça qu'elle appelle son laboratoire. Erwin a appelé son siège des affaires, The Office. Mike a appelé son centre d'entraînement, The School. Et Levi appelle sa… Salle de jeu, The Underground. C'est là que je t'emmène.

-Sa salle de jeu ?

-Il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches pas plus pour le moment. J'en ai déjà trop dit…

Eren avait un mauvais pressentiment mais il se contenta de dire :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien.

Le Béta porta quelques secondes son attention sur son passager avant de se reconcentrer sur la route :

-Pourquoi ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers Gunther :

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien à Kitz ?

-Comment sais-tu que je ne lui dis rien ?

Le conducteur esquissa un sourire amusé :

-Tu es étroitement surveillé Eren. Rien ne nous échappe. Nous savons que tu ne dis rien à Kitz. La question est, pourquoi ?

Eren n'avait qu'une réponse partielle et incertaine à fournir, mais elle était sincère :

-Parce que… Parce que Levi m'a protégé. Parce que je veux croire que vous protégez les Omégas et qu'ils ne finissent pas en esclave.

-Mais as-tu conscience des sombres aspects de notre organisation que tu protèges en gardant le silence ?

L'Oméga reporta son attention sur les paysages blancs défilant derrière la vitre :

-Je me doute bien que tout n'est pas rose et que vous menez des activités plus qu'illégales et cruelles mais… Tout à un prix. Et si c'est celui pour la protection des Omégas… Alors soit, je m'y ferais.

Après ça, plus aucun mot ne fut échangés sur le reste du trajet jusqu'à un immeuble de 4 étages.

Gunther engagea la voiture sur une voie menant à une porte de garage. Cette dernière s'ouvrit toute seule pour laisser entrer la voiture dans un petit parking souterrain. Le Béta gara son véhicule à côté d'une superbe voiture rouge, puis ils descendirent de voiture :

-De qui est-ce la voiture ?

-Cette merveilleuse Aston Martin V8 vantage appartient à Levi.

-Mais… Mais il a déjà celle-ci !

-La Mercedes Class S Berline dans laquelle tu étais est sa voiture de fonction. L'Aston est sa voiture personnelle. Il ne laisse personne y monter.

Eren était choqué. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait voyagé à plusieurs reprises dans une voiture à plus de 100 000 euros. Gunther lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule :

-Ne bave pas trop sur sa voiture sinon tu seras de corvée de nettoyage et crois-moi, Levi ne plaisante pas avec la saleté. Et puis, tu vas devoir t'y habituer, les mafieux vivent dans le luxe.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Autant d'argent dans des voitures… C'était inconcevable pour lui qui ne roulait pas sur l'or :

-Allez viens.

* * *

Gunther lui ouvrit la seule porte de sortie piétonne du parking. Ils gravirent des escaliers en béton avant de pousser une autre porte donnant sur un couloir tapissé de pourpre qui les mena dans un petit hall. A droite se trouvait une double porte dont les vitraux au centre des battants permettaient de distinguer l'extérieur du bâtiment. A gauche se trouvait une seconde double porte avec deux vigiles postés de chaque côté. Enfin, en face de la porte du parking se trouvait un comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait une petite femme blonde :

-Monsieur Ackerman vous attends, leur dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci.

Ils passèrent à côté du comptoir pour traverser un petit couloir menant à un ascenseur. Il n'y avait qu'un seul étage.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ce fut sur un autre couloir menant à un autre ascenseur. Mais sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une porte, devant laquelle Gunther s'arrêta et toqua :

-Entrez.

Le Béta ouvrit la porte et les yeux d'Eren manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. Le bureau de Levi était immense. Un petit bar à droite de la porte, des canapés ayant l'air très confortables à gauche. Et une immense vitre en face de la porte, derrière le grand bureau en bois massif de Levi. Ce dernier se leva :

-Merci Gunther. Tu peux aller en bas.

-Entendu boss.

Le Béta referma la porte derrière lui alors que l'Alpha faisait signe à l'Oméga d'approcher. Le noiraud lui tendit sa main par-dessus le bureau et lorsqu'Eren y glissa ses doigts, Levi lui fit contourner la structure en bois pour lui faire voir sur quoi la baie vitrée. Une boite de nuit. C'était ça la salle de jeu de Levi ? Rien de bien méchant finalement. Le personnel y travaillant s'activaient pour l'ouverture dans quelques heures :

-Bienvenu à l'Underground Eren.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être entré dans un monde parallèle où l'excès était la norme. Ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux était clairement une boîte de nuit très select et réservée à une certaine élite. Eren contempla la vue en silence encore un moment avant que Levi ne le sorte de ses pensées :

-Gunther m'a dit que tu souhaitais me voir et j'ai vu tes 3 appels. Que se passe-t-il ?

L'Oméga se détourna de la vue pour regarder son interlocuteur :

-Kitz perd patience. Il veut que je lui donne des informations.

-Cet homme n'a aucune patience.

L'Alpha tapota du bout des doigts sur son bureau :

-Très bien. Je voulais faire les choses en douceur mais nous manquons de temps apparemment. Viens avec moi.

Levi se dirigea vers la porte et Eren le suivit sans attendre. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur de gauche après que le noiraud n'ait verrouillé son bureau. Il passa une carte d'accès devant le petit boitier de l'ascenseur et les portes s'ouvrirent :

-Je t'en prie.

Le brun s'engouffra dans la cabine et remarqua 2 étages : 2 et 3. Levi appuya directement sur le dernier étage :

-Qui y a-t-il au deuxième ?

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Voilà une réponse qui soulevait beaucoup de questions dans l'esprit du plus jeune, mais il se tut.

* * *

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, le brun découvrit l'appartement de Levi. Et comme anticipé, il était grand, luxueux et… Très propre :

-Bienvenu chez moi.

Ces mots auraient dû lui insuffler une certaine crainte. Il était chez l'exécuteur de la mafia. Il était dans l'antre du loup. Pourtant, l'Oméga se sentait plus en sécurité qu'autre chose.

* * *

Levi ne lui fit pas visiter mais le conduisit immédiatement dans la pièce à droite de l'entrée. Il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque où se trouvait un plus petit bureau. L'Alpha ouvrit un dossier et fit signe à Eren d'approcher :

-Tu vas prendre en photos les deux pages que tu vois ici et les envoyer à Kitz ce soir.

Eren fronça les sourcils :

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça Kitz aura des informations et il relâchera un peu la pression qu'il te met. Et il va éliminer deux ou trois de mes problèmes.

Le jeune homme déglutit avant de prendre son téléphone :

-Pourquoi ce soir ?

-Il risquerait de trouver cela louche que tu lui donnes des informations juste après être sorti de son bureau. Tu ne penses pas ?

C'était une très juste constatation :

-Tu… Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

-Fais-moi confiance.

-Et comment je le justifie ?

-Dis-lui que nous nous sommes vus après ton entrevue avec lui, que j'ai laissé mes affaires sans surveillance et que tu en as profité.

L'Oméga hocha la tête, mais il ne put cacher les tremblements de ses doigts lorsqu'il voulut prendre la première photo. Levi s'approcha du jeune homme et le força à le regarder avant de coller leurs fronts ensemble :

-Fais-moi confiance. N'ai-je pas dit que je te protégerais ? Laisse-moi m'occuper de cette nuisance qu'est Kitz. Et surtout, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. Ne pense à rien d'autre que ce dont tu as besoin et ce dont tu as envie. Dis-moi et tu ne manqueras jamais de rien.

L'Alpha se tut un court instant… Sans doute pour observer la rougeur flagrante des joues du brun avant de dire :

-De quoi as-tu envie Eren ?

Le jeune homme rougit davantage tout en cessant de respirer. Pouvait-il vraiment dire ce qu'il voulait à Levi ? Vraiment ?:

-Parles-moi _sweetheart_.

Le surnom fit frissonner Eren :

-Je… Je voudrais…

Il hésita un instant avant de finalement dire :

-Je voudrais que tu me prouves que… Cette protection est réelle. Que votre système de protection des Omégas existe vraiment et qu'il fonctionne.

Levi se décolla :

-Prends tes photos et suis-moi.

Et Eren s'exécuta avant de suivre Levi.

* * *

L'Alpha entra un code sur un boitier numérique, il ouvrit le tiroir et en sorti un ordinateur portable. Le niveau de sécurité était assez impressionnant car Levi dû entrer de nombreux codes avant de parvenir au bureau. Il ouvrit un dossier particulier et se décala :

-Voici les dossiers personnels de chacun des Omégas que nous avons sous notre protection. Nous avons également un fichier qui enregistre le nom de la personne chargée de leur protection. Tu es là, finit-il en désignant un dossier précis.

Et c'était un fait. Un dossier portait son nom. Levi le lui ouvrit. Il y avait un grand nombre d'informations sur lui, et certaines qu'il n'avait jamais donné à l'Alpha :

-Certains des Omégas dans le système sont conscients de notre existence et de ce que nous faisons pour eux. C'est pour ça que ceux-ci nous aide en cas de besoin.

Eren tourna vivement la tête vers Levi :

-Ils sont membres de la mafia ?

-Non.

-Qui est membre alors ?

-Ca, c'est un sujet pour une autre fois.

Eren fit la moue :

-S'il te plait.

-La prochaine fois que tu verras Erwin. Tu lui demanderas. Il est le mieux placé pour te répondre.

-Quand est-ce que je vais le revoir ?

Un sourire amusé étira le coin droit de la bouche de l'Alpha :

-Ne sois pas trop impatient.

Pourquoi ? Levi était bien trop cryptique pour le bien d'Eren. Mais pour le moment, le jeune homme devait bien jouer ses cartes pour ne pas se faire tuer. Alors il se retient de poser plus de questions. Il attendrait, difficilement, mais il attendrait.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent en arrière, Eren agrippa le poignet de Levi :

-Hum ?

-Marco ? Tu as un dossier Marco ?

-Marco Bott. C'est son mec, Jean Kirstein qui est en charge de sa protection.

La mâchoire du plus jeune manqua de toucher le bureau :

-Jean fait partie de la mafia ?

-Oui. C'est une jeune recrue mais il se débrouille bien. Tu les connais ?

-Je… Oui. Ce sont des amis.

-Intéressant. Il va falloir que je prévienne Mike et qu'il mette le fichier à jour avec votre lien.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire ?

-Si. Mais je préfère que Mike s'en charge. C'est lui qui est en charge de tout le système de protection. Je dispose des fichiers en tant que « secours », au cas où le système serait corrompu.

Levi ferma l'ordinateur et inspira profondément :

-Voilà qui devrait calmer Kitz.

Le jeune homme se redressa et regarda Levi ranger l'ordinateur dans le tiroir sécurisé :

-Tu as faim ?

-Je… Oui. Un peu. Mais…

-Pourquoi ne nous ferais-tu pas à manger Eren. Tu as dit que tu aimais cuisiner.

L'Oméga fut pris de court, il ne s'attendait pas à cette demande :

-Euh… Oui. Mais je…

La suite de la phrase mourir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine. Elle était spacieuse, lumineuse et entièrement équipée :

-Oh mon dieu.

-Elle est toute à toi.

Eren hocha la tête, sans avoir vraiment écouté ce que Levi venait de lui dire. Il était bien trop subjugué par la beauté de cette cuisine pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le brun s'approcha d'un premier placard et tendit une main pour l'ouvrir. Il se figea net et tourna la tête vers Levi, à la recherche de son approbation. Mais Levi n'était plus là. Où était-il ? Eren reporta son attention sur la porte de placard face à lui et finit par l'ouvrir. Il fouilla dans tous les placards pour se rendre compte que Levi avait presque tous les ustensiles possibles. Et le frigo était plein de nourriture. Le brun ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, Levi lui avait demandé de leur faire à manger, il allait le faire. Il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion d'utiliser une cuisine aussi bien équipée. L'Oméga enleva sa veste, la posa sur une des chaises du comptoir central, ouvrit un des livres de recettes présents sur l'étagère au-dessus de l'évier et chercha quelque chose de faisable ici. Et il y avait de quoi faire vu l'équipement et les ingrédients à sa disposition. Mais son choix se porta sur un risotto aux petits légumes et au poulet.

* * *

Eren se perdit vite dans son activité avec une bonne humeur visible :

-Tu sembles tellement à l'aise ici.

L'Oméga sursauta en entendant la voix de Levi. Puis il se retourna vers lui. Le noiraud était campé contre l'encadrement de la porte :

-Je…

-Ne fait pas attention à moi. Continue.

L'Alpha s'approcha de lui mais Eren fut obligé de détacher son regard lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de cuisson un peu trop prononcé en provenance de l'une des poêles :

-Qu'as-tu choisi de faire ?

-Un risotto aux petits légumes et au poulet.

-S'il est aussi bon que son odeur le laisse présager, tu vas nous régaler.

Le brun rougit de leur proximité :

-Tu n'as peur que je t'empoisonne ?

-Non.

Comment faisait-il pour être aussi serein ? :

-Je… Ça devrait être prêt d'ici quelques minutes. Tu pourrais… Mettre la table s'il te plait ?

-Bien-sûr.

Cet échange était excessivement domestique, mais Eren ne put empêcher une sensation de bien-être l'envahir.

* * *

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et Levi accepta de lui expliquer ce qu'était l'Underground. Il s'agissait du QG de Levi et de sa couverture dans le monde des affaires.

* * *

L'Underground était le club le plus prisé de la ville et des alentours. Certains venaient même de la capitale pour y passer une soirée. Et Levi en était le propriétaire. Ce qui faisait de lui LA personne à avoir dans ses amis pour obtenir un accès aux meilleures soirées et aux célébrités… Aux membres de la mafia aussi, mais pour ça, il fallait savoir à qui s'adresser lorsque l'on n'était pas un initié :

-Hanji n'a pas le droit de faire circuler de la drogue ici. Je n'aime pas ça et ne le tolère pas sur mon territoire. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de venir ici pour finir ivre. Erwin vient régulièrement ici pour le business et Mike pour s'amuser. Comme tu as pu le voir, mon bureau est légèrement au-dessus du club, ce qui me permet de garder un œil sur ses activités. Et mon appartement est au-dessus du club.

-Qu'y a-t-il au deuxième étage ?

-Eren…

-Je veux savoir. J'ai pleins de questions à poser et je sais que tu n'y répondras pas tant que ton… Plan ne sera pas achevé. Mais je veux au moins savoir ce qu'il y a juste sous mes pieds.

Levi posa ses couverts et resta silencieux avant de finalement dire :

-C'est là où je travaille.

L'Oméga fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas :

-Tu ne travailles pas dans ton bureau ?

-C'est là que je fais mon travail d'exécuteur quand je ne suis pas chargé de tuer la cible tout de suite.

Eren se figea net. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Gunther avait appelé ça la « salle de jeu » de Levi. Quelle partie était un jeu ici ? Eren repensa soudainement aux propos de Mikasa « Moins tu en sais, plus tu es en sécurité. ». Il n'aurait pas dû demander. Il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de déclarations.

Les deux hommes n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du repas :

-Je vais te ramener chez toi maintenant. Kitz ne te fait pas suivre lorsque tu n'es pas officiellement avec moi, ce qui est totalement con, mais ne prenons pas de risque.

-D'accord.

L'Alpha déposa les assiettes dans son évier avant de conduire Eren jusqu'au garage, où ils prirent la voiture du mafieux. Elle était très confortable par ailleurs.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au salon de thé fut tout aussi silencieux que le repas. Le brun avait besoin d'analyser ce qu'il se passait :

-Je suppose que tu veux que je te tienne au courant de la réaction de Kitz ce soir ?

-Pas forcément. Je le saurais de toute manière.

-Je préfère le faire moi-même. Merci de m'avoir ramené.

Et c'est sur ses mots qu'il descendit de la voiture.

Eren contempla longtemps les 2 photos qu'il avait prises. Les 2 pages de dossiers contenaient des informations sur des trafics d'armes et de drogues dans la région. Pourquoi Levi offrait-il des telles données à la police ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. L'Oméga finit par soupirer avant d'envoyer les photos au détective. La suite ne dépendait plus de lui. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais son téléphone ne tarda pas à sonner :

-Allo ?

-Comment as-tu obtenu ça ?

-Je… J'ai vu Levi après notre discussion et… Nous sommes allés boire un café. Il a laissé sa mallette sans surveillance un moment et j'en ai… profité.

-Tu as vu Levi ? Bon sang, pile au moment où l'équipe de surveillance n'était pas derrière toi. Comment fait-il ça ?

Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait complétement oublié ce détail. Il aurait pu mettre tout le monde en danger s'il avait été vu monter dans la voiture de Gunther. Il avait eu de la chance, mais ça ne serait pas toujours le cas, il devait être plus prudent :

-Je ne sais pas. Mais au moins, ça nous a été profitable.

-C'est vrai. Tu as bien fait. Maintenant nous avons de nouvelles informations. Bien joué Eren.

-Je vous en prie.

-Continue comme ça.

Et le jeune homme raccrocha. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Kitz davantage. Il envoya rapidement un message à Levi pour lui dire que c'était fait avant d'éteindre son téléphone. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Jean était membre de la mafia. Il était au courant du système de protection des Omégas puisqu'il en faisait partie en protégeant Marco. Il fallait qu'il parle à Jean.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	11. Chapitre 10 Icarus

Chapitre 10 : Icarus

Mikasa rentra du travail pour trouver Eren, assit sur le canapé, les genoux ramenés contre son torse :

-Eren ?

La jeune femme posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère :

-Tout va bien ?

L'Oméga releva la tête vers sa sœur :

-Oui… Ça va. Et toi ?

En réalité, il ne cessait d'imaginer les horreurs que Levi pouvaient faire subir à ses victimes juste en dessous de son appartement :

-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

-Si, si. Je réfléchissais.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ?

Mikasa s'assit près de son frère :

-Parles-moi Eren, dit-elle doucement.

-Kitz t'a-t-il fait voir les photos que je lui ai envoyées ?

-… Oui. Il m'a aussi dit que l'échange avait eu lieu juste après que tu ne sois sorti du commissariat… Au moment où l'équipe était en réunion. Donc lorsque tu étais seul. Je me demande s'il sait que tu es surveillé…

Voilà une bonne question. Il fallait qu'il lui demande ça :

-Qu'est-ce que Kitz prévoit de faire avec ?

L'Alpha resta silencieuse :

-Je ne peux pas aider si je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Et je préférais savoir pour pouvoir me protéger en cas de besoin.

-Kitz prépare une équipe d'intervention pour se rendre sur les lieux de rendez-vous des trafics prévus d'après les informations que tu lui as envoyés.

-Mais Levi va faire le lien non ?

-Et comment ? Il ne t'as pas vu prendre les photos.

-… Non.

Mais Levi allait forcément faire le lien puisque c'est lui qui lui avait donné les dossiers... Mais, et si ça avait été son objectif ? Levi avait parlé d'utiliser Kitz pour éliminer certains nuisibles à Survey Corps. Et si c'était ça ? :

-Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-Non. Levi est… Gentil avec moi.

-Méfies-toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trame à ton sujet.

-Je serais prudent.

Le frère et la sœur restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre un moment avant de se décider à cuisiner les pâtisseries pour le lendemain. Une chance qu'ils aient des ingrédients d'avance. Ce moment passé ensemble à discuter et à plaisanter leur fit le plus grand bien. Cela leur permis de se retrouver, un peu comme avant. Sans Levi, sans police et sans mission d'infiltration.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mikasa aida son frère à nettoyer un peu le salon avant l'ouverture et quitta les lieux lorsqu'il ouvrit. Eren avait réfléchit toute la nuit et était vite arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement aller voir Jean et lui parler de toute cette histoire de mafia. Même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas plus que cela, l'Oméga ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le mettre en danger, et Marco non plus. Il ne pouvait pas l'inviter ici, ça paraîtrait louche puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais invité avant. Il lui fallait une raison valable. Il savait que s'il n'en avait pas, Levi comprendrait très vite son petit manège et il n'en serait probablement pas enchanté.

Parlant de Levi, il venait de passer la porte du salon de thé :

-Ton téléphone est éteint depuis hier soir.

-Euh…

Le noiraud l'attrapa par le col et le força à se pencher par-dessus le comptoir tout en grondant de mécontentement :

-Je ne peux ni te prévenir en cas de danger, ni te pister si ton téléphone est éteint. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir immédiat de rallumer ton foutu téléphone !

Eren avait déjà ressenti la dominance de Levi, mais en cet instant, c'était écrasant. Il dégluti :

-Tu me fais peur Levi.

-Pourquoi as-tu éteint ton téléphone ?

-…

Levi le lâcha et le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer tout en se redressant. Le noiraud fit le tour du comptoir, se saisit de la nuque d'Eren et le plaqua contre le comptoir en bois :

-Aïe.

-Tu n'aurais pas mal si tu cessais d'être un gamin effronté. Maintenant répond à ma question !

Le jeune homme tenta de se dégager mais Levi gronda, l'écrasant davantage contre le comptoir avec sa dominance d'Alpha. Le brun se soumis. Il arrêta de bouger et pencha la tête sur la droite pour mettre son cou en évidence. Le noiraud gronda à nouveau, mais de satisfaction cette fois :

-Dois-je me répéter Eren ?

-J'avais besoin de calme pour digérer le fait que tu torturais des gens en-dessous de chez toi. Ça m'a fait peur…

Levi ne répondit rien mais sa main libre glissa le long du corps de l'Oméga jusqu'à la poche arrière gauche de son jean pour attraper son téléphone. Le toucher fit rougir le brun tout en lui procurant un certain… Plaisir :

-A partir de maintenant, ce téléphone reste allumé. Suis-je bien clair ?

Eren hocha la tête :

-Je n'ai pas entendu.

-Oui monsieur.

La poigne de Levi se desserra lentement :

- _Good boy_ , finit-il par dire.

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Mais il rouvrit très vite les yeux en couinant de douleur alors qu'il recevait une bonne fessée. Eren se redressa sur les coudes et tourna la tête vers Levi :

-La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentil. Espérons donc qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois. Maintenant, sers-moi un thé noir au citron.

Eren se rendit compte que la main de Levi était toujours sur ses fesses lorsque celle-ci glissa dessus avant de les quitter alors que l'Alpha s'éloignait pour prendre place à sa table habituelle.

L'Oméga se redressa entièrement très lentement. Et le reste de ses mouvements fut tout aussi lent. Même s'il sentait Levi plus calme, il ne voulait pas l'énerver à nouveau.

C'est en tremblant qu'il déposa la tasse fumante devant le mafieux qui avait déjà le nez sur son téléphone :

-N'aie pas peur.

-Trop tard, souffla le plus jeune avant de retourner derrière le comptoir pour s'occuper de son client suivant.

Une chance que personne ne soit entré lorsque Levi le tenait contre le comptoir.

* * *

Alors que de l'eau chauffait, Eren glissa un regard vers Levi. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Etait-ce pour son travail de mafieux ou celui de gestionnaire de club ? … Club ! Voilà une idée… Une idée risquée. Comment réagirait Levi s'il apprenait qu'il était passé par Jean pour avoir des informations ? Avait-il envie de prendre le risque de se faire tuer ? Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, non, mais il devait parler à Jean. Il pourrait sans doute lui en apprendre plus sur le système de protection des Omégas, et peut-être même sur Levi.

Eren s'arma de courage avant de rapidement essuyer ses mains et d'envoyer un message à son groupe d'amis. Il allait les inviter à une soirée, mais vu ce qui arrivait dans quelques jours, il ne serait pas disponible avant le Lundi suivant. Sauf que le Lundi suivant, c'était le 24 Décembre, donc pas moyen de sortir puisqu'il était invité chez les Arlets, avec sa sœur. Mais il pouvait leur proposer de participer à l'une des nombreuses soirées spéciales fin d'année qui allaient se produire un peu partout dans différentes boîtes de nuit de la ville.

C'était la couverture parfaite pour approcher Jean sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Après tout, Eren était jeune et avait des amis avec qui sortir. Cela paraitrait donc logique que ce groupe de jeunes sortent s'amuser en boite. Fallait-il encore que tout le monde accepte de venir.

* * *

Le jeune Oméga glissa un regard à Levi qui venait de se lever :

-Je ne passerai pas ce soir. J'ai une réunion avec Erwin pour la suite du plan. Ne fait pas de bêtises et n'éteint pas ton téléphone. Suis-je clair ?

-Oui monsieur.

Levi hocha légèrement la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte :

-Je te tiendrais au courant dès qu'il y aura du mouvement, dit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Ces simples mots firent plaisir à Eren. Levi avait pris en compte sa demande… Fallait-il encore qu'il le fasse.

A la fin de la journée, Eren avait reçu une réponse de tous ses amis. Ils sortiraient bien en boîte ce samedi. Une semaine à attendre… La curiosité le rongeait déjà…

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Eren put constater que l'Alpha était un homme de parole. Levi lui téléphona après la fermeture du salon :

-Kitz a prévu de stopper les deux opérations que je t'avais données avant la fin de la semaine. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne te demande de nouvelles informations. Erwin a donné son aval pour la suite du plan. Je vais donc te donner de nouvelles opérations adversaires et cette fois, l'une d'entre elles impliquera des traites à Survey Corps. Au moment précis où il arrêtera celle-ci, je pourrais achever mon plan. Et tu seras définitivement en sécurité.

L'Oméga ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentir face à ses mots. Comment comptait-il le garder en sécurité de manière définitive ? Allait-il le tuer ? Eren dégluti. Il était inquiet au final :

-… Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

-Attendre. Je te donnerais de nouvelles instructions d'ici la semaine prochaine.

-D'accord… Levi ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu sais que je suis surveillé ?

Il entendit un petit rire amusé :

-Bien-sûr que je le sais. Mais nous avons des protocoles de sécurité pour éviter tout… Incidents.

-Lorsque j'ai appelé Gunther pour qu'il m'emmène chez toi, tu savais que je ne serais pas suivi ? Tu savais que l'équipe chargée de me surveiller était en réunion ?

-Je ne le savais pas, non. Mais Gunther a suivi la procédure… Personne ne t'a suivi, tu ne m'as pas compromis auprès de la police. Si là était la question.

Eren soupira de soulagement. Même si Levi était un meurtrier et qu'il méritait probablement d'être arrêté, Eren n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec tout le reste de la mafia sur le dos pour avoir causé l'arrestation de leur exécuteur... Mais fatalement, n'est-ce pas ce qui allait se produire ? :

-Bonne nuit Eren.

Et Levi raccrocha. Eren fixa son téléphone portable un moment. Quelque chose avait changé. Il le ressentait dans son ventre. Mais il était incapable de déterminer ce qui avait causé ce changement.

Il rangea son téléphone lorsqu'il entendit des petits coups contre sa porte. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Mikasa :

-Oui ?

-Est-ce… Tu as de quoi faire ?

Le brun comprit tout de suite de quoi il était question. Ses chaleurs. Elles devraient arriver demain normalement. Il arrivait toujours à les oublier, jusqu'à ce petit rituel entre le frère et la sœur :

-Je pense oui.

-Je serais chez Armin, jusqu'à ce que tu m'envoie un message pour me dire que je peux revenir.

-Comme d'habitude Mika.

Eren remarqua alors le sac aux pieds de sa sœur :

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Je pense que tu seras dans les temps. Tes phéromones m'affectent déjà. Je préfère partir tant que je le peux encore.

Effectivement, si son Alpha de sœur sentait déjà ses phéromones, c'est qu'il était très proche de ses chaleurs :

-D'accord. Préviens-moi lorsque tu seras chez Armin.

-Oui. Je vais mettre la pancarte en partant. Si tu as le moindre problème, appelles-moi.

-Promis.

Ils s'enlacèrent avant que Mikasa ne quitte l'appartement. Le brun était maintenant seul pendant 4 jours, à souffrir. Fantastique. Mais au moins, les clients seraient avertis de la fermeture mensuelle du salon. Personne n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement puisque personne ne le soupçonnait d'être un Oméga.

Le dit Oméga vérifia deux fois si tout était bien verrouillé avant de s'asseoir devant la télé et de regarder un film. Il devait se détendre avant de vivre un Enfer.

* * *

Avant d'aller se coucher, le jeune homme emporta dans sa chambre plusieurs bouteilles d'eau et de quoi manger. Il devait rester hydrater et alimenter, même pendant ses chaleurs. Et il sortit toutes les couvertures et coussins de son armoire pour se fabriquer une sorte de nid. Les Omégas avaient pour habitude de passer leur chaleurs dans des nids de couvertures et de coussins dans lequel n'était admis que leur compagnon Alpha. Personne d'autre. Ce nid leur procurait un sentiment de sécurité et un immense confort. Normalement, un bon Alpha respecte le nid de son compagnon et respecte sa volonté de l'y accepter ou non. Levi serait-il ce genre d'Alpha ? Mais enfin ! A quoi pensait-il ? Levi n'était pas son Alpha, et il ne le serait jamais.

Si le jeune homme réussit à s'endormir, il fut réveillé aux alentours de 3 heures du matin par son propre corps. Il était brûlant et sa peau était hypersensible. Il fit glisser le drap qui le recouvrait pour tenter d'avoir moins chaud. Le frottement lui procura instantanément du plaisir et il se mordit la lèvre pour taire un gémissement…

Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Le moindre frottement sur sa peau l'électrisait. Et encore, là, il n'était qu'au début de ses chaleurs, ça serait pire d'ici peu.

Eren s'était déjà demandé si tous les Omégas étaient aussi sensible que lui pendant cette période de supplices. Mais il n'avait jamais osé demander à Marco. Après tout, c'était une période dont aucun Oméga n'aimait parler. C'était bien trop gênant de discuter du fait qu'il cessait d'être un individu doué de pensées pour se transformer en une créature ne vivant que pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels à visée reproductive.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir lorsqu'il retira son pantalon de pyjama et son caleçon. Il ne tarda pas à réaliser que son sexe était déjà partiellement en érection et qu'une sensation poisseuse et glissante coulait le long de ses cuisses. Eren se cambra soudainement en gémissant. La première pleine vague de chaleur venait de le frapper de plein fouet, le désir et l'excitation embrasant son corps entier.

Le poignet d'Eren s'activa sur sa verge et il cessa de retenir ses gémissements. Le plaisir coulait dans ses veines et il sentait déjà son premier orgasme se bâtir dans le creux de son ventre. Sa main gauche caressa son torse avant de passer ses doigts sur son téton gauche, lui provoquant une décharge de plaisir supplémentaire. Ses tétons avaient toujours été une zone sensible et pendant ses chaleurs, il pouvait avoir un orgasme juste en les stimulant. Il continua quelques instants en accélérant ses mouvements avant de jouir sur sa main et son estomac.

Le jeune homme monta lentement sa main couverte de sa propre semence devant ses yeux alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. C'était son premier orgasme, le début de ses chaleurs, son corps était certes sensible, mais il n'était pas encore désespéré. Ce n'était cependant qu'une question de temps avant que ça ne soit le cas.

Avant que la vague suivante ne le frappe, l'Oméga tira de sous son lit la boite en carton contenant son « nécessaire de chaleurs ». Soit, différents modèles de sextoys, vibrants ou non et du lubrifiant. Il n'aurait pas besoin de ce dernier, mais il allait rapidement avoir besoin de son fidèle god de 23 centimètres de long et de 4 centimètres de large. Bon sang que ferait-il sans lui pendant cette période de pure souffrance ?

Eren grimaça en sentant plus de « slick » coulée le long de ses cuisses. C'était naturel chez les Omégas de produire ce lubrifiant naturel et en quantité encore plus abondante pendant les chaleurs, mais Eren détestait se sentir poisseux, surtout à cet endroit-là.

Le jeune homme s'asseya sur ses talons tout en fixant le sextoy avant d'expirer profondément pour tenter de retarder un peu la nouvelle vague en se détendant au maximum. Mais bien vite, il recommença à avoir chaud, à être excité pour rien et a secrété plus de slick. Il se mordit la lèvre, utilisant la douleur pour calmer son corps, mais c'était peine perdue.

Son érection était de nouveau bien présente, tout comme son désir et son envie de jouir. Il soupira doucement de plaisir lorsqu'il se mit à jouer avec ses tétons, déjà durcis. Le brun enroula ses doigts autour de sa hampe et gémit de plaisir tout en commençant des mouvements de va et vient. Cependant, malgré une intense stimulation pour jouir aussi vite que possible pour apaiser son corps, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre l'orgasme. Il avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose en lui.

Eren bascula sur le dos et écarta timidement les cuisses. Il n'aimait pas faire ça… N'existait-il pas un moyen pour un Oméga de ne pas subir ses chaleurs ? Le brun glissa ses doigts tout le long de son corps avant de les placer doucement sur son périnée. Il cambra légèrement son dos sous la décharge de plaisir avant de faire entrer son majeur en lui. Ses muscles se détendirent sans aucun problème pour le laisser aller aussi loin que sa main le lui permettait. Il ne tarda pas à ajouter un second doigt puis un troisième.

La chambre était emplie des gémissements de l'Oméga et des bruits humides que produisaient ses mouvements de va et vient digitaux à l'intérieur de son corps. Le plaisir parcourait la moindre terminaison nerveuse de son être et le jeune homme sentait l'orgasme approcher à grands pas :

-Levi, gémit Eren.

Et le jeune homme se raidit brusquement, à cause de l'orgasme mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait jusque-là pas réalisé qu'il réclamait Levi, que c'est ses mains qu'il imaginait sur lui, son corps contre le sien. Il n'en avait plus rien eut à faire que Levi soit un assassin. Il avait besoin de l'Alpha à ses côtés. Cette prise de conscience le terrorisa. Il s'était attaché… Il s'était attaché à un être qui ne lui accorderait plus aucune attention dès que toute cette histoire serait réglée. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait rien y faire. Une larme roula sur sa joue et un sanglot lui échappa, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la frustration d'être déjà de nouveau désespéré pour une nouvelle libération. C'était bel et bien de la tristesse. Maintenant qu'il s'était attaché à un Alpha, il aurait du mal à s'en détacher au profit d'un autre.

L'Oméga tenta de ne pas laisser son esprit lui offrir des scénarios imaginaires le mettant en scène avec Levi, mais… C'était peine perdu. Il ne contrôlait rien du tout, ni son corps, ni son esprit. Et ce dernier créait des scénarios plus excitants les uns que les autres, mais finissant toujours avec l'Alpha le faisant jouir, une ou plusieurs fois, et le nouant pour s'assurer que sa semence restait bien à l'intérieur de son corps pour le féconder. A cette pensée, il se laissa descendre davantage le long de son sextoy, criant de plaisir lorsque ce dernier buta contre sa prostate. Il ondula ses hanches de plus en plus vite en alternant avec des mouvements de haut en bas, se donnant toujours plus de plaisir jusqu'à jouir sur ses draps.

* * *

Eren venait tout juste d'avoir son… Il avait perdu le compte du nombre d'orgasme qu'il avait eu. Il était essoufflé et cherchait désespérément à reprendre son souffle. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Il s'étira tout aussi difficilement pour attraper son portable et il décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait :

-Allô ?

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'Oméga ouvrit de grands yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir venait de le parcourir… Rien qu'en entendant la voix de Levi, il avait envie de lui :

-Eren !

-Je… Je vais bien.

-Tu n'es pas sorti de chez toi et je n'ai vu aucun mouvement dans ton appartement depuis ce matin. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le brun glissa une main sur son ventre pour attendre son pubis avant de lentement commencer à se caresser. Le désir était trop fort, _le besoin_ était trop fort :

-Eren ! Si tu ne me réponds pas, je vais venir enfoncer ta porte.

-… Chaleurs.

L'Oméga se cambra en gémissant de plaisir alors qu'il caressa un peu plus fortement son gland. Le précum et le reste de son précédent orgasme coulant le long de sa verge aidant largement ses mouvements de va et vient :

-Ho… Je…

Levi bafouillait ? C'était bien une première :

-Appelles-moi si tu as besoin. J'enverrais Gunther ou Erd…

-Parles-moi.

Eren se surprit lui-même à dire cela. Mais il avait envie d'entendre Levi plus longtemps. Au moins pour cette vague-là de chaleur :

-Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée Eren.

-S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. Levi… _Alpha_ , couina le jeune homme.

Levi gronda de satisfaction et Eren en ronronna de bonheur :

-Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ?

Le jeune homme répondit en gémissant de plaisir :

-Tu n'es pas encore à moi Eren, mais à la seconde où je te marquerai, tu ne seras plus seul pour tes chaleurs. Je prendrais soin de toi. Et tu ne penseras plus jamais à utiliser tes accessoires. Tu ne penseras qu'à moi et uniquement à moi.

-Levi, gémit l'Oméga.

-Que veux-tu Eren ? Dis-moi.

-Je…

Le brun se cambra lorsque son sextoy frappa sa prostate et il cria de plaisir sans aucune gêne d'être en ligne avec quelqu'un, avec Levi. Tout ce qui comptait était d'atteindre l'orgasme pour calmer cette vague de chaleur :

-Je ne te vois pas Eren, ça me désole.

-Je… Je ne peux pas ouvrir les… Rideaux…

-Je ne te le demande pas. Je préfère attendre d'être auprès de toi pour tes prochaines chaleurs pour profiter pleinement de la vue.

Si Eren n'était pas déjà rouge comme une tomate, il le serait maintenant. Le jeune homme était à la fois gêné que Levi puisse le voir ainsi mais aussi encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà :

-Je caresserai chaque centimètre de ton corps pour trouver chaque point sensible. Je les exploiterais tous pour te faire du bien.

L'Oméga accéléra ses mouvements, se procurant plus de plaisir et se rapprochant inévitablement de l'orgasme. Il sentait les contractions annonciatrices de la délivrance travailler ses muscles :

-Tu vas jouir ?

-Bientôt.

-T'en ai-je donné l'autorisation ?

Eren couina de frustration :

-Oui ou non Eren ?

-N-Non.

-Alors ne t'avise pas de jouir sans que je ne te le dise.

-S'il te plaît Levi.

-S'il te plait quoi ?

-Laisses-moi jouir. S'il te plait. J'en ai besoin. S'il te plaît, _Alpha_ , supplia le brun sans arrêter ses mouvements avec son sextoy.

-Hum…

-Je t'en prie.

-Jouis pour moi alors.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Eren pour s'exécuter. Son dos se cambra alors qu'il criait de plaisir et que ses muscles se contractaient autour de son sextoy. Il éjacula sur son ventre, ajoutant un peu plus de semence sur son corps. L'Oméga était maintenant détendu et tentait de retrouver son souffle et ses esprits :

-Te sens-tu mieux ?

-O-Oui. Merci Alpha.

-Je t'en prie. Maintenant, reposes-toi… Et sache que je veille sur toi.

Eren sourit comme un idiot à ses mots :

-Merci Levi.

-Dors.

Et l'Alpha raccrocha. Le jeune homme resta immobile un instant avant de poser son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, de s'enrouler dans une des couvertures sur son lit et de s'endormir, heureux.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il savait que ses chaleurs étaient finies. Il était soulagé, mais il était épuisé et son corps était totalement courbaturé. Il rougit en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'arriverait jamais à regarder Levi en face maintenant… Mais bon sang cet orgasme avait été intense. Peut-être même le plus intense qu'il est jamais eu de toute sa vie.

En regardant son téléphone, le jeune homme sourit. Samedi, 11h46. Il avait fini ses chaleurs à temps pour aller en boîte ce soir. Il se connecta à la conversation de groupe qu'il avait avec ses amis et lu tous les messages de retard. La plupart voulait annuler la sortie alors que Jean clamait qu'ils pouvaient tout de même y aller sans Eren. Ce à quoi il répondit qu'il serait là ce soir. L'Oméga sourit face aux diverses réactions de ses amis. Et bien évidemment, Armin, Mikasa et Marco lui déconseillèrent de venir. C'était trop tôt selon eux. Mais Eren s'en moquait. Il devait parler à Jean et il n'était plus question d'attendre.

Le brun se tira de son lit, retira son sextoy de son intimité avec un frisson de plaisir et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Prendre une douche lui fit le plus grand bien. Il put se débarrasser de sa sueur, du sperme séché sur son ventre et de l'excès de sa lubrification naturelle. Et tous ses muscles se détendirent lentement, supprimant momentanément la douleur des courbatures. Alors le jeune homme y resta un long moment.

Puis il prévient sa sœur qu'elle pouvait rentrer après le travail pour se préparer avec lui pour sortir. Eren ne fit pas grand-chose le reste de la journée, il économisait ses forces pour ce soir. Il allait en avoir besoin.

Mikasa rentra aux alentours de 18h30 :

-Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu viens de terminer tes chaleurs et que tu dégages encore des phéromones attirantes.

-Vu toutes les phéromones et autres odeurs bizarres qu'il va y avoir dans le club, je doute que quiconque ne remarque les miennes.

-Je resterais avec toi de toute façon.

-Si tu veux, soupira le jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas envie d'argumenter avec sa sœur. Il était trop fatigué pour ça et avait l'esprit ailleurs. Eren avait décidé de porter certains des vêtements provocateurs qu'il avait achetés lorsqu'il était allé faire du shopping avec Levi :

-Mais comment tu t'es habillé ! Tu vas filer te changer !

-Mikasa… Laisses-moi tranquille. Je ne risque rien avec toi qui va me coller aux baskets toute la soirée. Alors laisses-moi porter les vêtements que je veux.

L'Alpha n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre que son frère que ce dernier enfilait déjà sa veste pour partir :

-Je te garantis que tu ne quitteras pas mon champ de vision.

-Comme d'habitude.

* * *

Le brun aurait dû être nerveux. Il allait confronter Jean, sous le nez de Levi, ou d'un de ses équipiers. Il allait jouer un jeu dangereux. Il aurait donc bien dû être nerveux. Mais puisqu'il venait tout juste de finir ses chaleurs, il était plus fatigué et désinhibé que nerveux.

Eren ne prévient pas Levi de sa sortie. De toute façon, l'Alpha le faisait suivre, donc il saurait qu'il était en mouvement.

Le frère et la sœur prirent le bus pour se rendre chez Armin. Le petit blond n'avait pas spécialement eut envie de venir, mais dès qu'il avait su que la sortie était maintenue malgré le fait qu'Eren sortait à peine de ses chaleur, il avait été convaincu. Il n'allait pas laisser son meilleur ami sans surveillance là où Mikasa ne pourrait pas le suivre.

Le trio se rendit au centre-ville et ils retrouvèrent le reste de leur groupe devant le club que Connie avait choisi :

-Il sent pas tant que ça, souligna Sasha en reniflant un peu Eren.

-Non, mais il est grave sexy comme ça, répondit Connie.

Le chauve se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa petite-amie :

-Allez, on y va, déclara Eren en se dirigeant vers la file d'attente.

L'Oméga se tendit en sentant son téléphone portable vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Mais il ne regarda pas. Au contraire, il prit bien soin d'ignorer ceci pour se concentrer sur Armin :

-Tu vas bien ?, lui chuchota son meilleur ami.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Ben… Je sais que tes chaleurs sont particulièrement intenses alors… Je me demande si tu n'es pas trop fatigué.

-Un peu. Mais ça va aller. Et puis, si je ne me sens pas bien, je rentrerais avec Mikasa.

-Nous sommes d'accord.

Après moins de dix minutes, le groupe entra enfin dans la boite de nuit. C'était différent de celle de Levi. Le brun secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser à Levi. Surtout pas.

Le groupe s'installa dans un coin, sur des canapés d'angle :

-Qui veut boire quoi ?

-Prend une bouteille de Vodka et on fera des shots.

-D'accord.

Jean tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bar :

-Attend. Je viens avec toi.

Tous regardèrent Eren bizarrement :

-Quoi ? Il ne pourra pas tout porter tout seul.

L'Oméga tira le Bêta derrière lui, jusqu'au bar.

Ils s'y accoudèrent en attenant que le barman ne les approche pour prendre leur commande :

-Comment tu te sens ?

Eren fut surpris de la question de Jean. Il n'était du genre à se soucier de lui :

-Ca va… Je me sens un peu fatigué mais ça va.

-Tant mieux.

Le brun expira profondément :

-Il faut que je te parle Jean...

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, ce qui le coupa dans sa phrase :

-A quel propos ?

Eren prit son courage à deux mains avant de dire :

-Je… Je sais que tu es de la mafia Jean.

Ce dernier se raidit subitement avant de rire, clairement nerveusement :

-De quoi tu parles ?

Eren se pencha en avant :

-Je sais que la mafia Survey Corps a mis en place un système de protection des Omégas et je sais que tu es en charge de la protection de Marco.

Jean se mit clairement à regarder autour de lui avant de se pencher vers l'Oméga :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as parlé de ça, mais tu n'es pas censé être au courant.

-Mais je suis un Oméga, pourquoi tu ne m'as parlé de ça ?

-Parce que tu as déjà Mikasa pour te protéger. Et parce que, tu peux me croire, tu ne veux pas de ce système. Marco par exemple, je dois surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes, le suivre de partout et faire un rapport chaque semaine à mon supérieur. Et encore, comme c'est mon copain, je ne maintiens pas une surveillance continue pour lui laisser un peu d'air, sinon, notre relation ne tiendrait pas. Tu te vois avec quelqu'un te suivant partout, tout le temps, notant toutes tes interactions et les reportant à un mafieux ?

Jean tourna vivement la tête vers le barman qui approchait d'eux :

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Une bouteille de vodka et 9 verres de shots s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

-Merci.

Jean reporta toute son attention sur Eren, le sourire qu'il avait accordé au barman avait disparu de ses lèvres :

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire entrer dans le système. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, surtout avec une sœur policière.

-Je suis déjà…

Il fut interrompu par le barman qui déposa la bouteille et les verres devant eux :

-50 s'il vous plaît.

C'est Jean qui paya le tout avant de coller la bouteille dans les mains de l'Oméga et de prendre autant de verres que possible :

-Prend les derniers.

Le Bêta ne perdit pas de temps avant de rejoindre les autres, laissant Eren un peu en arrière. Ce dernier grimaça, il n'avait pas réussi à finir sa phrase et maintenant que Jean était braqué, c'était foutu.

Jean s'installa aussi loin de l'Oméga que possible et se blottit contre le sien. Eren enchaîna shots sur shots pour oublier qu'il venait de prendre des risques pour rien et que Levi allait très probablement lui faire la peau le soir-même.

C'est donc un peu/beaucoup, éméché que le jeune homme se dirigea vers la piste de danse avec Conny, Sasha, Historia et Marco pour se mettre à « danser ». Etant donné qu'il était plus ou moins persuadé de mourir bientôt, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de quoi posait une main sur ses hanches, ni avec qui il dansait.

* * *

Aux alentours de 3h du matin, Eren avait la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes et vomissait toutes ses tripes à cause de son abus d'alcool. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se regarda dans le miroir et eut presque peur. Il était blanc comme un linge, avait déjà de petites cernes sous les yeux et ressemblait clairement à un mourant. Mais vomir lui avait permis de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Le jeune homme se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il sentit soudain son téléphone vibrer. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à 3 heures du matin ? Il soupira avant de prendre son téléphone et de constater que c'était Kitz. Que pouvait bien vouloir le policier à cette heure ?

-Eren ! Tu n'es pas censé voir Levi sans nous avertir !

L'Oméga fronça les sourcils :

-Je n'ai pas vu Levi sans vous le dire… Pas depuis les premières photos que je vous ai envoyé.

-Comment as-tu pu me fournir les informations d'hier soir dans ce cas ?

-Mais enfin de quoi me parlez-vous ? Depuis hier soir je suis en boîte avec mes amis, nous y sommes toujours d'ailleurs.

Kitz resta silencieux un instant avant de dire :

-Eren, je veux que tu me dises où tu es, que tu rejoignes tes amis au plus vite et que vous restiez où vous êtes. J'arrive avec des renforts immédiatement.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Le brun avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas :

-J'ai reçu un mail de ta part hier soir. Et ce mail m'a permis de stopper une transaction d'armes nocturne impliquant des membres de Survey Corps.

-Je… Je n'ai rien envoyé hier soir…

-C'est pour ça que je te demande de m'indiquer ta position, de retourner auprès de tes amis et de rester où vous êtes. Maintenant !

Eren détacha lentement son téléphone de son oreille et regarda son écran. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en découvrant qu'il avait 3 messages de Levi.

 _ **« Je te conseille de ne pas parler à Jean de ta situation, Eren. »**_

 _ **« Je vois que tu ne m'as pas écouté. Et tu te permets d'allumer la moitié des Alphas présents dans ce semblant de club… Très bien.»**_

 _ **« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je vais donc prendre les choses en main. »**_

L'Oméga ne perdit pas de temps avant de se précipiter vers la porte des toilettes. Il eut simplement le temps de l'ouvrir et de se retrouver nez à nez avec Levi. Et le demi-sourire qui étirait ses lèvres n'augurait rien de bon :

-Bonsoir _sweetheart_.

Le brun dégluti avant de faire un pas en arrière, juste pour sentir son dos rencontrer la porte :

-Sais-tu ce que je fais aux personnes qui ne m'écoutent pas et qui me désobéissent ?

Le corps de Levi était désormais collé au sien. L'Alpha était certes plus petit que lui, mais le brun se sentait tout petit. Eren était terrorisé. Mais personne n'allait venir l'aider. Tout le monde autour d'eux dansait collés et serrés. Certains s'embrassaient même plus que langoureusement et c'était à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas s'envoyer en l'air ici et maintenant. Le noiraud approcha son visage jusqu'à pouvoir chuchoter au creux de l'oreille du plus jeune :

-Je les punis.

Un long frisson de pur terreur parcouru son échine.

Le jeune homme eut un élan de courage et il poussa l'Alpha loin de lui. Mais ce dernier saisit son poignet et le tira à lui. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne crie pas :

-Tu as suffisamment fait l'imbécile ce soir. Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas plus de vagues. Surtout que la vie de tes amis dépend de toi.

Eren cessa tout mouvement pour échapper à la poigne de fer de Levi :

-Si tu regardes attentivement sur ta droite, tu verras Gunther et Erd. Ils n'attendent qu'un signe de ma part pour abattre tes amis.

Le jeune homme senti ses yeux s'humidifier :

-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis maintenant ?

L'Oméga hocha fébrilement la tête :

-Good boy. Donnes-moi ton téléphone.

Eren obéit et il vit l'Alpha raccrocher et laisser tomber au sol le petit appareil :

-Suis-moi.

L'Oméga ferma les yeux et sentit ses larmes coulées mais il ne tenta rien lorsque Levi lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Gunther et Erd les rejoignirent près de la porte. Erd passa devant pour leur ouvrir la porte alors que Gunther fermait la marche. L'Oméga tourna la tête une dernière fois vers sa sœur et leur regard se croisèrent.

Le sourire de Mikasa s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit son frère avec Levi et l'air triste et apeuré qu'il portait :

-Mika…

Mais le temps qu'elle ne se lève pour le rejoindre, que le noiraud pinçait le côté de son cou, le faisant perdre connaissance.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	12. Chapitre 11 Conséquences

Chapitre 11 : Conséquences

Eren avait mal à la tête. Il grogna de douleur et voulu passer une main à l'arrière de sa tête, là où la douleur était la plus forte. Mais il n'y parvient pas. Ses mains étaient comme… Bloquées ? Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et paniqua immédiatement. Il était ligoté à une chaise dans une grande pièce presque vide. Face à lui se trouvait une chaise sur laquelle était assise Petra. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant :

-Bonjour Eren. Je suis contente de te revoir… Malgré les circonstances.

La rouquine prit son téléphone et appela quelqu'un :

-Il est réveillé patron.

Et elle raccrocha. L'estomac de l'Oméga tomba dans ses talons lorsqu'il vit que sur sa gauche se trouvait un petit chariot en métal sur lequel se trouvait divers instruments tout aussi métalliques. Etait-il dans la salle de jeux de Levi ? Oh non. Pas de la torture. Pitié.

Eren se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise pour essayer de se libérer de ses liens, tout en émettant des sons exprimant sa détresse, le scotch sur sa bouche l'empêchant de parler, alors que quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Petra se précipita vers lui et s'accroupit face à lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se mit à lui parler :

-Shht. Calmes-toi. Il ne te fera pas trop mal. Je te le promets.

Mais ces mots lui firent plus peur qu'autre chose. Levi allait donc bel et bien utiliser ces outils sur lui. Non. Non. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter le marché de Kitz. Il aurait dû être égoïste et laissé sa sœur se débrouiller… Non, il n'aurait pas pu. Il avait été condamné à la seconde où Thomas avait été suivi jusqu'au salon de thé. La rouquine essuya au mieux les larmes du jeune homme et elle finit tout juste lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit :

-Commençons, lança Levi en entrant suivi de Gunther, d'Erd et d'Auruo.

Eren se tendait un peu plus à chaque pas que l'Alpha faisait vers lui. Il ferma très fort les yeux lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il attendait le premier coup. Mais Levi se contenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux :

-Shhht little boy. Je m'occupe de tout.

L'Oméga ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il resta parfaitement immobile. Il était tout simplement terrorisé :

-Nous sommes prêts chef.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et constata que Petra, toujours assise sur sa chaise, braquait un téléphone sur lui. Il se voyait et comprit qu'une vidéo allait être tournée. Il leva les yeux vers l'équipe de Levi qui le regardait hors champ. Ils étaient tous là.

Le brun chercha le regard de Levi, mais ce dernier ne dégageait qu'une inquiétante froideur, rien de rassurant :

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer alors.

Levi s'éloigna de son prisonnier pour s'approcher du téléphone. Il composa un numéro et lança un appel vidéo avant de sortir de devant l'objectif, laissant Eren seul face à… Kitz ? Le détective ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le jeune homme :

-Eren ?

Le brun lui répondit en couinant derrière le scotch et en tirant sur ses liens. Il était terrorisé et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, s'enfuir :

-Eren. Eren. Calmes-toi.

Le jeune homme se figea, non pas à la demande de Kitz, mais en voyant Levi sortir une de ses armes de sous sa veste de costume et en retirer la sécurité. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors que son cœur loupait un battement avant de reprendre un rythme frénétique à cause de la peur. Levi allait-il le tuer ? :

-Que vois-tu Eren ?

Le noiraud entra lentement dans le champ du téléphone :

-C'est mon arme qu'il voit, répondit Levi sans quitter Eren des yeux.

-Fils de pute ! Laisse-le partir !

L'Alpha passa lentement dans le dos du jeune homme qui tremblait maintenant de peur. Il gémit de désespoir et recommença à pleurer lorsque Levi posa fit glisser le canon de son arme le long de son bras droit :

-Je suis déçu Kitz. Avant tu envoyais des agents formés à l'infiltration pour tenter de m'avoir. Maintenant, tu m'envoies mon vendeur de thé…

Levi leva les yeux vers le téléphone tout en faisant remonter la froideur de son arme jusqu'au cou d'Eren. Ce dernier frissonna à cause de la température du métal mais aussi à cause de la peur :

-C'est dommage. C'est un Oméga… Ils sont si rares de nos jours.

-C'est un adolescent Levi. Laisse-le ! C'est entre toi et moi ! Le gamin n'a fait que faire ce que je lui disais parce que je lui ai mis la pression.

Eren laissa échapper un sanglot très audible lorsque le canon du pistolet de l'Alpha se plaquait contre sa tempe droite :

-Est-ce que tu as assez de pression pour faire ce que je te dis Kitz ?

Le détective grogna bruyamment :

-Tu es un fils de pute Levi !

L'Alpha gronda avant de se placer à gauche d'Eren et de lui décocher une droite qui le fit presque tomber avec sa chaise. La douleur irradiait dans sa mâchoire alors que les larmes coulaient encore plus abondamment :

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient Kitz. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. D'autant qu'Eren a déjà bien testé mes limites ce soir.

-Que… Que veux-tu dire ?

Levi esquissa un sourire amusé avant de prendre le menton d'Eren entre ses doigts pour qu'ils puissent se regarder. Le plus jeune pu voir passer le mécontentement et une pointe de regret sur le visage de Levi alors qu'il voyait du sang coulé depuis le coin de la bouche du brun :

-Je lui avais dit de ne pas sortir du droit chemin… Il n'a pas écouté… Et il sera puni pour ça.

L'Oméga ne maintient pas son regard. Il avait bien trop peur. Le noiraud le relâcha pour reporter son attention sur Kitz :

-Alors soit gentil, accède à mes demandes et ce charmant petit Oméga ne sera pas plus amoché.

-Ne lui fais pas de mal…

-Je perds patience Kitz.

-D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que je te rende les hommes arrêtés aujourd'hui ? La marchandise saisie ?

-Tu peux tuer ces hommes si tu veux. Tu peux même garder la marchandise. Ce que je veux c'est que tu t'intéresses davantage à « La Garnison ». Ils font des choses passionnantes ces derniers temps. Je pense que tu as dû t'en apercevoir avec le mail que je t'ai envoyé.

-C'est tout ? Tu ne veux pas que je cesse d'enquêter sur vous ?

-Tu es un divertissement quotidien Kitz. Je serais presque malheureux si tu cessais de vouloir nous arrêter. Mais sache que le prochain « agent » que j'attrape, je ne serais pas aussi gentil que je vais l'être avec Eren.

-Tu… Tu vas laisser partir Eren ?

-Tu vas faire ce que je te demande ? Et ne mens pas et n'essaie pas de me doubler. Je le saurais et les conséquences seraient dramatiques.

Kitz pinça les lèvres. Tout dépendait de lui. Eren le regarda droit dans les yeux, renifla aussi discrètement que possible, incapable de cesser de pleurer, de bouger ou de parler :

-D'accord, finit-il par soupirer.

-Parfait.

Levi prit le téléphone dans sa main libre pour que son correspondant ne voit plus que son visage :

-Laisses partir Eren maintenant.

-Entendu.

Levi tourna la tête vers Eren et tout ce que Kitz entendit, c'est un coup de feu :

-Voilà, il est libre. Bonne journée, amuses-toi bien avec « La Garnison ».

Et le mafieux raccrocha.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	13. Chapitre 12 Regrets

Chapitre 12 : Regrets

Les échos du coup de feu continuaient de résonner dans la pièce alors que Levi lançait le téléphone à Petra, qui le réceptionna sans problème :

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

-Oui boss.

Puis l'Alpha se tourna vers Eren. Le jeune homme tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux grands ouverts et des rivières de larmes dévalant silencieusement ses joues. Levi s'accroupi devant lui et posa une main sur sa joue gauche avant de retirer le scotch d'un coup sec, permettant à Eren d'exprimer ses sanglots. Le noiraud trancha les liens qui le maintenaient sur sa chaise avant de le soulever dans ses bras.

L'Oméga était tellement terrorisé et choqué qu'il ne réagissait pas. Il se laissa porter par Levi jusqu'à son appartement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Eren ?, s'écria Hanji.

-Je viens de lui sauver la vie.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est totalement paralysé par la peur ?

Levi assit Eren sur un lit et observa sa blessure :

-Eren ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer le sol, de trembler et de pleurer :

-Sors de cette pièce Levi. Je m'occupe de lui.

L'Alpha gronda de colère :

-Ne me grogne pas dessus ! C'était ton idée, assumes-en les conséquences. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'elles soient plus graves qu'elles ne le sont déjà, je te conseille de rapidement quitter cette pièce.

Il fallut plusieurs regards en direction d'Eren pour convaincre le noiraud de partir.

* * *

Hanji s'accroupit en face d'Eren et posa une main sur sa joue :

-Eren ? C'est moi, Hanji.

Elle le força doucement à lever la tête vers elle :

-Eren ?

Le jeune homme accepta de la regarder :

-Tu peux me sécher ces grosses larmes pour que je puisse te soigner ?

L'Oméga leva lentement ses mains vers son visage et essuya grossièrement ses joues avec ses manches tout en reniflant :

-C'est bien Eren. M'autorises-tu à désinfecter ta blessure ?

Il hésita un instant avant de lentement hocher la tête :

-Merci. Ça risque de piquer un peu.

C'est avec une grande délicatesse que la Béta tamponna la lèvre du jeune homme, là où sa peau avait cédé sous le coup de Levi :

-Je vais mettre de la glace sur ta joue pour empêcher que ça enfle trop. Ça va être froid, d'accord ?

Eren serra les dents mais ne bougea pas lorsque le froid intense entra en contact avec sa peau :

-Tu es parfait Eren.

Hanji n'avait jamais été aussi prévenante et délicate de toute sa vie, sauf avec les Omégas avec qui allait travaillait parfois. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un oméga en état de choc :

-Et si tu t'allongeais un peu ? Tu ne risques rien ici. Je ne serais pas loin.

Mais le corps du jeune homme ne bougea pas. Eren se laissa faire lorsqu'Hanji le força à s'allonger sur le côté droit pour que la poche de glace tienne sur sa joue gauche sans avoir besoin de la maintenir en place. De cette position, l'Oméga faisait face à la grande baie vitrée et pouvait observer le ciel et une partie de la ville.

A peine eut-il entendu la porte se fermer que les larmes se remirent à couler.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il savait seulement que Levi avait tiré dans sa direction. Avait-il raté son tir ? Avait-il tenté de le tuer ? Pourquoi l'avoir emmener ici alors ? Il aurait pu le tuer dans cette salle glauque et se débarrasser de son corps.

Eren ferma les yeux, continua à pleurer mais il ne sut pas s'il s'endormi de fatigue ou de choc.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le soleil était pleinement levé. Il avait donc dû s'écouler quelques heures entre son réveil sur une chaise et celui-ci. Le jeune homme se releva lentement, faisant tomber au passage la poche de glace reposant sur sa joue. Elle ne contenait que de l'eau à présent, mais au moins, la douleur était très faible.

Ses jambes étaient tremblantes, mais il réussit à se mettre debout et à le rester. Le brun se dirigea lentement vers la première porte qu'il trouva dans la chambre. Elle s'ouvrit sur une salle de bain avec une baignoire d'angle pour 3 personnes, une douche à l'italienne, un évier en baquet et des toilettes d'un blanc immaculé. Le jeune homme referma la porte et ouvrit la seconde, à sa gauche. Et cette fois fut la bonne.

Eren se retrouva dans un hall avec quelques meubles et deux grandes baies vitrées en face de lui. Il y avait d'autres portes, mais Eren n'avait pas envie de les ouvrir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ses jambes allaient le porter alors il voulait juste atteindre les escaliers en face de lui. Il voulait descendre ces marches, trouver une porte de sortie et quitter les lieux aussi vite que possible.

Le jeune s'agrippa à la rampe et s'en aida énormément pour descendre chaque marche. Il ne trouva personne en bas des escaliers. Il était rassuré. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur Levi, il en avait bien trop peur maintenant. Et il était bien trop faible de manière générale pour se battre ou se défendre.

Eren reconnu assez vite l'appartement de Levi et il se tendit davantage. Il y avait toutes les chances du monde pour que l'Alpha soit là, quelque part. A moins qu'il ne soit en bas, dans son bureau ou dans… Sa « salle de jeu ». Le brun frissonna. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il visualisait nettement les outils qu'il avait vus hier. Il referma ses bras sur lui-même pour se réconforter et se dirigea vers les portes de l'ascenseur :

-Heureux de voir que tu es réveillé et capable de te déplacer seul.

Le corps entier de l'Oméga s'immobilisa, tous ses muscles crispés par la peur. Il se retourna extrêmement lentement pour voir un Levi assit à sa table de cuisine, une tasse à la main et une tablette dans l'autre. Toute son attention était portée sur cette dernière. Le noiraud prit une gorgée de sa tasse avant de porter son attention sur le jeune homme :

-Approche.

Eren resta parfaitement immobile malgré quelques tressautements de peur :

-Approche, répéta Levi.

Sa voix ne présentait aucune marque de colère, elle était exactement la même que d'habitude. Eren pensait qu'il serait énervé après ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Mais peut-être était-ce un piège… :

-Tu m'as frappé, fini par dire le brun.

A peine ces mots furent-ils sortis de sa bouche que le jeune homme craqua :

-Tu m'as frappé ! Tu m'as dit que j'étais une des rares personnes qui n'avait pas à te craindre mais tu m'as frappé ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un menteur ! Je veux que tu me ramènes chez moi, que tu ne reviennes plus jamais au salon de thé et je ne veux jamais te revoir !

L'Oméga se tourna vers l'ascenseur et s'y dirigea. Malheureusement, sans carte d'accès, il n'allait pas aller bien loin. A la seconde où Eren comprit cela, il donna un grand coup de poing dans les portes :

-Tu as fini ?

La voix de Levi ne fit qu'énerver davantage le plus jeune et ce dernier se précipita vers le noiraud. Il le frappa au visage de la même façon qu'il lui l'avait fait hier. L'Alpha gronda de douleur avant de poser sa tablette et de tourner la tête vers son « agresseur » :

-Tu te sens mieux ?

D'une certaine façon, oui, il se sentait mieux :

-Je veux rentrer chez moi… Je veux que tout redevienne normal…

L'Alpha descendit de son tabouret et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier :

-Tu ne peux pas.

Eren releva vivement la tête, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé :

-Pourquoi ?

Levi soupira mais ne se retourna pas :

-Parce que Kitz croit que je t'ai abattu.

-Et alors ? Si je rentre chez moi il verra bien que c'est faux.

-C'est bien pour ça que tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi.

L'Oméga cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

-Je ne comprends pas.

Cette fois, le noiraud se retourna et fixa Eren :

-En faisant croire à Kitz que tu es mort, je peux utiliser sa culpabilité d'avoir tué un jeune et innocent Oméga pour lui faire faire ce que je veux. Et en ce moment, j'ai besoin qu'il s'occupe du cas de « La Garnison ».

Les yeux du plus jeune manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites :

-Tu m'utilises ?

-Pas totalement. En te gardant ici, je t'assures une protection maximale.

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de l'Alpha :

-Tout le monde te croit mort donc personne ne te cherchera… Ta sœur peut-être, mais seule, elle est facilement gérable.

S'il savait, se dit Eren :

-La police ne peut pas entrer ici…

-Pourquoi ?, le coupa le jeune garçon.

-Erwin et moi sommes de bons amis du roi. Il fait souvent appel à nous, comme de nombreux grands pontes. Pour nous remercier et pour acheter notre silence, nous disposons d'avantages non-négligeables. Exemple : le club est fréquenté par des personnalités importantes du monde entier donc les forces de l'ordre n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ici sans autorisation directe du roi pour éviter tout incident diplomatiques.

Levi inspira profondément avant de poursuivre :

-Mais même s'ils entrent, l'étage 2 est conçu de façon à ce que ma salle de travail soit introuvable. Ils ne trouveront que des caisses de matériel pour le club. Matériel non utilisé car la vraie réserve est en bas. Et s'ils montent chez moi, ils ne trouveront rien non plus, mes armes sont trop bien cachées. Et avec un code différent, l'ordinateur portable ne montre que les dossiers présents sur mon ordinateur de bureau au 1er.

L'Oméga dû s'asseoir tant le choc était grand. Il était piégé… Mais attendez… :

-Mais que se passerait-il s'ils me trouvaient chez toi ?

-Pas grand-chose puisque tu diras que tu vis ici avec moi pour que je te protège de Kitz puisqu'il te mettait bien trop la pression après t'avoir confié une mission qui n'aurait jamais dû être la tienne. Tu diras que tu te sentais plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec lui.

Le brun se redressa d'un coup :

-Je ne te couvrirais plus ! Et je ne sous-entendrais pas que tu es mon Alpha !

-Tu changeras d'avis. En attendant, Erwin nous attend.

Eren croisa ses bras sur son torse :

-Je n'irais nulle part.

Levi ne lui répondit pas mais monta à l'étage par les escaliers. L'Oméga s'affala sur la table en soupirant de désespoir. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ? Il fallait qu'il s'échappe, mais comment ? S'il arrivait à échapper à Levi, de combien de temps disposait-il avant qu'il ne le rattrape ?

Puis une idée lui vient. Levi avait dit qu'il y avait des armes cachées dans l'appartement, mais ici, dans la cuisine, il disposait d'armes bien plus accessibles. Le jeune homme se précipita vers le portoir à couteaux et choisi le plus long et le plus pointu. Il en saisit le manche à deux mains, pour diminuer ses tremblements, avant de se retourner vers les escaliers. L'Oméga n'avait qu'à se débarrasser de son kidnappeur pour s'enfuir… Mais monter à l'étage maintenant serait suspect et il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons d'un assassin.

Le brun déglutit, il allait essayer de tuer un assassin… Quelle mauvaise idée.

Eren fit des exercices de respirations pour contrôler son stress tout en cachant le couteau le long de l'intérieur de son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende Levi redescendre :

-Tu es prêt ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur pour étudier ses mouvements. L'Alpha portait un costume noir avec une chemise rouge et une cravate noire :

-Tu viens ?

Levi lui tendit la main et Eren la prit doucement. Il tira le noiraud à lui d'un coup sec tout en sortant le couteau qu'il avait caché le long de son bras. La surprise fut clairement visible sur le visage de l'Alpha et le brun en fut ravi. Mais il déchanta rapidement lorsque son adversaire le désarma à une vitesse quasi surhumaine. Il lui retourna le bras le faisant couiner de douleur avant de le plaquer, face la première, contre le comptoir central de la cuisine. Décidément, ils se retrouvaient bien trop souvent dans cette position :

-Revoilà mon petit Oméga rebelle, ronronna Levi. Et quel était ton plan ? Qu'aurais-tu fait après m'avoir tué ?... Rien du tout parce qu'Erd qui nous attend en bas aurait tout compris et tu n'aurais pas tardé à mourir, pour de vrai cette fois.

Levi plia un peu plus le bras d'Eren dans son dos, le faisant siffler de douleur :

-Nous allons définir certaines choses, _sweetheart_. Ne me pousse pas à bout comme tu l'as fait hier soir, ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, tente encore une fois quelque chose dans ce genre-là et je peux te garantir que tes amis vont vite en payer le prix.

Le sang d'Eren se glaça dans ses veines :

-Sommes-nous d'accord ?

Le jeune Oméga ferma les yeux, vaincu, une nouvelle fois, par une menace sur ses amis :

-Oui.

-Oui qui ?

-Oui monsieur.

- _Good boy_.

Le noiraud planta le couteau dans le comptoir, à hauteur des yeux du brun avant de le redresser et de le traîner par le col jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Eren ne bougea plus, sauf nécessité, et ne décrocha plus un mot durant tout le trajet en voiture. Et il ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'exécuter lorsque Levi lui demanda d'ouvrir sa fenêtre et de la refermer une fois arrivé au château d'Erwin.

Personne ne les accueillit comme la dernière fois, mais Levi ne perdit pas de temps et grimpa les marches du grand escalier. L'Alpha les conduisit jusqu'au bureau du propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier se leva de son siège de bureau et offrit à Eren un immense sourire :

-Eren ! C'est un plaisir de te revoir.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête pour fixer ses chaussures. Et il se crispa lorsque l'Alpha blond posa une main sur son épaule :

-Je vous avais dit que c'était trop tôt, lança Hanji.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, lui répondit Levi.

-A qui la faute ?

Erwin ignora tout ceci pour relever la tête d'Eren :

-Tu ne risques rien ici. Je sais que tout ceci est difficile mais avec le temps, tout va s'arranger.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux du brun :

-Je pourrais rentrer chez moi ? Auprès de ma sœur ?

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire désolé :

-Malheureusement non. Mais je peux essayer de faire en sorte que tu puisses la voir de temps en temps.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Mais tu vas devoir te montrer patient. D'accord ?

Eren hésita un moment :

-Promis ?

Il avait l'impression d'avoir 8 ans, mais il avait besoin d'être rassuré comme tels :

-Oui, promis.

Le brun soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux quelques instants :

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

Le boss de Survey Corps recula d'un pas avant de se retourner pour se camper contre son bureau :

-Comment procède-t-on ?

-Eren reste chez moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Tu ne peux pas l'enfermer à vie !

-Ne me tente pas Hanji.

-Pourriez-vous essayer de ne pas parler d'Eren comme s'il n'était pas là.

Levi et Hanji se turent après que le chef ait parlé :

-Je vous remercie. Donc, Eren, approche.

L'Oméga hésita avant de s'exécuter. Il resta droit comme un «i» devant la surface de bois :

-Je suppose que Levi t'as expliqué la situation…

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête :

-Pour le moment, nous avons réussi à te sortir de cette situation… Disons complexe dans laquelle Kitz t'avais mis. Maintenant, nous allons te garder avec nous le temps que la situation évolue puis nous aviserons.

Erwin marqua une courte pause :

-Levi continuera d'assurer ta sécurité et tu logeras chez lui pour…

-Non !

La voix d'Eren résonna dans le bureau et elle surprit tout le monde, y compris lui-même. Erwin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

-A quoi t'opposes-tu exactement ?

-Levi. Je ne veux ni le voir, ni l'entendre.

Hanji explosa de rire quelques secondes après la fin de sa phrase :

-Tu viens de te faire rejeter par ton Oméga avec tellement de violence.

-La ferme, gronda le noiraud.

-Je ne suis pas _**son**_ Oméga et je ne le serais jamais.

Eren ne savait pas d'où lui venait un tel courage, mais s'il voulait influencer un minimum son avenir ici, il devait s'imposer maintenant.

Levi porta toute son attention sur le jeune homme :

-Et comment vas-tu faire ça ? Je suis curieux.

-Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de ma sécurité et je peux aller dans un hôtel.

Le « petit » Alpha se leva lentement du canapé sur lequel il était assis pour s'approcher d'Eren, tel un prédateur avançant vers sa proie :

-Et à qui comptes-tu demander ?

L'Oméga serra les poings mais ne recula pas face à l'exécuteur de Survey Corps. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour rester droit et déterminer. D'autant que les phéromones de Levi jouaient déjà sur sa volonté, le faisant légèrement flanchée :

-Gunther, Erd ou Petra, réussit-il à dire malgré quelques tremblements dans sa voix.

-Sauf qu'ils travaillent pour moi et qu'ils ne feront rien si je ne leur donne pas un ordre direct. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre que moi te prendre en charge. Je ne partage pas ce qui est à moi.

Eren bouillonnait maintenant :

-Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Tu ne m'as pas marqué ! Je ne suis pas ton Oméga !

-Ca peut s'arranger…

Le brun paqua immédiatement ses deux mains autour de son cou pour bloquer toute éventuelle tentative de marquage.

La tension entre les deux hommes étaient palpable et un mixte de plusieurs émotions. Un mélange de colère, de provocation et de tentation. L'Alpha et l'Oméga se défiaient du regard tout en se livrant une bataille de phéromones. C'était à celui qui ferait plier l'autre en premier. Et leur petit jeu commençait à affecter la pièce entière. Les phéromones d'Eren portaient encore la trace alléchante de ses chaleurs, ce qui poussa Levi à gronder d'envie tout en se rapprochant du fin corps élancé du plus jeune. Ce dernier luttait pour ne pas se blottir contre le noiraud et se fondre dans la sécurité que sa dominance lui inspirait, pour ne pas se soumettre ici et maintenant.

Les deux parties livraient une bataille avec leur nature profonde pour ne pas céder face à l'autre :

-Ça suffit !, tonna Erwin de sa voix la plus imposante possible.

Il fallait qu'il surpasse la dominance de Levi s'il voulait arriver à ses fins. Mais Dieu sait qu'il n'était pas facile de résonner Levi lorsqu'il était en mode Alpha. Et cette fois-ci allait être encore plus difficile puisque quelqu'un (Eren) refusait de se soumettre, poussant le noiraud à utiliser davantage de phéromones.

Face à l'absence de réactions, Erwin changea d'angle d'action. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas les séparer lui-même car l'autre Alpha prendrait cela comme une attaque, il pouvait demander l'intervention d'un Béta :

-Mike ! Hanji !

Les deux Bétas se redressèrent, réceptifs, à l'appel de leur Alpha de meute. Et ils se précipitèrent vers Eren pour l'éloigner de Levi. Ce dernier gronda de mécontentement :

-Au lieu de tous nous assommer à grands coups de phéromones, pourquoi vous ne régleriez pas ça à l'ancienne ?

Un silence d'une minute lui répondit avant qu'Eren ne parle :

-Comment ça à l'ancienne ?

Hanji soupira de soulagement. Les Omégas étaient vraiment plus faciles à résonner que les Alphas… Bien qu'Eren devait être particulier, il avait un caractère fort et résistait aux phéromones de Levi, ce que peu de personne arrivait à faire… Mais là n'était pas la question :

-Dans les anciennes traditions, lorsqu'un Alpha et un Oméga ne trouvaient pas de terrain d'entente, ils organisaient une sorte de traque. Si pendant 2 heures l'Oméga arrivait à échapper à l'Alpha alors ce dernier devait l'écouter. Mais s'il se faisait attraper, il devait écouter l'Alpha… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de documentation à ce sujet puisque peu d'Omégas ont un caractère suffisamment fort pour défier un Alpha… Mais il semblerait que nous en avons un ici.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence :

-Une traque ?

-Oui. Si tu gagnes, Eren restera chez toi et tu continueras d'assurer sa sécurité.

L'Alpha hocha la tête avec un « hum » d'intérêt :

-Mais si tu perds, tu le laisseras vivre ici.

Hanji tourna la tête vers Eren :

-Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

-Oui.

C'était une chance inespérée de s'échapper d'ici et de retrouver sa sœur. Il avait de grandes jambes, il courrait vite, il pouvait le faire… Même s'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle. Mais il devait essayer :

-Levi ?

Le noiraud esquissa un sourire malsain :

-D'accord.

-Parfait.

Levi s'approcha légèrement du brun :

-Cours Eren. Cours aussi vite que tu peux. J'aime une bonne traque avant d'attraper ma proie.

Mais quel idiot !, s'insulta Eren en reculant vers la porte. Levi était un assassin, bien-sûr qu'il savait comment traquer quelqu'un :

-Je te laisser 5 minutes d'avance _sweetheart_.

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas une minute et il quitta le bureau. Il rejoignit le hall en courant avant de se jeter dehors. Il suivit le chemin pavé pour les voitures jusqu'à apercevoir, au loin, un grand mur de pierres, percé d'un portail fermé et gardé.

A cette vision, tous les espoirs du jeune homme s'envolèrent. Il était foutu.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	14. Chapitre 13 Je le hais

Chapitre 13 : Je le hais

Il aurait dû demander des détails au lieu de foncer tête baissée. Mais non, il avait fait comme d'habitude, agir sans réfléchir. Et maintenant il était foutu :

-Okais. Réfléchit Eren. Réfléchit. Tu es coincé sur un terrain défini, où peux-tu te cacher ?

Le jeune homme n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Le domaine du château était plutôt grand et recouvert d'arbres, il pouvait se cacher n'importe où. Eren fonça dans les bois à sa gauche, il courrait sans regarder derrière lui, slalomant entre les arbres et cherchant à atteindre un endroit où se cacher. Il ne cessa de courir que lorsque les muscles de ses cuisses se mirent à le brûler bien trop intensément pour continuer à ce rythme. Il s'immobilisa pour reprendre son souffle avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Ses pas avaient laissé une trace dans la neige. Levi pouvait le suivre sans aucun problème. Merde, merde, merde. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Pour le moment, l'Oméga n'entendait que des bruits normaux dans une forêt. Levi n'était donc pas dans le coin.

Comment pouvait-il se cacher alors que le moindre pas laissait une trace ?

Eren eut soudain une idée. Et s'il rentrait au château et qu'il se cachait là-bas ? Il lui suffisait de tourner à gauche, de continuer son chemin pour se rendre dans les jardins et d'entrer dans la bâtisse par la porte de la véranda. Une fois à l'intérieur, il pouvait se cacher dans le château sans laisser d'indice. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et se mit en marche. Eren fut content de voir le château et longea un mur jusqu'à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Le jardin était moins beau couvert de neige, même s'il conservait un certain charme. Il gravit les escaliers menant à la véranda et ouvrit la porte. Il retira ses chaussures pour ne pas laisser de traces mouillées derrière lui à l'intérieur du château :

-Eren ?

Il leva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Hanji :

-Tu ne lui diras pas hein ?

-Non. C'est à lui seul de te trouver.

Il soupira de soulagement :

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Je crains que la traque n'excite Levi plus qu'autre chose…

Et Eren savait parfaitement qu'un Alpha excité était un Alpha dangereux et plus enclin à suivre ses instincts primaires. Le jeune homme porta immédiatement ses mains à son cou et quitta la pièce en courant. Il devait se cacher d'urgence. En aucun cas il ne devait laisser Levi le mordre. C'était hors de question.

L'Oméga ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Mais il savait qu'il devait masquer son odeur, même si elle était très faible, Levi pouvait le suivre facilement puisque tous ses sens étaient concentrés dessus. Le jeune homme se déplaça discrètement dans le château et ses pas le conduisirent devant la chambre de Levi. Quoi de mieux que de cacher son odeur que celle de l'Alpha ? Il se glissa dans la pièce et se dirigea immédiatement vers la grande armoire. A peine l'eut-il ouverte qu'il ferma les yeux et gémit de plaisir. L'odeur de Levi était partout. S'il s'écoutait, il se ferait un nid entier avec les affaires de l'Alpha. Eren se colla une véritable gifle pour reprendre ses esprits. C'était hors de question. Levi n'était pas un bon Alpha, et l'Oméga estimait qu'il méritait un bon Alpha. Pour son plus grand malheur, les vêtements du mafieux ne lui allaient pas très bien. Ils étaient trop courts pour lui et trop large puisque Levi était plus musclé que lui. Eren retira sa veste et enfila une chemise à la place de son t-shirt avant de quitter les lieux pour rester en déplacement.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'il valait mieux faire, trouver une cachette et y rester ou rester en mouvement et croiser les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur Levi. L'Oméga choisit de continuer à se déplacer, c'était le plus sûr pour l'instant. Il trouva une petite bibliothèque non loin de la chambre de l'exécuteur, il y entra et s'arrêta face à un immense tableau. Il représentait une magnifique forêt et les quelques animaux dessinés avaient presque l'air vivant. Le tableau donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de prendre vie sous ses yeux. C'était incroyable. Eren aurait facilement pu le contempler pendant des heures, mais il n'en eut pas le privilège. Des bruits de pas et des voix venaient dans sa direction. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et se cacha derrière un des canapés. Il essaya autant que possible de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas se faire repérer. Les bruits ne faisaient que se rapprocher et Eren ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux aussi forts que possible alors que les voix devenaient parfaitement audibles :

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que Levi fout ?

-Je crois qu'il traque quelqu'un sur la propriété.

-Je croyais qu'il ne tuait pas sur la propriété du boss.

-Et ben on verra s'il revient avec du sang sur lui ou pas.

-On ne le saura même pas. Il travaille trop proprement pour mettre du sang sur ses vêtements.

-Et bien nous verrons si ses hommes ramènent un corps.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire en s'éloignant. Eren resta immobile quelques instants de plus avant de regarder par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Personne. Tout allait bien. Il se redressa lentement et se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle il était entré. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche ; Rien. Il reprit doucement son chemin.

Le manoir était immense, comme suspecté. A chaque pas, Eren se sentait un peu plus en sécurité. Le temps passait et aucune trace de Levi, c'était très rassurant. S'il continuait comme ça, il avait une réelle chance de s'en sortir.

L'Oméga observait avec intérêt une statue en armure. Chaque pièce était authentique et parfaitement polie. Et l'épée semblait parfaitement aiguisée. Il effleura du bout des doigts l'emblème gravé sur le pommeau de l'arme, deux ailes croisées :

-C'est le symbole de notre mafia, les ailes de la liberté.

Eren aurait voulu ne pas entendre cette voix. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Levi. Ce dernier se tenait au milieu du couloir :

-La liberté. C'est ça que nous apportons à chacun des membres de Survey Corps. Nous avons nos propres règles et elles nous permettent de faire bien plus de choses que celles de la société extérieure. Et notre justice est bien plus efficace.

-Tu parles de liberté, mais n'est-ce pas toi qui veux m'enfermer ?

-C'est différent. Toi, tu es mon Oméga, c'est mon devoir de veiller sur toi et de te protéger. Et pour ça, je peux utiliser n'importe quel moyen.

Le plus vieux commença à s'approcher. Eren déglutit. Il avait peur de ce que pouvait lui faire Levi. Et il était énervé car il n'était pas son Oméga. Et il tenait à ne pas le devenir. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'arracher l'épée des mains de la statue et de la pointer sur Levi :

-Ne m'approche pas.

-Tu ne veux pas être un gentil petit Oméga et te soumettre ?

-N'avance pas plus !

Mais l'Alpha n'en avait rien à faire, il continuait d'approcher pendant qu'Eren continuait de reculer :

-Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne cèdes. Tu n'es pas idiot Eren. La preuve, tu as mis en place une très bonne stratégie pour tenter de m'échapper. Tu es revenu au château pour ne pas laisser de traces dans la neige et tu as pris une chemise à moi pour masquer ton odeur... Un jour je te prendrais en ne te laissant qu'une de mes chemises sur toi.

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine de l'Oméga. Une partie de lui en avait envie, mais il ne devait surtout pas. Levi l'avait suffisamment mis dans les ennuis, il n'avait pas besoin de se lier physiquement à lui en plus :

-Ca n'arrivera pas !

-Nous verrons bien. En attendant, pose cette épée et soumets-toi, comme tu es censé le faire d'après ce qu'a dit Hanji.

-Tu es censé m'attraper pour que je me soumette. Or je suis encore parfaitement libre de mes mouvements.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise. La posture entière de Levi changea et Eren se retrouvait désormais face à un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie ; lui. Le jeune homme resserra ses doigts sur le manche de son épée. Il ne devait pas céder aux phéromones que Levi commençait à dégager. Il devait rester fort :

-Je te laisse une dernière chance de te soumettre avant de sévir.

-Va te faire foutre !

L'Alpha ne put s'empêcher de gronder avant de se mettre en mouvement. Il s'approcha rapidement d'Eren et ce dernier se retrouva bien vite avec son arme pointant dans une toute autre direction que celle de son adversaire. En à peine un clignement d'yeux, l'Oméga se retrouva sans épée dans les mains mais avec la pointe contre sa gorge. Levi venait de retourner sa propre arme contre lui. Le jeune homme ne bougeait plus. Il ferma les yeux. Il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir :

-Tu as finis ? On peut y aller maintenant ?

Dans un pur geste de désespoir, Eren donna un coup sur la lame, du revers de la main, pour la dégager de sa gorge. Il se coupa au passage, mais il s'en fichait. Le geste ayant perturbé Levi, il profita de cette confusion pour reculer. Il allait se retrouver pour fuir lorsqu'une étreinte d'acier se referma sur son poignet et le retient. Levi lui faucha les jambes et il chuta lourdement au sol. Eren se retrouva allongé au sol, les poignets immobilisés par les mains de Levi et ce dernier au-dessus de lui. Le jeune homme s'agita dans tous les sens pour se libérer, en vain :

-Veux-tu cesser de bouger ? Tu n'iras nulle part.

-Lâches-moi !

-Non. J'ai respecté les anciennes traditions, tu dois te soumettre. MAINTENANT !

Le rugissement de l'Alpha fit se figer entièrement Eren. Le jeune homme couina tout en baissant les yeux. En cet instant, Levi était terrifiant et son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas pousser davantage l'autre homme dans ses retranchements. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant un long moment. Mais lorsque Levi le fit, Eren ferma les yeux. Le nez de l'Alpha frotta la joue du jeune homme et le força doucement à pencher la tête en arrière, par de petits coups sous le menton. L'Oméga dégluti et couina de désespoir. Exposé ainsi sa gorge à un Alpha signifiait vouloir être marqué, et Eren ne voulait pas de ça :

-Tu t'es coupé.

Le jeune homme frissonna en sentait la langue de Levi contre sa peau. Il ne devrait pas apprécier cette humidité… Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain plaisir. Eren rassembla toute sa volonté pour résister au plaisir et il tenta de s'extraire de l'emprise de l'Alpha. Mais il n'y parvient pas. Pas lorsque Levi était si proche, si chaud, si dominant, pas lorsqu'il grondait doucement son propre plaisir. Grondement qui cessa lorsque le mafieux décida de marquer la gorge d'Eren d'un suçon. L'Oméga ne retient pas son gémissement de plaisir, pas plus qu'il ne lutta lorsque son corps se détendit lentement sous les attentions câlines du plus vieux. L'Alpha fut sans doute satisfait puisqu'il recommença un peu plus loin, marquant la gorge du jeune homme de rouge et de violet.

Les deux hommes étaient complétement perdus dans leur proximité, leur intimité, leur plaisir, ils ne prêtaient pas attention à leur environnement et avait tout oublié de ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans leurs vies. Ils sombraient l'un dans l'autre, à même le tapis d'un des couloirs du manoir d'Erwin Smith, leader de la mafia Survey Corps.

Pourtant, les yeux d'Eren s'ouvrirent en grand et une pointe de panique le traversa lorsqu'il sentit les crocs de Levi contre sa gorge. Crocs qui glissèrent doucement jusqu'à la jointure de son cou et de son épaule. Ils ne devaient pas… Pas comme ça :

-Ne… Ne mords pas… S'il te plaît.

Son esprit, bien qu'embué par le plaisir, lui envoyait des signaux de panique et de désespoir. Il ne devait pas, il ne voulait pas, être marqué par l'Alpha au-dessus de lui… Son corps, engourdi par les sensations que lui procurait Levi était incapable de se défendre contre lui… :

-Pourquoi pas ?

La voix de Levi était rauque et un long frisson parcouru l'échine d'Eren, le faisant se cambrer légèrement. C'est là qu'il sentit, contre sa cuisse, la preuve évidente que l'excitation guidait l'Alpha au-dessus de lui :

-Parce que tu n'es pas un bon Alpha, réussit à souffler le jeune homme.

La seconde d'après, la chaleur de Levi n'était plus là. Il s'était éloigné d'Eren d'un battement de cils, laissant ce dernier haletant et clignant frénétiquement des paupières pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour voir le mafieux le fixer avec comme de la souffrance dans ses yeux :

-Je… Ne suis pas un bon Alpha ?

Eren déglutit. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Mais c'était en parti vrai. Levi ne l'avait convaincu qu'à 40% de sa capacité à être un bon Alpha. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il savait se battre et le défendre, il lui avait prouvé qu'il avait des moyens financiers hors normes et donc largement suffisant pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de leur éventuelle future famille. Mais était-il capable de prendre soins de lui ? Etait-il capable de tendresse et d'amour ? L'écouterait-il s'ils se disputaient ? Comment pouvait-il être totalement convaincu lorsqu'il ne savait presque rien de lui ? Eren s'assit lentement et remonta ses genoux contre son torse :

-Je… Ne suis pas un bon Alpha.

Ce n'était pas une interrogation comme précédemment, c'était plus une sorte de réalisation douloureuse :

-D'accord.

Levi sorti son portable de la poche intérieure de sa poche et appela quelqu'un :

-Il est dans le couloir de l'aile Est. Viens le chercher.

L'Alpha lui tendit ensuite la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Eren hésita un instant. Le visage de Levi était différent. Son désir profond de tout à l'heure avait disparu, tout comme son érection, et à la place se trouvait… De la tendresse ? Le jeune homme glissa ses doigts dans la paume de l'Alpha et il accepta son aide pour se relever. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt et ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée de Petra :

-Patron ?

-Amène-le à Moblit puis ramène-le à l'appartement. Veille sur lui.

-Entendu.

L'exécuteur regarda une dernière fois Eren avant de tourner les talons et de rapidement quitter le couloir. L'Oméga enroula ses bras autour de son propre corps et retient ses larmes autant que possible. Il était complétement perdu.

Petra posa doucement sa main sur son bras :

-S'il t'a fait du mal, nous pouvons aller voir Erwin.

Eren secoua négativement la tête. Petra l'attira contre elle pour l'étreindre et lui caresser les cheveux. Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'Oméga pour se mettre à pleurer :

-Shhht.

Il était arrivé à sa limite émotionnelle. Il réalisait enfin qu'il avait tout perdu, sa liberté, son emploi, ses amis, sa sœur… Et il venait de perdre sa chance de fuir. Maintenant que Levi avait obtenu de le garder dans son appartement, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de fuir. La sécurité était bien trop pointue. Il était désormais coincé avec un Alpha qui avait envie de le marquer et qu'il venait de rejeter… Son avenir avait été promis à être compliqué mais maintenant… Il allait vivre un véritable Enfer :

-Je le hais, murmura-t-il.

Petra aida un Eren tremblant à descendre les marches du manoir pour rejoindre le hall principal. Ils y trouvèrent Hanji qui discutait avec deux étranges individus. La femme à lunettes cessa sa conversation pour se précipiter vers le duo :

-Qu'est-ce que cet idiot t'as fait ?

-R-Rien, croissa le jeune homme.

-Bien-sûr que non, répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. C'est pour ça que tu pleures, que tu trembles, que tu saignes et que tu as un suçon !

L'Oméga se recroquevilla sur lui-même en entendant la Béta hausser la voix. Elle le prit soudain dans ses bras :

-Je suis désolée mon chou. Je ne voulais pas crier.

Hanji et Petra montèrent avec lui dans l'une des voitures disponibles dans le garage et c'est la capitaine de la science qui les conduisit jusqu'à une petit clinique dans le centre-ville. Ils empruntèrent l'accès pour les livraisons et se garèrent à gauche du quai de livraison :

-Il s'agit de la clinique où nous allons lorsque nous avons besoin de soins. C'est mon époux, Moblit, qui la dirige.

Ils sortirent pour venir toquer à la seule porte présente. La petite trappe présente à hauteur d'œil s'ouvrit avant de brusquement se refermer et que la porte ne s'ouvre. Hanji, Petra et Eren s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un petit hall donnant sur un couloir blanc. Ils le traversèrent pour arriver dans une salle avec des quelques lits et le minimum de matériel médical :

-Appelez Moblit, ordonna Hanji à l'un des deux infirmiers présents.

Les deux femmes installèrent le jeune homme sur un lit vide et il se laissait complétement faire. Son cerveau était complétement déconnecté et il ressemblait plus à une poupée qu'à un être humain en cet instant:

-Eren ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Hanji :

-Moblit va venir soigner ta coupure d'accord ?

Il hocha simplement la tête et observa très lentement la pièce :

-Nous sommes dans la partie « urgence mafia » de la clinique. Lorsque l'un d'entre nous est blessé par balle, nous le faisons entrer par ici pour couvrir ses traces avant de l'emmener au bloc et de le laisser se reposer dans une des chambres de la clinique. Si nous étions entrés par la porte principale, tu aurais découvert une charmante petite clinique privée tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Ici, c'est juste une zone de transition. D'accord ?

L'Oméga hocha la tête. Puis la porte opposée à celle qu'ils avaient empruntée s'ouvrit sur un Béta en blouse blanche :

-Moblit !

-Peux-tu ne pas hurler dans ma clinique? J'ai des patients qui ont besoin de repos.

-Il n'y a personne ici. Et même s'il y avait quelqu'un, j'aurais le droit de hurler, j'ai un Oméga en détresse.

Le docteur se posta devant Eren qui resta complétement immobile à regarder ses mains, qu'il avait posé sur ses cuisses :

-Jeune homme ?

-Eren Jaëger. 19 ans. Oméga, répondit Hanji pour lui.

Moblit attrapa un tabouret à roulettes et s'assit dessus à gauche de son patient :

-Mr. Jaëger ?

Le jeune homme porta son attention sur lui avec une lenteur exceptionnelle et sans aucune étincelle dans ses yeux :

-Que vous est-il arrivé ?

L'Oméga fut bien incapable de répondre. Trop de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers temps. Il y avait tant à dire. Par où commencer ? Avait-il seulement envie de commencer par quelque part avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Pas vraiment. Pour être franc, il avait envie d'être seul. Alors Eren garda le silence et se contenta de continuer à fixer ses mains :

-D'accord. Puis-je voir ta gorge ?

Le jeune homme pencha la tête en arrière pour exposer sa coupure. Moblit posa ses doigts gantés au-dessus de la plaie et observa avec attention la blessure :

-La coupure n'est pas profonde. Je vais simplement désinfecter et mettre un bandage.

Eren frissonna lorsque le médecin appuya sur la ligne violette que Levi avait laissée sur sa peau :

-Ils vont rester un petit moment… Mais tu devrais pouvoir les cacher avec du fond de teint.

Moblit alla chercher le nécessaire pour soigner Eren pendant que Petra lui caressait doucement les cheveux. L'Oméga n'avait plus aucune force, physiquement ou mentalement. Toute cette affaire l'avait brisé et pour le moment, il n'était pas en mesure de se relever. Il resta totalement immobile alors que Moblit le soignait et bandait sa gorge :

-Demain matin, tu enlèveras le pansement, tu désinfecteras la plaie et tu referas un pansement. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête. Le doc porta son attention sur son épouse :

-Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?

-Je dois l'emmener chez Levi, répondit Petra.

-Levi ? Ackerman ? L'exécuteur ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Parce qu'Eren et lui se sont pliés à la tradition de conflit entre Alpha et Oméga et qu'Eren a été trouvé.

-Ho… Je vois. Et c'est lui qui lui a fait ça ?

-Les suçons oui. Pour la blessure, je ne sais pas… Levi a trop de respect pour les Omégas pour en blesser un, répondit Hanji.

-C'était un accident, croissa presque de manière inaudible Eren.

Mais le trio l'entendit :

-Je l'ai menacé avec une épée. Il l'a retournée contre moi et en voulant me dégager, je me suis coupé…

Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes :

-Oh Eren…, dit tristement Petra avant de s'asseoir près du jeune homme pour l'étreindre gentiment.

-Tu as menacé Levi avec une arme ? C'est merveilleux. Tu es un Oméga fascinant Eren. Non seulement tu arrives à tenir tête à Levi mais en plus, tu es capable de le menacer avec une arme. Avec une arme !

La Béta à lunettes se tourna vers son mari et l'attrapa par le col de sa blouse :

-Tu te rends compte ! Et Levi ne l'a pas tué ! Même après qu'il lui tienne tête et qu'il pointe une épée dans sa direction !

-Calmes-toi.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Levi en a tué pour moins que ça ! Se pourrait-il qu'il… Soit attaché à Eren ?

Hanji se retourna vers l'Oméga :

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, Levi a beaucoup de respect pour les Omégas. Il n'en tuera jamais un sauf si c'est vraiment nécessaire.

-Peut-être, mais avec ce qu'Eren a fait, il veut tout de même le garder chez lui et nulle part ailleurs. Il y a forcément quelque chose sinon Levi ne ferait pas ça.

La femme à lunettes émit un petit couinement aigu :

-Levi est attaché à quelqu'un ! Je crois que je vais faire un malaise.

Si elle ne le fit pas, Eren le fit pour elle. A l'idée que l'Alpha puisse être attaché à lui l'acheva. Comment allait-il se tirer de là si Levi était attaché à lui ? Un Alpha ayant choisi un Oméga ne le laissait pas facilement partir. Et l'exécuteur ne semblait pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Il était foutu.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	15. Chapitre 14 Shopping

Chapitre 14 : Shopping

Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il était dans une chambre qu'il reconnaissait bien tristement. C'était la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé après que Levi l'ai enlevé. Eren s'assit lentement sur le lit et posa doucement ses doigts sur sa gorge. Il sentait une légère douleur mais rien de comparable à hier. Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'Oméga contempla son reflet dans le miroir et étudia le pansement autour de sa gorge. Le blanc du pansement contrastait avec sa peau hâlée. Et il le serrait légèrement, il avait l'impression de porter un neck choker… Et ce n'était pas désagréable. Mais il ne perdit pas plus de temps en contemplation et chercha de quoi refaire son pansement. Cependant, il ne trouva rien alors il se dirigea fébrilement vers la porte de sa chambre pour fouiller les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi se soigner. Le jeune homme n'actionna pas tout de suite la poignée de la porte, il avait peur. Peur de croiser Levi. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'ils se voyaient. Il avait du mal à intégrer le fait qu'il avait aimé leur… Echange après qu'ils ne se soient trouvés. Personne ne l'avait touché ainsi. Il avait déjà été ennuyé par quelques Alphas qui avaient eu les mains un peu trop baladeuses mais il avait su se débrouiller.

Mais Levi était différent. Levi n'était pas un Alpha normal. Levi était un Alpha d'une rare dominance qui lui inspirait un désir de soumission intense. Et son instinct le poussait à se plier à la moindre de ses demandes et à rester à ses côtés pour être en sécurité alors que son esprit le poussait à vouloir survivre et donc, à s'éloigner de celui qui était un réel danger. Eren était divisé. Pourtant, il ne devrait plus l'être, Levi avait gagné. Ils allaient rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que la situation ne se tasse. Eren réalisa alors qu'il devait désormais se concentrer pour contrôler son instinct pour ne pas faire de bêtises, ni se mettre dans une situation encore plus dangereuse que sa présente.

L'Oméga recula d'un coup lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans son intervention. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'il se retrouva face à Levi. Ce dernier tenait une trousse de soins dans sa main droite. Les deux hommes restèrent parfaitement immobiles à se fixer pendant une bonne minute :

-Tu ne devrais pas être debout.

Eren se recroquevilla un peu sur lui, ramenant ses mains vers son torse :

-Peux-tu t'asseoir sur le lit, s'il te plait ?

L'Oméga ne s'attendait pas à un ton aussi calme et poli. Au fond de lui, il en fut ravi et il ne tarda pas à s'exécuter. L'Alpha prit place ses côtés et ouvrit la trousse de soins :

-Je vais refaire ton pansement. M'y autorises-tu ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur et prit le temps de le détailler avec attention. Le mafieux ne semblait pas en colère, ni tendu. Il semblait calme. Et ses yeux étaient emplis de bienveillance. Eren hocha lentement la tête. De toute façon, il préférait ne pas faire de vagues et laisser Levi faire ce qu'il voulait :

-Oui.

L'Alpha ne répondit rien mais posa ses doigts sur la nuque de son voisin pour retirer le morceau de sparadrap qui maintenait le pansement en place. Il déroula le bandage avec une grande douceur et retira les deux compresses plaquées contre la blessure avec tout autant de douceur. Eren frissonna à chaque fois que les doigts de Levi touchaient sa peau :

-Elle est moins rouge qu'hier. As-tu mal ?

-Un peu.

Levi désinfecta. Eren ferma les yeux sous les douloureux picotements tout en serrant les poings sur ses cuisses :

-J'ai bientôt fini.

Les gestes de l'Alpha étaient précis et étrangement tendres :

-Maintiens les compresses en place s'il te plaît.

Eren obéit et laissa son « infirmier » bandé sa gorge et mettre cinq morceaux de sparadrap pour tout bien garder en place :

-Voilà, c'est fini. Comment te sens-tu ?, demanda le plus vieux en rangeant son matériel de soins.

-Je...

Comment se sentait-il ? Voilà une bonne question. Que pouvait-il dire ? :

-Je ne sais pas.

Le jeune homme se tendit et ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible en sentant la main de Levi venir caresser sa joue :

-Je suis désolé pour hier. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler.

Eren ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre pour regarder le mafieux :

-Je ne peux pas garantir que cela ne se reproduira pas. Tu impactes mon instinct d'Alpha plus que je ne veux le reconnaître. Mais je peux te promettre de faire de mon mieux pour me retenir autant que possible.

L'Oméga garda le silence face à cette déclaration et frissonna lorsque le pouce de Levi caressa une nouvelle fois sa joue :

-Sache que je ne te ferais jamais volontairement de mal.

Eren se retient de toutes ses forces de ne pas appuyer sa tête contre la main de l'Alpha pour avoir plus de caresses :

-Moblit dit que tu as besoin de repos alors reposes-toi. Tu peux te promener librement dans l'appartement. Je t'ai fait à manger. Tu trouveras les plats au frigo. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je te laisse ce bipper. Je recevrais directement une notification sur mon téléphone et je viendrais aussi vite que possible. D'accord ?

C'est avec des doigts tremblants que le jeune homme prit le petit appareil que son aîné lui tendait :

-N'hésite pas. D'accord ?

L'Oméga reposa ses mains sur ses cuisses tout en fixant le bipper entre ses doigts :

-… D'accord.

Levi lui offrit une dernière caresse avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre. Eren ne bougea pas pendant un petit moment avant de poser le bipper sur la table de chevet et d'effleurer sa gorge d'une main et sa joue de l'autre. Puis il se mit à rougir. Il repensait à ce que l'Alpha venait de dire. Il peinait à contrôler son instinct d'Alpha à cause de lui ? Serait-ce possible qu'il se soit lui aussi attaché ? Est-ce pour cela que Levi refusait qu'il reste autre part que chez lui ? Qu'il refusait que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de sa sécurité ? Si cela était le cas, comment était-ce arrivé ? A quel moment ? Que devait-il faire ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et il sentait venir une migraine. L'Oméga se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira profondément. Il savait qu'il était attaché au mafieux. Après tout son propre inconscient lui avait fait imaginer passer ses chaleurs avec lui, ce qui signifiait beaucoup pour les Omégas. Mais comment être sûr de l'attachement de Levi ? Eren se redressa d'un coup, se donnant le tournis au passage. Il avait répondu à sa question il y a quelques secondes. Levi le protégeait, voulait le garder à ses côtés et il venait de prendre soin de lui. Est-ce que Levi essayait vraiment de prouver qu'il était un bon Alpha pour lui ?

Eren ouvrit de grands yeux. Voilà pourquoi Levi avait paru si blessé lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'était un bon Alpha. Parce qu'il l'avait rejeté. Et un Alpha rejeté par la personne qu'il voulait n'était pas bon pour son égo, ni pour lui en général. Mais Levi le voulait-il réellement ? Ou était-il leurré par la comédie qu'ils avaient jouée pour la police ?

L'Oméga couina tout en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Eren finit par se lever du lit pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée à la droite de son lit pour observer les alentours. Il y avait des immeubles modernes aux alentours et le jeune homme ne doutait pas que Levi savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'y passait. L'idée d'écrire sur le verre pour demander de l'aide lui traversa l'esprit mais il se souvient que l'on ne pouvait pas voir l'intérieur de l'appartement depuis l'extérieur car les vitres étaient teintées. Et puis, où irait-il ? Levi était déterminé à le garder cacher et en sécurité. Il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. Mais en avait-il envie ? Il n'en était pas certain. Voulait-il rentrer chez lui et retrouver ses proches ? Oui. Voulait-il retrouver sa liberté ? Oui. Voulait-il rester auprès de Levi ? Oui. Avait-il peur de Levi ? Oui. Etait-il terrorisé d'être au cœur d'une organisation mafieuse ? Bien-sûr que oui. Mais allait-il tenter de s'échapper ? Bien-sûr que non. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à mourir et il ressentait cet étrange sentiment de sécurité en restant avec eux.

L'Oméga serait bien rester plus longtemps à contempler le paysage mais son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Il quitta la chambre pour lentement descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ne s'attendait pas à être seul dans le grand appartement de Levi, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Eren s'enroula de ses propres bras en observant le comptoir de la cuisine. Il se souvenait encore très bien des sensations qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque Levi l'avait plaqué dessus lorsqu'il avait tenté de le blesser pour s'échapper d'ici. Ses doigts effleurèrent la marque laissée par le couteau qu'ils avaient utilisé. Il frissonna avant de se forcer à se détourner du comptoir pour se diriger vers le frigo. L'Oméga ouvrit la porte couleur acier et manqua de s'étouffer. Levi avait fait tellement de nourriture pour lui, c'était impressionnant. Le frigo était plein. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de commencer à regarder ce que l'Alpha avait préparé pour lui. Tout semblait délicieux, absolument tout. Mais son dévolu se jeta sur une tourte à la viande et aux dés de tomate. Prudent, il n'en prit qu'une petite part. Mais elle fut tellement bonne qu'il en coupa une seconde, plus grosse. Lorsqu'il fut repu, l'Oméga se sentait physiquement mieux mais son esprit restait fragilisé. Eren fit la vaisselle avant de commencer à explorer l'appartement de Levi. Il sorti de la cuisine non pas par la porte faisant face à l'ascenseur, mais par celle donnant sur la salle à manger. La pièce était richement meublée dans un style très moderne noir et blanc. Eren sortit ensuite par la double porte vitrée face à la bibliothèque. Cette pièce-là, l'Oméga la connaissait déjà. Alors il poursuivit son avancée. Juste à droite de la bibliothèque se trouvait une petite salle de bain. Enfin, à gauche de l'escalier, à côté de la salle à manger, se trouvait le salon. Son regard tomba sur la grande télé murale. Woha. Elle était immense. Le canapé qui lui faisait face était blanc et avec une méridienne. Il avait l'air tellement confortable… Ses yeux glissèrent sur la table basse assortie et s'ouvrirent en grand. Il y avait le dernier modèle de console posé dessus. Levi était-il un joueur ? Il y avait un morceau de papier posé à côté de l'appareil. Eren s'étira pour le prendre et le lire :

 _« Tu m'as dit aimer jouer alors j'ai acheté une console pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas. Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais alors je t'ai acheté plusieurs jeux différents. N'hésite pas à en acheter d'autres. Je t'ai créé un compte avec un solde de 400 euros dessus. Amuses-toi. Levi. »_

Le jeune homme ouvrit en grand la bouche. Levi avait acheté ça pour lui ? Et lui avait fait un compte de 400 euros pour acheter des jeux vidéo ? QUOI ? QUOI ? Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Eren attrapa la télécommande, alluma la télé puis la console. Il devait vérifier. L'Oméga ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Levi avait nommé le compte, IDGF, mais il s'en fichait pour le moment. Il ouvrit immédiatement la rubrique « Mon compte » et manqua de s'étouffer. Il y avait bien 400 euros de solde. Oh mon dieu… Tout cet argent pour des jeux ? Levi était fou… Eren mit un certain temps à se remettre de cette découverte. Il explora la bibliothèque de jeux disponibles sur le compte et, effectivement, Levi acheté des jeux très différents. L'Oméga en connaissait certains, y avait déjà joué et avait aimé. Mais il ne voulait pas jouer. Il voulait terminer d'explorer l'environnement dans lequel il allait rester jusqu'à ce que Levi en décide autrement. Le jeune homme remonta les marches. Il n'y avait que deux portes, dont celle de sa chambre. Mais la seconde porte était verrouillée. C'était sans doute la chambre de Levi… Elle avait l'air très grande. Il regagna ce qui était sa chambre et ouvrit le grand placard. Il était assez vide… Comment allait-il se changer ce soir ? Et demain ? Il fallait qu'il en discute avec Levi. Il ne pouvait pas garder les mêmes vêtements indéfiniment. Eren quitta sa chambre, esquiva les fauteuils présents dans le petit salon sur lequel débouchaient l'escalier et les deux portes de l'étage pour atteindre la baie vitrée au sommet des escaliers. Qui se serait douté que derrière le club se trouvait un jardin des plus beaux ? Pas Eren. Il sourit en voyant des cerisiers. Il adorait les cerisiers.

L'Oméga redescendit les escaliers et retourna au salon. Il n'avait rien à faire alors autant jouer. Eren prit une des deux manettes et lança un jeu. Bien évidemment, c'était des jeux sans mode multi-joueurs pour qu'il ne puisse pas communiquer avec qui que ce soit. Il ne doutait pas que Levi avait placé un contrôle sur le mode-clé « multi-joueurs ». Et il ne voulait pas s'attirer une nouvelle fois les foudres de Levi en le défiant. Il n'avait pas la force de lui tenir tête, pas pour l'instant.

Eren joua longtemps et fut heureux de ne plus penser à sa situation pendant des heures. Le jeune homme sursauta en hurlant lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il lâcha la manette et s'éloigna autant que possible de la main. L'Oméga soupira plus ou moins de soulagement en voyant Levi. L'Alpha leva sa main en signe de paix :

-C'est moi.

Eren ferma les yeux et se détendit un peu :

-Tu as mangé ?

-O-Oui.

-Qu'as-tu pris ?

-De la tourte à la viande et aux tomates.

-Bien.

Le mafieux desserra sa cravate :

-Tu as trouvé ton bonheur en jeux vidéo ?

-O-Oui. Merci. Mais… Tu n'aurais pas dû acheter tout ça pour moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est beaucoup trop…

-Tu peux jouer ?

-Oui.

-Avec cette somme, tu peux acheter les jeux qui te plaisent ?

-Oui mais…

-Alors c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Levi s'assit près d'Eren :

-Comment va ta gorge ?

L'Oméga posa sa main sur son pansement :

-Je n'ai pas mal…

-Bien.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Eren glissa un regard vers Levi. L'Alpha avait les jambes croisées et la tête rejetée en arrière, posée sur le dossier du canapé. Il était beau. Et ça, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le nier :

-Je... Je n'ai pas de vêtements pour demain.

-Veux-tu que je demande à Petra de t'emmener faire du shopping ?

-… Je peux sortir ?

-Te sens-tu en forme pour ça ?

-Je crois oui.

-Alors oui. Mais avec Petra et seulement dans un endroit que je connais bien et où je sais que tu ne risqueras rien.

-Kitz ne va pas me voir ?

-Comment peut-il te voir s'il te croit mort ?

Eren baissa un peu la tête. Il est vrai que tout le monde le croyait mort… Il se sentait tellement triste pour sa sœur et ses amis. Ils devaient être dévastés par la nouvelle de sa mort. Et ils lui manquaient terriblement :

-Tu veux toujours sortir ?

-Oui…

-Alors je vais appeler Petra pour qu'elle vienne te chercher.

Levi se leva :

-Tu ne viens pas ?

L'Alpha s'immobilisa. Eren pouvait voir la tension de ses épaules :

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je t'ai fait peur hier et je ne voudrais pas à t'effrayer davantage.

-Ho.

Eren était déçu. Il ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, mais il était déçu. Même s'il est vrai qu'il était angoissé en présence de Levi, il se sentait aussi en sécurité avec lui. Alors ne pas l'avoir avec lui après tout ce qu'il s'était passé… C'était encore plus angoissant. Une main se posa sous son menton pour lui relever la tête qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baissée. Levi le regardait avec tellement de tendresse :

-Ne soit pas triste _sweetheart_ , Petra peut me joindre à n'importe quel moment. N'hésite pas à lui demander. D'accord ?

Ils se regardèrent en silence un moment avant que le plus jeune ne réponde :

-D'accord.

-Parfait, répondit l'Alpha en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Puis il lui présenta sa main :

-Viens avec moi.

Eren hésita un instant avant de lentement glisser ses doigts contre la paume de l'Alpha. La chaleur de la paume du mafieux le fit frissonner. Levi ne relâcha la main de l'Oméga que l'orsqu'ils arrivèrent dans son bureau, pour ouvrir son attaché-case. Il en sorti une carte bancaire bleu clair et l'a tendit au garçon qui attendait sagement de l'autre côté du bureau :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une carte bancaire. J'ai créé un sous-compte bancaire au mien sur lequel je viens de déposer un demi-million d'euros. Il t'ait entièrement dédié et tu peux utiliser cet argent pour acheter tout ce qui te fait plaisir lorsque je ne peux pas le faire pour toi

Eren resta totalement immobile. Levi leva la tête vers lui. L'Oméga cligna plusieurs fois des paupières sans bouger :

-Prends.

-… Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… Non… Je…

-A quoi me sers mon argent si je ne peux pas l'utiliser comme je le souhaite ?

-Mais je…

Eren se crispa lorsque les doigts de l'Alpha se refermèrent fermement sur son poignet pour poser la carte dans sa paume :

-Laisses-moi te faire ce cadeau.

Le mafieux utilisa la main qui venait de déposer la carte pour refermer, délicatement, les doigts d'Eren dessus. Le jeune homme était tellement choqué qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque Levi effleura sa joue du bout de doigts :

-Je vais prévenir Petra.

Et sur ces mots, le plus vieux quitta le bureau, son téléphone à l'oreille.

Eren rouvrit ses doigts et observa la carte bancaire dans sa main. Il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas possible. Levi lui offrait un demi-million d'euros ? QUOI ? A quel point était-il riche pour se séparer d'une telle somme sans broncher ? C'était incroyable, c'était choquant, c'était… Woha :

-Petra arrive dans 15 minutes.

Eren se retourna vers Levi :

-D'accord.

-Veux-tu que je reste avec toi en attendant ou souhaites-tu que je te laisse seul ?

Soudainement, l'Oméga eut envie de l'attraper par le col pour le secouer comme un prunier. Pourquoi se montrait-il si gentil avec lui ? Ils n'avaient plus besoin de jouer la comédie… Aurait-il vu juste ce matin en pensant que Levi voulait vraiment devenir son Alpha ? Les signes actuels le lui indiquaient, le mafieux lui fournissait protection, soins et des moyens pour combler ses besoins… Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce vraiment possible que Levi veuille réellement devenir son Alpha ? Le jeune homme ramena ses deux mains contre son torse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tire de conclusions hâtives. Il allait attendre et voir ce qu'il se passait :

-S _weetheart_ ?

La voix de Levi le tira de ses pensées :

-Tu as mangé ?

La question les prit tous les deux au dépourvu. Pourquoi diable avait-il demandé ça ?:

-Je veux dire… Il y a plein de nourriture dans le frigo…

L'Alpha émit un petit son amusé :

-Voilà bien longtemps que personne ne s'est inquiété de savoir si j'avais mangé ou non.

-Tu devrais…. Si tu ne manges pas, tu ne vas pas recharger tes batteries, tu ne pourras pas être en forme et tu risques d'être blessé. Et je…

Il s'interrompit tout seul dans sa phrase. Que comptait-il dire ? Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur ? Certes. Eren était divisé. Son instinct et son cerveau lui envoyaient des informations contraires et il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi dire, comment réagir :

-Tu as raison. Je devrais manger.

L'Alpha esquissa un sourire avant de partir vers la cuisine. Eren le suivit doucement, prudemment et l'observa depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Il le regarda évoluer dans sa cuisine avec aisance. Plus il le regardait, moins il pouvait dire que l'Alpha n'était pas intéressant… Fascinant presque. Comment pouvait-il contenir une telle dualité ?

Eren mentirait s'il disait n'avoir jamais considéré Levi comme un Alpha potentiel. Avant toute cette histoire, il aurait peut-être même accepté de devenir son Oméga, mais aujourd'hui… C'était hors de question. Il ne deviendrait pas le compagnon d'un assassin, encore moins après ce qu'il s'était passé hier… Du moins, c'est ce que son esprit lui disait. Son instinct lui, lui dictait quelque chose de complétement différent.

Ses pensées et sa contemplation furent interrompues par l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur :

-Bonjour patron. Bonjour Eren.

Petra était arrivée. Etrangement, l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à être seul avec Levi diminua significativement. Il était conscient qu'en cas de problème, Petra n'avait aucune chance contre l'Alpha, mais sa présence le rassurait. Et tout ceci n'avait aucun sens ! Comment pouvait-on être angoissé avec quelqu'un mais ressentir en même temps un sentiment de sécurité en sa présence ? :

-Tes chaussures sont dans l'entrée et ta veste au porte-manteau. Soyez prudent. Ne rentrez pas trop tard et Petra, veille sur lui.

-Oui patron.

Eren resta immobile un instant avant de lentement se diriger vers Petra. La Béta lui offrit un sourire rassurant et son soulagement était visible dans ses yeux. L'Oméga enfila ses chaussures en silence, tout comme sa veste :

-Eren ?

Le jeune homme se tourna doucement vers le mafieux :

-Ne tente rien d'idiot. Tu n'aimerais pas les conséquences.

Eren savait parfaitement de quoi il était question d'une tentative d'évasion et de la punition qu'il recevrait car Levi le retrouverait forcément. Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'avancer vers l'ascenseur en fixant le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il devait faire avec l'Alpha. Ce dernier s'était montré gentil et attentionné jusqu'à maintenant, où il venait de lui rappeler qu'il pouvait lui faire très mal et le briser sans aucun problème. Comment pouvait-il envoyer des signaux aussi contraires ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur Eren et Petra une fois que la rouquine ait utilisé son badge d'accès. Le silence entre eux ne dura pas longtemps :

-Je suis heureuse de te voir réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu es sûr de vouloir aller faire les boutiques ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas trop mal. J'ai besoin de vêtements…

-Si tu ne te sens pas bien, dit le moi tout de suite et nous rentrerons, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Petra avait une voiture luxueuse :

-C'est ma voiture personnelle, une Lexus RC 300h. Et j'ai une voiture de fonction, une Lexus LC.

Eren eut besoin d'un instant pour digérer l'information. La voiture devant lui avait une valeur de plus de 50000 euros. C'était monstrueux. Et sa voiture de fonction ne valait pas moins de 109600 euros :

-Eren ?

-Mais comment faîtes-vous pour avoir autant d'argent ?

La Béta souri tout en ouvrant la portière pour le jeune homme :

-Celui qui a dit que le crime ne payait pas est un crétin.

-Mais…

-Oui, on fait dans l'illégal et oui, on tue parfois des gens. Mais globalement, Erwin gère simplement un gros business qui contourne un peu les règles. A partir de là, fait le calcul toi-même. Moins de limites égal plus de profits. Tu t'y feras, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant, monte.

L'Oméga obéit et s'installa sur le siège passager avant de la Lexus. Tout était luxueux dans cette voiture. Les sièges étaient doux et confortables. Eren était presque certain qu'il ne trouverait jamais une voiture aussi confortable que celle-ci. Et il avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas être à sa place ici. Petra s'installa derrière le volant et mit le contact :

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Levi ce matin ?

-Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu…. Il est venu soigner ma blessure et ai parti travailler. Il est revenu peu avant de t'appeler. Il m'a donné une carte de crédit avec un demi-million dessus et il m'a autorisé à sortir sous ta surveillance

-Attends, peux-tu me répéter ça ?

-Quelle partie ?

-Comment a-t-il été pendant qu'il soignait ta blessure ?

-Très… Doux. Il ne m'a pas fait mal.

-Wo… Et il t'a ouvert un compte ?

-Un sous-compte du sien apparemment. Et il y a versé un demi-million pour que je puisse « couvrir mes frais » lorsqu'il ne peut pas le faire lui-même.

Petra engagea la voiture sur la route avant de dire :

-Deux choses un, Levi n'est pas doux. Il est moins aigri que d'habitude au mieux. Deux, il ne donne pas son argent. A-t-il demandé quelque chose en échange ?

-… Non.

Petra émit un petit rire joyeux, satisfait :

-Je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait…

Eren fronça les sourcils :

-Quel jour ?

-Celui où mon patron trouverait son Oméga.

Il aurait dû être en colère, comme cela avait été le cas il y a quelques jours lorsque quelqu'un l'avait appelé de cette façon. Mais aujourd'hui, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il se retrouva à ne ressentir que de la tristesse. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il ne voulait pas devenir l'Oméga d'un Alpha qui ne voulait pas de lui. Cela allait peut-être faire cliché, mais Eren rêvait d'amour. D'un Alpha qui l'aimerait sincèrement pour lui et pas parce qu'il était un Oméga. D'un Alpha qui le protégerait et qui prendrait soin de lui… Il voulait bien admettre que Levi lui apportait une protection impressionnante et qu'il avait prouvé sa capacité à prendre soin de lui ce matin. Mais est-ce que cela allait durer ? :

-Eren ?

Eren était toujours plein d'énergie et prêt à se battre pour sa famille, mais en cet instant, il était brisé. Levi avait détruit sa vie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui le croyait mort aujourd'hui et il ne pouvait même pas tenter de changer la donne puisqu'il savait parfaitement que Levi le lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être pas à lui mais il ne doutait pas que le mafieux s'en prendrait à ses proches. Et en toute honnêteté, Eren était prêt à tout pour protéger Mikasa et Armin. Sans eux, il n'aurait pas survécu à la mort de ses parents.

Alors s'il devait rester auprès de l'exécuteur de la mafia et risquer sa vie pour sauver celles de ses proches, il le ferait. Le sacrifice en valait largement la peine, même s'il le rendait affreusement malheureux :

-Quel genre d'Alpha rendrait son Oméga aussi malheureux ?, murmura-t-il.

Eren vit le regard attristé et peiné de Petra dans son reflet dans la vitre. La rouquine reporta son attention sur la route et resta silencieuse un instant avant de dire :

-Levi n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu sembles le penser.

L'Oméga ne répondit pas, alors la jeune femme à ses côtés poursuivit :

-Avant je travaillais comme livreuse dans une compagnie privée. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré Auruo. Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait partie de la mafia à cette époque. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble et c'était magnifique.

La Béta inspira profondément avant de continuer :

-Un soir, nous rentrions tranquillement chez moi lorsque nous avons été agressés. Des gens qui avaient des problèmes avec Survey Corps. Ils voulaient profiter d'avoir un des membres de la mafia rivale isolé, avec sa copine, pour envoyer un message. Auruo s'est battu pour me protéger, mais j'ai tout de même été blessée. Heureusement, nous avons pu nous échapper. Il m'a ramené chez Levi et c'est là que j'ai tout appris. Auruo est un des gardes du corps de Levi, exécuteur de la mafia Survey Corps, un de ses hommes de main avec une spécialisation dans les dagues. Il travaillait avec Erd et Gunther, deux autres gardes du corps et hommes de mains avec de spécialisation en armes à feu et arme blanches.

Petra marqua une pause :

-Levi m'a expliqué que maintenant que j'avais été vu avec un membre de Survey Corps, j'avais le choix de quitter la ville pour assurer ma sécurité et repartir de zéro ou de rester avec eux. J'étais terrifiée et furieuse. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais j'ai immédiatement repensé à tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Auruo. Et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le quitter. Il m'avait rendu bien trop heureuse. Personne ne m'avait fait me sentir aussi bien, aussi belle. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé avant autant d'amour... Alors j'ai choisi de rester. Levi a déployé toutes ses compétences pour retrouver les personnes qui nous avaient attaquées et il s'est assuré qu'ils ne puissent jamais plus faire de mal à personne.

Nouvelle pause :

-Après ça, Levi m'a accepté au sein de son équipe, il m'a appris à me battre et m'a obligé à dépasser mes limites pour devenir une des meilleures conductrices de l'organisation. C'est moi qui m'occupe de récupérer le matériel ou de livrer des choses lorsqu'il me le demande. Je ne tue personne. J'ai été entrainé à me défendre et à tuer en cas de besoin, mais on ne me demande jamais de le faire.

Petra porta son attention sur le jeune homme à ses côtés :

-Erwin a construit la mafia Survey Corps comme s'il s'agissait d'une grande famille. Le respect de l'autre est une valeur fondamentale. Chacun y a sa place et elle correspond à ses compétences, son talent, son potentiel et sur ce que tu es prêt à faire. Une bonne moitié des membres de la mafia travaille au sein de la société Survey Corps sans jamais être impliqués dans les activités illégales qu'elle camoufle. Et Levi a fait la même chose avec son équipe. Auruo est doué pour la surveillance et dans le maniement des dagues. Il sert donc souvent d'éclaireur et de garde du corps discret. Gunther est bon avec tout type d'armes. Il est le garde du corps le plus efficace de Levi et il l'accompagne partout. Erd est doué dans le maniement des armes à feu de petits calibres et analyse vite les situations, c'est pour ça que lorsque Levi ne peut pas aller à une réunion ou à une transaction, c'est lui qui prend sa place. Lorsqu'il nous est demandé d'éliminer quelqu'un, nous nous organisons pour que tout se passe bien, mais c'est Levi qui presse la gâchette. C'est lui qui se salie les mains. Parfois Gunther, mais c'est rare. Levi est le seul à porter le poids des morts qu'il a sur la conscience. Il ne le dit jamais directement, mais nous, nous savons parfaitement que c'est pour nous protéger qu'il fait ça. Tuer quelqu'un est un lourd fardeau et il préfère le porter lui-même que de nous l'imposer en dehors des situations de survie d'urgence. Lorsqu'il doit torturer pour obtenir les informations demandées par Erwin, il n'y prend aucun plaisir. Il vise les points les plus douloureux pour faire craquer sa victime plus vite. De cette façon, elle ne souffre pas longtemps avant de mourir d'une balle dans la tête. Levi est un assassin, qui respecte ses victimes en leur donnant une mort décente. De toutes les mafias du monde, c'est une chance de pouvoir intégrer Survey Corps, les valeurs humaines y sont encore respectées autant que possible.

Eren tourna enfin la tête vers la Béta :

-J'ai rencontré des personnes exceptionnelles à Survey Corps. Je ne regrette jamais d'avoir abandonné ma précédente vie, même s'il arrive que mes parents me manquent.

Petra tourna la tête vers lui pour lui offrit un sourire rassurant et réconfortant :

-Essaye de lâcher prise et de nous donner une chance. Tu découvriras que nous ne sommes pas aussi fous et malsains que tu le penses…

L'Oméga détourna le regard et reporta son attention vers l'extérieur de la voiture. Il entendit à peine le murmure de sa voisine :

-Laisse-nous une chance… A nous. A Levi.

Eren ferma les yeux. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance et qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens par rapport à leurs plus grosses erreurs. Mais cette règle s'appliquait-elle ici ? Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence empli de réflexions.

Eren manqua de mourir d'une crise cardiaque lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur qui les avaient sortis du parking s'ouvrirent. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand hall excessivement luxueux :

-Où sommes-nous ?, demanda-t-il à Petra.

La jeune femme lui offrit un immense sourire :

-Dans l'un des endroits les plus prisés au monde.

La Béta se posta devant un des nombreux gardes protégeant l'accès à la double porte en chrome et lui montra quelque chose. Le grand homme hocha la tête, se décala et lui ouvrit la porte :

-Allez viens.

Petra saisit la main de l'Oméga et le tira à sa suite. La double porte se referma derrière eux, les deux agents de sécurité leur lancèrent un bref regard avant de recommencer à fixer l'immense pièce devant eux. La mâchoire du jeune homme manque de se décrocher face à ce qu'il voyait. Un immense centre commercial avec des boutiques de partout et absolument tout transpirait le luxe et l'argent :

-Bienvenu aux Gallery Smith.

Eren cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de faire disparaitre les paillettes qu'il semblait avoir dans les yeux, en vain :

-Smith ? Comme dans Erwin Smith ?

-Tout à fait. Erwin a créé cet endroit pour blanchir son argent. Mais officiellement, c'est juste l'endroit où beaucoup de célébrités et de riches viennent pour dépenser leur argent dans les boutiques des plus grandes marques. Toutes versent un loyer à Erwin qui les aide en cas de besoin, comme tout bon propriétaire de ce que tu loues.

Alors que Petra avançait déjà pour commencer une intense séance de shopping aux côtés de son protégé, elle s'arrêta nette en constatant vite que le dit protégé ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Il fixait l'un des magnifiques lustres de cristal qui pendait du plafond :

-Eren ?

L'Oméga baissa la tête pour regarder Petra :

-Je… Je ne peux pas.

-Quoi donc mon chou ?, demanda-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Eren ne réagit même pas lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses bras :

-Eren ?

Le jeune homme porta son attention sur la Béta face à lui :

-Tout va bien ?

-… On ne peut pas aller ailleurs ?

-Non. Levi ne m'a pas autorisé à t'emmener ailleurs qu'ici. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer quoique ce soit ici.

L'air inquiet de Petra se transforma en un « Tu es sérieux là ? » :

-Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu as maintenant un compte bancaire avec un demi-million d'euros à ta disposition. Avec une telle somme, je pense que tu peux largement t'acheter des vêtements ici.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle lui saisit le poignet et le traina à sa suite jusqu'à la vitrine de la première boutique à leur droite :

-Déjà, est-ce tu aimes ce que tu vois en vitrine ?

Le jeune homme observa les vêtements portés sur les mannequins. Un t-shirt lui plaisait bien… Et puis il regarda le prix... Et il manque de s'étrangler :

-Je ne vais pas mettre 85 euros à un T-shirt !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Mais parce que c'est abusé. Et parce que ce n'est pas mon argent.

-Le compte est à toi, donc l'argent qu'il y a dessus aussi. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de profiter de cet argent pour te payer des vêtements.

Petra saisit le poignet de l'Oméga et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du magasin. Elle lui montra plein de vêtements et certains le faisait vraiment bavé d'envie. Mais pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de dépenser l'argent de Levi en vêtements aussi cher ? Un vendeur s'approcha du binôme :

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

-N…

-Oui. Mon ami aimerait essayer plusieurs articles.

-Bien-sûr. Lesquels ?

Eren dégluti face au vendeur. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il se gratta la tête avant de dire :

-Euh… Celui-ci en premier.

Puis il lui montra timidement les deux autres T-shirts qui lui plaisaient le plus avant d'aller en cabine d'essayage. Petra souriait comme une bienheureuse, elle allait se charger de lui trouver des vêtements qui allaient le rendre encore plus beau. Mais déjà, elle devait réussir à lui faire comprendre que l'argent qu'il avait reçu de Levi était un cadeau et qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour se faire plaisir. Le jeune homme essaya ses trois T-shirts mais n'en choisit qu'un. Celui qu'il avait vu en vitrine et qui lui avait vraiment plu :

-C'est déjà bien mon chou. Nous avons toute l'après-midi et tout un tas de boutiques à faire. Tu trouveras forcément ton bonheur.

Les doigts d'Eren tremblaient alors qu'il insérait la carte dans le lecteur. Et ils tremblaient encore plus au moment de taper le code. Il devait 85 euros à Levi. Et il avait le sentiment que le montant de sa dette allait augmenter un peu plus au fil de l'après-midi.

Ils sortirent de la première boutique et l'Oméga se sentait déjà fébrile :

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Petra ne laissa pas le temps à Eren de répondre puisqu'elle l'entrainait déjà vers une autre boutique. Quelques personnes le regardèrent bizarrement mais il était incapable de dire si c'était à cause de son apparence ou du bandage autour de son cou.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression que les prix ne faisaient qu'augmenter à chaque boutique. Pourtant, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à acheter, ce qui était un peu normal car il n'avait rien… Mais il essayait de ne pas prendre des articles trop chers et il gardait en tête tout ce qu'il devait à Levi. Petra se laissa tenter par quelques produits et, en cet instant, elle allait passer la porte d'une boutique de lingerie. Eren dégluti. Il avait effectivement besoin de caleçons et de chaussettes mais, ne pouvait-il pas trouver moins chers ? Le jeune homme n'eut pas l'occasion de protester car la rouquine le tira à sa suite et le laissa choisir ce dont il avait besoin pendant qu'elle regardait des ensembles pour elle. Alors qu'elle les essayait, Eren se dit qu'il pourrait partir maintenant. Il pourrait s'échapper pendant que la rouquine était dans la cabine d'essayage. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'avait pas la force physique de le faire, ni la force mentale pour affronter les conséquences d'un éventuel échec et il ne tenait pas à ce que Petra ait des ennuis par sa faute. Alors il resta sagement assis à attendre que Petra ait fini. Ils payèrent séparément :

-Merci.

-De ?

-De ne pas t'être enfui. Levi m'aurait sévèrement puni pour t'avoir perdu.

Eren lui offrit un petit sourire que la jeune femme lui rendit au centuple avant de l'entraîner de nouveau à sa suite. Après ça, le lien entre Eren et Petra se renforça. La jeune femme lui parlait beaucoup, lui posait beaucoup de questions, ce qui distrayait l'Oméga, de cette façon, il faisait beaucoup moins attention aux prix et se concentrait plus sur les produits en eux-mêmes. De cette façon, à 17h45, Eren avait désormais une garde-robe complète :

-Il te faudra des costumes pour les grands événements.

-D'accord. Où va-t-on pour ça ?

-Pas ici. Tu iras avec Levi à son tailleur personnel.

-Il a un tailleur personnel ?

-Bien-sûr. Tous ses costumes sont des pièces uniques, faîtes à la main et sur-mesure.

-Mais ça doit lui coûter une blinde !

-Comme tu l'auras compris, l'argent n'est clairement pas un problème pour lui.

C'était parfaitement vrai. C'est donc avec les bras chargés de sacs qu'ils rejoignirent la voiture de Petra :

-C'était génial Eren.

-J'ai… Passé un bon moment.

Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Et il ne pensait pas le faire après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement :

-Merci Petra.

-Merci à toi. Prêt à rentrer ?

L'Oméga hocha simplement la tête. Le moment d'évasion était terminé et il était temps de revenir à la réalité.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	16. Chapitre 15 Connerie d'Hanji

Chapitre 15 : Connerie d'Hanji

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Eren angoissait de retourner auprès de Levi. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme il devait réagir en sa présence. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi penser de son comportement avec lui. Le jeune homme prit place dans la voiture de la Béta et ils se mirent en route. Le trajet se fit en silence. Eren se tordait les doigts d'angoisse :

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais tu dois te détendre. Tu ne risques absolument rien.

Effectivement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

* * *

Deux des agents de sécurité prirent leurs sacs et ils les accompagnèrent jusqu'au premier étage pour faire le changement d'ascenseur. Petra et Eren se retrouvèrent dans le grand couloir passant devant le bureau de Levi. La porte de ce dernier s'ouvrit et un grand homme aux cheveux longs et bruns en sortie, suivit de Levi :

-Nous sommes donc d'accord Mr. Ackerman ?

Mais l'Alpha ne l'écoutait déjà plu. Son regard était concentré sur Eren. L'Oméga baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas d'ennuis :

-Mais qui est cette charmante créature ?, interrogea l'inconnu.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas Mr. Teyber.

Mais le dit Mr Teyber n'écouta pas et s'approcha d'Eren. Il posa sa main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête :

-Quelle beauté… Je m'appelle Willy Teyber.

Eren rougit :

-Si vous tenez à votre main, je vous conseille de reculer, gronda Levi.

Willy esquissa un sourire amusé :

-Mille pardons.

Le grand homme se recula et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur menant à la sortie :

-Au revoir tout le monde.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, un silence pesant s'installa sur le groupe, jusqu'à ce que Levi ne le brise :

-Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui. Rien à déclarer.

-Parfait.

Eren recommença à se tordre les doigts tout en regardant le sol. Peut-être que s'il ne bougeait pas, il n'énerverait pas Levi :

-Je te laisse raccompagner Eren à l'appartement. Je monte dans un moment.

-Entendu patron.

Petra posa sa main entre les omoplates de l'Oméga et le força doucement à avancer jusqu'à l'ascenseur au fond du couloir. Elle passa sa carte devant le boitier et l'ascenseur monta au troisième étage. Le jeune homme fixa le bouton « 2 » et un long frisson parcouru son dos. Il détourna vite le regard pour fixer l'écran indiquant les étages. Il fut « soulagé » d'atteindre l'appartement de Levi. Les deux agents de sécurité posèrent les sacs dans le hall avant de redescendre à leur poste :

-Veux-tu que je t'aide à ranger tes affaires ?

-Je… Je devrais pouvoir y arriver tout seul… Auruo doit t'attendre.

Petra lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux :

-J'ai passé une très bonne journée Eren. Merci. Passe une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit Eren. A bientôt.

L'Oméga lui offrit enfin un vrai sourire :

-Toi aussi.

Et la Béta quitta les lieux.

Eren récupéra une première partie des sacs et les monta dans sa chambre. Il fit la même chose avec les sacs restants. Il vida le contenu de chaque sac, en retira les étiquettes et les rangea dans la grande armoire de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas acheté tant de choses que ça, juste le strict nécessaire pour deux voire trois semaines. L'Oméga se figea net en voyant les notes de ses derniers achats. Comment avait-il pu dépenser autant d'argent ? Le jeune homme se mit alors à trembler. Comment allait-il justifier ça à Levi ? Il ne pouvait pas le cacher… C'était inscrit dans le suivi du compte. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ? Il sentait la panique montée en lui et il dû se mettre à compter ses inspirations et expirations pour se calmer :

-Je lui dirais lorsque je le verrais et je lui demanderais pardon. Voilà. Je ferais ça.

Eren s'enferma dans la salle de bain avec un pyjama tout neuf et prit une douche chaude. Ses muscles tendus se détendirent sous la chaleur de l'eau et il soupira de bonheur. Il sorti prudemment de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine. Il avait faim. Mais devait-il attendre Levi ? Allait-il être en colère s'il mangeait sans lui ? Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de contrarier l'Alpha et ainsi d'être contraint de retourner dans cette sombre salle au deuxième étage… Surtout qu'il allait probablement se faire disputer à cause de ses achats. Eren décida d'attendre. Il s'assit à l'un des tabourets autour du comptoir de la cuisine et observa par la grande baie vitrée les lumières de la ville. C'était magnifique, apaisant. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire sa sœur. Et Armin. Et qui était cet homme qu'il avait croisé en bas ?

Eren se redressa et se tourna vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'il entendit le « bip » de celui-ci. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Levi. L'alpha ne perdit pas une seconde et se dirigea vers lui. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il immédiatement.

-Pour ?

-Je… J'ai dépensé…

-Et alors ? C'est bien, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Mais je…

Levi leva la main, lui indiquant de se taire et il le fit immédiatement :

-Je t'ai donné cet argent. Libre à toi de le dépenser comme tu l'entends. Alors ne t'excuse pas de le faire. Tu as trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin ?

Eren hocha doucement la tête :

-Alors je suis content. Tu as faim ?

L'Oméga fut soulagé. Levi n'était pas en colère, il était content pour lui :

-Oui. Mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais manger sans toi ou non, alors je t'ai attendu.

-Tu peux, mais j'apprécie que tu m'aies attendu. Mangeons veux-tu ? Tu me raconteras comment s'est passé ta virée shopping.

Eren et Levi mirent la table avant de choisir ce qu'ils voulaient manger. L'Oméga se détendait progressivement en présence du mafieux, ce qu'il n'aurait pas pensé possible, encore moins si tôt. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le jeune homme n'osait pas trop parler au début, mais l'Alpha lui posait des questions de plus en plus ouvertes, le forçant à parler plus librement.

L'Oméga refusa que Levi fasse la vaisselle. Il aimait faire la vaisselle, il trouvait cela apaisant. Il était simplement un peu gêné du regard de Levi sur lui. Il avait remarqué que l'Alpha ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde depuis le début du repas :

-Veux-tu faire quelque chose de particulier ?

-Je… Je pense que je vais me coucher tôt. Je suis fatigué.

-Entendu. Je vais préparer de quoi refaire ton pansement. Je t'attendrais dans ta chambre lorsque tu auras fini la vaisselle.

Eren hocha doucement la tête. Il termina la vaisselle, se lava les mains avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il fixa le haut des marches un moment avant de déglutir et de les monter, lentement. Il appréhendait un peu sa première nuit ici… Du moins, la première nuit qu'il allait passer de son plein gré ici.

La porte de sa chambre était déjà ouverte et Levi était assis sur le lit. Le plus jeune resta figé à l'entrée de la pièce :

-Viens, déclara doucement l'Alpha en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

Eren s'avança lentement vers lui et glissa ses doigts contre sa paume. Levi le fit pivoter sur ses pieds et le fit asseoir :

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

L'Alpha se mit au travail et déploya une infinie tendresse dans chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas blesser le jeune homme. Comme ce matin, des frissons parcouraient son corps dès que les doigts de Levi effleuraient sa peau. Eren fut triste lorsque le pansement fut entièrement changé et que le mafieux s'éloigna de lui :

-Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, viens me voir dans ma chambre. Je vais laisser la porte déverrouiller pour toi. D'accord ?

Eren hocha la tête. Levi caressa du bout des doigts la joue gauche de l'Oméga et ce dernier se retient de ne pas se frotter contre celle-ci :

-Passe une bonne nuit _sweetheart_.

-… Bonne nuit… Levi.

L'Alpha lui offrit un hochement de tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Eren se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il observa le paysage depuis son lit et contempla longtemps les étoiles. Il se demanda ce qu'elles avaient prévu pour lui maintenant ?

Il ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite, au contraire. Il était trop angoissé, déprimé et empli de questions. Il repensait à ce que Petra avait dit « Laisse-nous une chance ». Il pouvait essayer pour Petra, Auruo, Erd et Gunther. Ils n'étaient pas totalement responsables de sa situation. Mais comment pouvait-il donner une chance à Levi ? C'était entièrement de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation aujourd'hui. Était-ce sa façon de se faire pardonner que de le traiter avec autant de délicatesse et de lui donner de l'argent ? Mais tout ce qu'Eren voulait s'était retrouver sa sœur, retrouver de l'amour et de la tendresse à son égard. L'Oméga se mit à pleurer en repensant à Mikasa et il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par ses propres larmes.

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, il était 10h26 et ce fut à cause de bruit venant de l'étage du dessous. Que se passait-il ? Etait-il en danger ? Il se redressa vivement dans ses draps. Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en-dessous de lui, en vain. L'Oméga dégluti avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de poser ses pieds au sol. Il avança doucement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit tout aussi doucement :

-Je veux le voir !

Le jeune homme reconnu la voix d'Hanji :

-Il dort. Je t'appellerai lorsqu'il sera réveillé.

Comment Levi faisait-il pour rester aussi calme et posé avec une Hanji qui lui hurlait dessus ? :

-Je veux le voir ! Même s'il est endormi, au moins je saurais qu'il respire !

Eren descendit silencieusement les marches et vit les deux mafieux dans le petit hall entre le couloir de l'ascenseur et la cuisine, ouvrant sur le couloir traversant l'appartement jusqu'aux escaliers. La Béta tourna la tête vers lui :

-Eren !

Elle poussa Levi et se précipita vers le jeune homme. Elle le sera dans ses bras avant de l'observer sous toutes les coutures :

-Tu as les yeux rouges. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je…

-Il a pleuré toute la nuit, répondit Levi depuis la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour causer les larmes de ce précieux Oméga ?

-Ce n'est pas lui…

Hanji le regarda avec tristesse avant de demander :

-Comment va ta blessure ?

-… Bien.

La femme à lunettes soupira de soulagement :

-Me voilà rassurée.

Elle l'entraîna vers les escaliers :

-Où vas-tu ?

-Dans ta chambre, nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.

Eren se laissa faire. Hanji avait été gentille avec lui depuis le début, alors il lui faisait plus ou moins confiance. Ils s'assirent ensemble sur le lit :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je… J'ai peur. Levi me fait peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire en sa présence. Je suis rassuré quand il est là, mais être à ses côtés me fait peur.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal depuis avant-hier ?

-Non. Il est gentil… C'est lui qui s'occupe de désinfecter ma coupure et de changer le pansement. Il m'a autorisé à sortir avec Petra hier pour que j'aille acheter des vêtements.

Hanji ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Quoi ? Il t'a laissé utiliser ta carte bancaire ?

-Non. Il a créé un sous compte bancaire au sien et j'ai pu payer mes achats avec.

-Et où êtes-vous aller ?

-Aux Gallery Smith.

La mâchoire de la Béta toucha presque le sol :

-Mais combien t'a-t-il donné ?

-Un demi-million.

Hanji se mit à tousser. Elle s'étranglait clairement avec sa propre salive. Eren, inquiet pour elle, lui tapota le dos pour l'aider un peu. Lorsqu'elle cessa de tousser, elle réussit à articuler :

-Woha. Tu es vraiment… Spécial.

L'Oméga releva vivement la tête vers son interlocutrice :

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Levi ne prend pas soin des gens comme il le fait avec toi. Levi ne donne pas son argent. Levi ne protège pas ceux qui ne font pas partis de ses proches sauf lorsqu'il est payé.

Le jeune homme fixa ses mains un instant:

-Je ne comprends pas… Il devrait me détester…

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas un bon Alpha.

-Tu… Tu lui as dit ça ?

Eren hocha la tête :

-Lorsqu'il m'a retrouvé dans le manoir d'Erwin, il m'a presque marqué… Et pour éviter ça, je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas un bon Alpha.

-Ho… Voilà qui est intéressant… Et qui explique un certain nombre de choses…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Le fait qu'il ait essayé indique que tu fais de l'effet à son Alpha intérieur. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un ayant réussi cet exploit. Et que tu l'ais rejeté explique pourquoi il se comporte ainsi avec toi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux. Tout s'assemblait dans son esprit. Ce qu'il avait imaginé était bien réel. Levi essayait de lui prouver qu'il était un bon Alpha. Il essayait de faire ses preuves en lui apportant protection, sécurité et accès à tout ce dont il pouvait avoir envie, besoin… Eren se mit à trembler. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Levi ne comptait pas le laisser partir. Même lorsque les choses seraient tassées, il ne le laisserait pas partir. S'il comptait le faire devenir son Oméga, il ne le laisserait jamais s'éloigner. Son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était trop courte. Des larmes se mirent à dévaler le long de ses joues alors qu'il se mettait à sangloter tout en fixant ses pieds :

-Eren ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il s'éloigna d'Hanji lorsque celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule :

-Il faut que tu respires Eren. Essaye de te calmer. Tout va bien.

L'Oméga se précipita vers sa salle de bain et s'enferma à double tour à l'intérieur. La Béta se mit immédiatement à cogner contre la porte :

-Non Eren. Ouvre cette porte. Il faut que tu te calmes, ton état n'est pas stable.

Malgré les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses tympans, Eren réussit à entendre la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il a commencé à faire une crise de panique et il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Rien. Nous discutions de ce qu'il se passait ici.

Il entendit Levi soupirer :

-Je te conseille de quitter les lieux Hanji.

-Mais…

-MAINTENANT !

Les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de l'Oméga augmentèrent et il laissa échapper un couinement de terreur en entendant le grondement qu'émit l'Alpha. Puis il entendit très clairement les bruits de pas précipités de la femme à lunettes. Eren enfouit son visage entre ses mains et il laissa libre cours à ses sanglots :

-Eren ?, la voix de Levi était calme.

Comment pouvait-il être redevenu aussi calme après avoir fait preuve d'autant de colère dominante il y a quelques secondes ? Il entendit une série de petits coups contre la porte :

-Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît ? Il faut que nous parlions.

Eren aurait bien répondu, mais il en était bien incapable. Sa respiration était bien trop courte et désorganisée pour lui permettre de créer le moindre son. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus vraiment bouger à cause des tremblements incontrôlables qui parcouraient son corps :

-Concentres-toi sur ma respiration. Inspire avec moi.

Le jeune homme se força à se concentrer sur Levi. Il essayait de caler sa respiration sur la sienne. Et cela fonctionnait, lentement, mais sûrement, sa respiration se calmait, tout comme ses tremblements et les battements frénétiques de son cœur :

-C'est bien _sweetheart_. Continue. Doucement.

Ils continuèrent encore un moment avant que Levi ne demande :

-Eren ? Peux-tu ouvrir la porte s'il te plait ? Je n'aime pas te savoir vulnérable et hors de ma portée.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Il était fatigué et faible, alors son instinct d'Oméga prenait le dessus. Et les mots de Levi le satisfaisaient grandement. Il pouvait sentir toute son inquiétude dans sa voix et il n'aimait pas savoir l'Alpha inquiet pour lui. Eren étira difficilement son bras vers la porte et réussit à déverrouiller la porte avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il se retrouva bien vite entouré par l'odeur de l'Alpha et par ses bras. Sa chaleur rassurante apaisa très rapidement ses tremblements, sa respiration courte et les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Levi se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Eren se laissa complétement aller contre le mafieux, ferma les yeux et se blottit davantage contre Levi. Il aimait cette facette de Levi. Il aimait cette facette tendre et protectrice.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'Oméga soit de nouveau calme. Levi se recula légèrement pour observer son visage. D'une main délicate, il vient essuyer les larmes du plus jeune et ce dernier ouvrit les yeux :

-Que s'est-il passé _sweetheart_ ?

Le mafieux stoppa ses caresses sur la joue d'Eren pour le regarder droit dans ses iris vertes :

-J'ai eu peur.

-De quoi ? D'Hanji ?

-… Non.

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage contre le torse de l'Alpha :

-Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas quel est le problème, parles-moi _sweetheart_.

Eren dégluti avant de finalement décider de se libérer du poids sur ses épaules et sur son cœur :

-J'ai peur de toi. J'ai peur de ce que je… Ressens pour toi.

Il marqua une pause alors que Levi commençait à caresser ses cheveux :

-J'ai peur que tu me blesses à nouveau. J'ai peur de faire quelque chose qui va te mettre en colère et que tu décides de me ramener dans cette salle… J'ai peur de ton monde… Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance, je ne sais rien de toi. Et je voudrais rentrer auprès de ma sœur et de mes amis… Mais en même temps, je me sens en sécurité auprès de toi… J'apprécie que tu prennes soin de moi…

Il inspira profondément :

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de confusion avant…

L'Oméga se blottit davantage contre Levi et serra ses doigts sur sa chemise. Le mafieux raffermit son étreinte sur le corps de l'être fragile contre lui. Eren se laissa faire et en gémit presque de plaisir :

-Ma mère était une Oméga. C'était une prostituée. Nous n'avions qu'une toute petite pièce pour vivre. Je me souviens de chaque personne qui a touché ma mère. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'espace alors, je restais prostré dans un coin pendant que ses vieux pervers faisaient leurs affaires.

Le jeune homme se crispa. C'était affreux :

-Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle faisait de son mieux pour m'élever. Elle m'a appris à respecter les autres sans pour autant me faire marcher dessus. J'aimais profondément ma mère.

L'Alpha s'est tu un instant avant d'inspirer et de continuer :

-Elle est morte quelques années après ma naissance. Un Alpha l'a tué. Je n'ai pas pu protéger ma mère… J'étais trop faible… Je suis resté auprès de ma mère pendant des jours, sans bouger, sans me nourrir, sans boire. J'étais seulement capable de pleurer de douleur et de colère. C'est mon oncle qui m'a récupéré quelques jours plus tard. J'étais presque mort. Il m'a emmené avec lui pour me remettre sur pied et c'est là que je me suis juré de retrouver le bâtard qui avait tué ma mère et d'essayer d'aider les Omégas que je croiserais. Mon oncle m'a appris à me battre pour survivre. Puis il a disparu, me laissant seul dans la rue. Inutile de dire que la transformation qui accompagne la présentation de son Alpha intérieur est encore plus difficile seul que lorsque tu es entouré d'anciens qui te guident. Mais comme tu peux le voir, j'ai survécu.

Levi descendit ses caresses sur la nuque du plus jeune avant de poursuivre :

-C'est dans les rues que j'ai rencontré mon tout premier ami, la première personne en qui j'ai eu confiance, Farlan. C'était un Béta et un petit voyou. Ensemble nous sont devenus un duo assez reconnu dans le milieu criminel. Après quelques années, nous avons trouvé Isabel. Une petite Alpha qui ne savait pas vraiment contrôlée son tempérament. Farlan et moi l'avons adopté et elle s'est jointe à notre équipe. Nous avons étendu notre influence et c'est ainsi que nous avons rencontré Erwin. Nous avons travaillé avec lui au sein de Survey Corps avant qu'un deal avec une autre mafia ne tourne mal. J'ai perdu les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie en une seule soirée. Après ça, j'ai rejoint Survey Corps en tant que membre officiel et la première chose que j'ai faite, a été de retrouver et de tué les responsables de ma perte. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu un assassin de Survey Corps et en quelques années, je suis devenu l'exécuteur de Survey Corps.

Eren sentit une pression sur sa nuque et il regarda Levi :

-J'évite au maximum de m'attacher aux gens… Hanji, Erwin, Mike et mon équipe étant les exceptions issues d'années de patience et de travail en équipe. Mais toi…

Le plus vieux effleura du bout des doigts la joue d'Eren :

-Toi… Depuis le premier jour où je suis entré dans ton salon de thé j'ai eu envie de te faire la cour pour t'avoir pour moi seul… De te prendre sur ce foutu comptoir à chaque fois que tu te baissais… De te prendre dans mes bras… De faire preuve de… Tendresse… Je me suis forcé à ne pas le faire. Ta sœur est policière et je suis un des membres les plus dangereux de l'une des mafias les plus influentes. J'ai des ennemis qui te prendront sûrement pour cible en te voyant avec moi… Mais je peux te protéger. Je peux combler le moindre de tes désirs. Je peux te rendre heureux. Je faire de toi l'Oméga le plus heureux du monde.

Le cœur d'Eren se mit à battre plus vite et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Il y avait tellement de sincérité dans sa voix et dans ses yeux. Il était choqué de savoir que l'Alpha avait eu envie de le courtiser depuis le départ ? Son self-control était incroyable :

-… S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi une chance… Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent était pour te protéger. Je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à te faire peur et à te frapper.

Levi ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de l'Oméga :

-Je te promets que si tu n'es pas convaincu lorsque les choses iront mieux en ville, je te laisserai partir et je te laisserais en paix.

Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il le laisserait partir s'il ne le reconnaissait pas comme Alpha ? Aucun n'avait jamais renoncé à sa proie. Mais si Levi disait vrai, il avait montré un self-control exceptionnel depuis leur première rencontre au salon de thé.

Le cerveau d'Eren tournait à toute vitesse. Que dire ? Que faire ? Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'essayer. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas laissé de chance à Levi. Il s'était contenté d'avoir peur de lui :

-Je suis désolé pour ta maman.

-… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en parler…

-Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi. Je ne dirais rien.

-Merci.

-As-tu trouvé le meurtier de ta maman ?

-Oui. Et je me suis occupé de lui.

Eren savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il se recula pour regarder Levi. Il prit le temps de vraiment le regarder. Ses traits durs et froids semblaient plus doux en cet instant. Ses yeux argentés, d'habitude si froids, étaient emplis de tendresse. Ses mains sur lui étaient chaleureuses et caressantes, aucunement blessantes… Et s'il acceptait ? Et s'il laissait une chance à Levi ? S'il lui faisait confiance… :

-Tu me laisseras partir si je te dis non ?

-… Oui.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal ?

-Non. Je te l'ai promis. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu frappé au salon de thé ? Et face à Kitz ?

Levi ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de le regarder de nouveau :

-Face à Kitz, je devais lui montrer que j'étais en colère contre toi pour que la mise en scène fonctionne... Désolé.

Le plus jeune fut surpris que l'Alpha s'excuse :

-Au salon de thé, j'étais… Inquiet. Je ne te voyais pas, je ne pouvais pas te contacter non plus et je ne pouvais pas venir te voir à cause de ta sœur. Alors j'ai évacué mon stress sur toi le lendemain. J'ai perdu le contrôle et je t'ai fait du mal. Ca n'arrivera plus, je ferais de mon mieux pour me contrôler. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu impactes grandement mon Alpha, alors nous allons probablement apprendre ensemble à gérer tout ça. En tout cas, je te promets à nouveau que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Et je ferais le nécessaire pour que personne ne t'en fasses.

Cette promesse réchauffa le cœur d'Eren. Et cette douce chaleur se répandit jusque dans le ventre de l'Oméga. Il se sentait affreusement bien. Et cela faisait longtemps. Pour une fois, Eren céda complétement à ses instincts. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Levi et se blotti contre lui :

-Je veux bien te laisser une chance…

L'Alpha resserra ses bras autour de la taille d'Eren pour diminuer au maximum l'espace entre eux :

-Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que le plus jeune ne se recule un peu :

-Mais je veux que tu me montres ce que tu fais pour Survey Corps, enfin… Pas les meurtres. Mais je veux savoir ce que tu fais. Je veux… Apprendre à te connaitre. Et je ne veux pas que tu m'enfermes. Je veux avoir le droit de sortir.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir un sourire, un vrai sourire, étirer les lèvres du mafieux :

-Entendu.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Mais tu ne sortiras pas seul. Tu auras toujours un garde du corps avec toi.

Levi n'eut aucun mal à soulever le jeune homme et à le porter jusque sur son lit :

-Je t'emmènerai avec moi demain. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que tu te reposes, surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

L'Oméga hocha doucement la tête. Levi s'assit sur le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit et ouvrit les bras pour que le jeune homme vienne se blottir contre lui. Ce qu'il fit, posant sa tête sur son torse et passant timidement sa main sur son ventre. L'Alpha referma ses bras sur le corps du plus jeune et le garda contre lui :

-Reposes-toi maintenant.

Eren regarda, à travers ses cils, Levi pianoter d'une main sur son téléphone tandis que la seconde lui caressait doucement l'épaule et le haut de l'avant-bras. L'Oméga ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait encore dormir, et pourtant, il s'endormit avec un sentiment de sécurité grâce à la chaleur de Levi.

Les choses allaient changer maintenant.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	17. Chapitre 16 Visites

Chapitre 16: Visites

L'Alpha le réveilla aux alentours de midi pour déjeuner :

-Il faut que tu manges _sweetheart_.

-Je n'ai pas très faim…

-Fais-moi plaisir. Il faut que tu manges et que tu te reposes si tu veux venir avec moi demain.

Eren ne tarda pas à se redresser :

-D'accord.

Le repas fut plus détendu que celui de la veille. Ils discutèrent un peu plus et ce fut Eren qui posa des questions. Inutile de dire qu'il fut content que Levi lui réponde sincèrement, enfin il espérait que c'était sincère :

-Je dois aller travailler. Si tu as besoin, utilise le beeper. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

L'Oméga n'avait pas pardonné le mafieux, mais il était prêt à lui laisser une chance de se racheter et de le ramener auprès de sa sœur… Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Mais il n'allait pas rendre les choses faciles pour Levi. L'Alpha allait devoir travailler dur pour améliorer les choses entre eux. Eren apprécia tout de même la caresse sur sa joue que le mafieux lui donna avant de quitter l'appartement. L'Oméga fit la vaisselle et alla prendre une douche. Il resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau tout en savourant le sentiment de plénitude qui le parcourait. Les choses allaient bientôt aller mieux. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Le reste de la matinée fut assez calme et parsemé de siestes sur le moelleux canapé du salon. Sa crise d'angoisse de ce matin l'avait profondément épuisé. En réalité, la totalité des derniers événements l'avait épuisé. Entre ses siestes, il jouait à la console et mangeait ce qu'il avait envie dans le frigo. Il se moquait de savoir que ce n'était pas bien de manger toute la journée, il avait juste envie de s'occuper. Et la nourriture était une merveilleuse occupation.

Il était 20h lorsque Levi revient à l'appartement. Eren était en pyjama, assit en tailleur sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains et une couverture autour de lui :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Hm, hm, confirma le plus jeune tout en continuant sa lecture.

Le passage qu'il lisait était très intéressant et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter tout de suite :

-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu.

L'Alpha retourna près de l'ascenseur et augmenta de quelques degrés le chauffage dans l'appartement :

-Tu devrais te sentir mieux d'ici peu.

-Merci.

-Au faite, je suis passé chez toi aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme referma son livre et se tourna très vite vers le mafieux :

-Tu es passé chez moi ?

-Oui. Et je t'ai rapporté ça.

L'Alpha lui tendit une boite qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre. C'était sa boite « spéciale chaleur ». Eren se rua sur Levi et lui arracha la boite des mains tout en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles :

-M-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Je sais qu'elles n'arriveront pas avant le mois prochain, mais j'ai pensé que tu serais rassuré de savoir que tu as de quoi faire à l'avance.

-… Merci.

L'Oméga couru jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit avec sa précieuse boîte. Il l'ouvrit prudemment pour constater que tout son nécessaire était bien là. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Un rectangle plat entouré d'un torchon. Il le déplia lentement et les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux. C'était les deux photos qu'il avait toujours gardées sur sa table de chevet une photo de sa famille et une photo de lui avec Mikasa et Armin. Il posa les deux cadres sur sa table de chevet, rangea sa boîte dans l'un des tiroirs et inspira profondément pour contenir ses larmes. Puis il rejoint Levi en bas. L'Alpha était assis à son bureau et pianotait sur son clavier d'ordinateur portable :

-… Merci pour les photos.

-Je t'en prie. J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais d'avoir un souvenir de ta famille et de tes amis.

Amis… Jean ! :

-Est-ce que… Jean va bien ?

Le mafieux leva enfin la tête de son écran :

-Bien-sûr. Pourquoi ?

Eren se mordit l'intérieur de la joue :

-… Parce que je… Je l'ai questionné au sujet du système de protection des Omégas…

-Et il ne t'a rien dit. Il n'a pas fait cette erreur. Et en l'absence d'erreur, il n'y a pas de punition. Donc ton ami va bien. Enfin… Il est triste de ta mort, comme tous les autres, mais en dehors de ça, il va bien.

D'une certaine façon, cela rassura l'Oméga. Il aurait dû s'inquiéter pour Jean plus tôt mais, il avait été trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour sa propre vie :

-Demain matin, je viendrais te réveiller tôt pour que tu puisses me suivre. Comme tu n'as pas encore l'uniforme de fonction, je te demanderais de porter ce que tu as de plus élégant dans ta garde-robe.

-D'accord… Quand tu dis tôt, c'est-à-dire ?

-6h pour un départ à 7h.

Cela lui rappelait un peu ses horaires au salon de thé :

-Alors, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Levi.

-Bonne nuit Eren.

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et monta dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit et observa les lumières de la ville depuis la baie vitrée. Il avait hâte d'être demain. Il allait en apprendre plus sur le travail de Levi. Il espérait simplement que cela soit une bonne expérience et pas une raison de plus pour avoir peur de l'Alpha. Eren s'enroula dans ses draps et ferma les yeux, il verrait bien demain.

* * *

Eren se réveilla en sentant quelque chose caresser sa joue. Il grogna avant de difficilement ouvrir les yeux. C'était les doigts de Levi qui effleurait sa peau avec tendresse :

-On se réveille belle au bois dormant. Nous devons partir d'ici dans 15 minutes.

-J'arrive…

-Bien. Je t'attends en bas.

L'Alpha quitta la chambre tout de suite après. Eren se frotta les yeux avant de s'étirer et de quitter la chaleur de ses draps. Il fit une rapide toilette avant de se poster devant son armoire. Levi lui avait dit de porter de vêtements aussi classe que possible, mais il n'avait rien acheté dans ce sens-là… Il prit un jean noir et une chemise blanche et croisa les doigts pour que Levi soit satisfait. L'Oméga descendit les escaliers en faisait le moins de bruit possible et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Levi était assis là, une tasse de thé à la main, face à une assiette d'œufs brouillés. Lorsque le plus vieux leva la tête pour regarder Eren, il ne dit rien, se contentant de le détailler des pieds à la tête. Eren se mit à se tordre les doigts d'angoisse et baissa un peu les épaules :

-Je n'ai pas de costumes alors… J'ai mis ça.

-Nous irons t'en acheter un plus tard. En attendant ça fera l'affaire. Assieds-toi et mange. Les œufs sont encore chauds.

Le jeune homme s'installa en face de son hôte et se mit à manger. Levi était vraiment un très bon cuisinier, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, le duo se rendit à l'ascenseur. Levi utilisa son badge d'accès pour déverrouiller l'appareil. La descente fut silencieuse et un peu angoissante pour l'Oméga, mais il essaya de rester aussi calme que possible. Levi sorti en premier de l'ascenseur et se dirigea immédiatement vers son bureau. Il utilisa une nouvelle fois son badge et ouvrit la porte. L'Alpha invita Eren à entrer en premier et il obéit. Il s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce et attendit que Levi le rejoigne. Le mafieux ferma la porte derrière lui et s'installa à son bureau :

-Approche.

Le jeune homme rejoint Levi et observa ce qu'il faisait sur son ordinateur. Il consultait ses mails et d'après ce qu'il lisait, le mafieux gérait son club… Un sentiment de déception s'empara de l'Oméga. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais la déception l'envahie. Le silence s'installa dans le bureau. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un long moment :

-Tu sais. L'aspect de la mafia présenté dans les films est faux. Nous ne passons pas notre temps à faire des meetings secrets, des meurtres et autres trafics illégaux. Nous avons aussi nos business à gérer et ça ne me veut pas dire que nous avons besoin de tuer pour ça. Mais si c'est ça que tu veux voir, je peux te montrer comment Survey Corps fonctionne.

Eren se déboîta presque la tête tellement il la tourna vite :

-Vraiment ?

Levi détacha son regard de son ordinateur pour regarder l'Oméga à ses côtés et arquer un sourcil :

-Je veux savoir dans quoi je suis impliqué Levi…

-D'accord. Je t'emmènerai au point de départ dès que j'aurais fini de gérer ça.

-Et ça va être long ?

L'Alpha esquissa un sourire amusé :

-Impatient ?

-Curieux.

La réponse immédiate d'Eren fit sourire un peu plus Levi :

-Je vais tâcher de faire vite alors.

Le mafieux reporta son attention sur son ordinateur tandis que le jeune homme continuait de le fixer. Il se remémora ce que Levi lui avait dit hier il allait essayer de se contrôler pour ne pas le blesser. Eren l'en croyait capable. Après tout, s'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler, il l'aurait marqué hier, dans les couloirs du manoir d'Erwin. Or, malgré leur proximité et son excitation, Levi ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait su garder le contrôler de son Alpha intérieur pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Rien que pour ça, le jeune homme était prêt à lui laisser une chance. Et cela commençait par le laisser comprendre le nouvel environnement qui l'entourait.

Eren sursauta lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la voix de Levi :

-On bouge.

Levi se leva de son bureau et tendit sa main à l'Oméga. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de la prendre. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en constatant que Levi ne lâcha pas sa main mais se contenta de le tirer à sa suite. Le jeune homme ne chercha pas non plus à se défaire de la main du mafieux. Il appréciait la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de sa paume et venait réchauffer la sienne. Eren ne savait pas pourquoi le toucher de Levi lui était toujours agréable malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Hanji.

Le duo se rendit au garage privé sous le club et ils grimpèrent dans la voiture de Levi. Ce dernier prit son téléphone et appela quelqu'un :

-Nous sommes en route pour School.

Et il raccrocha :

-Une fois là-bas, tu ne parles à personne et tu ne regardes personne dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça pourrait considérer comme un défi et tu te ferais tuer.

-D'accord.

-Tu restes près de moi.

-D'accord.

Eren du s'accrocher à son siège parce que Levi conduisait vite et sec. Le jeune homme ne fut jamais aussi heureux que de poser les pieds au sol. Le bâtiment devant lequel ils étaient garés était le cliché même de la salle de sport. Mais ils ne rentrèrent pas par la porte de devant, mais par celle de derrière après que les deux types qui gardaient la porte aient reconnu Levi et se soit dépêché de lui ouvrir.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de se retrouver face à un comptoir d'accueil tenu par un homme très (trop) musclé :

-Monsieur Ackerman.

Levi hocha simplement la tête avant de pointer la porte de droite du doigt :

-C'est le bureau de Mike.

Puis le mafieux tira Eren vers la porte de gauche, celle-ci donnait sur un petit vestibule avec deux portes :

-A droite ce sont les vestiaires pour femmes et à gauche ceux pour hommes.

Ils empruntèrent la porte de gauche. Il y avait des casiers métalliques et un espace douche fermé. Le duo traversa le vestiaire pour pousser la porte suivante et ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle de sport. La première partie de la grande pièce rassemblait de nombreux appareils de sport. La seconde partie de la salle s'organisait autour d'un ring et d'un espace recouvert de tapis de sport. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une grande porte en acier :

-La porte au fond, c'est l'accès à la zone d'entraînement au tir.

Eren dégluti en voyant tous ces gens s'entraîner. Et ceux sur le ring et sur les tapis n'étaient pas tendres entre eux. Et leurs looks n'étaient pas non plus… Classiques. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se cacher un peu derrière Levi. Sans doute l'Alpha devait-il être satisfait qu'Eren recherche de la protection et de la sécurité près de lui. Mais il ne le montra pas :

-C'est ici que Mike forme les nouvelles recrues de Survey Corps. La salle de sport classique à l'avant du bâtiment sert de façade et nous rapporte de l'argent. J'essaye de venir m'entraîner aussi souvent que possible mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps. Heureusement que mon métier me maintien en forme, que je m'entraîne ou pas.

Le ton légèrement amusé qu'il prit pour terminer sa phrase fit grimacer le jeune homme. Ce dernier se crispa en sentant un souffle sur sa nuque :

-Voilà une délicate odeur que je saurais reconnaître n'importe où…

Levi se retourna lentement :

-Combien de fois doit-on te dire de ne pas renifler les gens Mike ?

-Je ne peux pas résister un parfait aussi doux.

-Et bien il va falloir que je t'arrache le nez.

Eren se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que Levi dégageait des phéromones pour faire disparaitre le sourire amusé de Mike de ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que le blond ne se mette à rire :

-Très bien. Très bien. Je profiterais de son odeur le plus discrètement possible. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je veux montrer à Eren comment nous fonctionnons.

Le Béta porta toute son attention sur le jeune homme qui essayait de se cacher derrière Levi malgré leur différence de taille :

-Eren, je suis heureux de te voir sain et sauf. Bienvenue à « The School ». C'est ici que nous formons nos nouvelles recrues approuvées par Erwin. Ils apprennent ici les bases de combat avant d'être envoyés dans le secteur pour lequel ils ont un intérêt et des compétences, leur formation se poursuit là-bas. Souhaites-tu débuter ta formation ?

L'Oméga se raidit mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre :

-Il n'est pas là pour ça et il n'en a pas besoin. Mon équipe et moi nous occupons de se sécurité.

Mike esquissa un sourire espiègle :

-Je suis heureux pour toi.

-La ferme Mike.

Levi se mit à gronder tout en faisant un pas vers le Béta. Eren couina, de nouveau écrasé par la dominance de l'Alpha. Si les phéromones latentes de Levi étaient excitantes pour lui, lorsqu'il les utilisait pour dominer son entourage, elles l'écrasaient et lui faisaient peur :

-Levi…

Ce dernier cessa immédiatement de gronder et se tourna vers le jeune homme. L'inquiétude était visible dans ses yeux :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu trembles.

Eren ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais effectivement, il tremblait. Il ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de se calmer, mais les phéromones de Levi emplissaient encore bien trop l'air. Il se retient de justesse de soupirer de plaisir en sentant des phéromones d'apaisement. Levi, en sentant un Oméga en détresse, avait instinctivement commencé à dégager des phéromones apaisantes et réconfortantes :

-Sortons prendre l'air.

L'Alpha glissa une main sur le bas du dos d'Eren et le guida jusqu'à la porte :

-A bientôt tous les deux, leur lança Mike au passage.

Ce à quoi Levi répondit avec un doigt d'honneur.

Une fois sorti sur le parking à l'arrière de « The School », Eren inspira profondément. L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque et il appliquer de légères caresses :

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui… Merci.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tes phéromones. J'arrive à peu près à supporter tes phéromones latentes. Mais lorsque tu les libères volontairement pour dominer les autres, je… Je n'y arrive pas. Elles sont tellement… Fortes.

-Il va falloir qu'on travaille là-dessus. Si je veux pouvoir te montrer ce que je fais, il va falloir que tu endures mes phéromones parce que je ne pourrais pas toujours te faire sortir.

-… OK.

Eren n'était pas encore sûr à 100% qu'il voulait vraiment se confronter volontairement aux phéromones de Levi, mais il aurait peut-être l'occasion de ne pas le faire... :

-Veux-tu poursuivre ou rentrer ?

-Qui va-t-on voir ?

-Hanji.

-Je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

-Entendu.

L'Alpha ouvrit la portière côté passager pour que le plus jeune puisse prendre place.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, ce qui permit à Eren de se calmer. La démonstration de dominance d'aujourd'hui confortait son instinct dans son choix d'Alpha. Et le jeune homme se surprit une nouvelle fois à penser qu'avec Levi, il serait en sécurité, lui et leurs louveteaux. L'Oméga secoua vivement la tête, il ne devait pas penser à ça :

-Il ne faudra toucher à rien une fois à « The Fabrik ».

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'Hanji est en charge du trafic de drogues de Survey Corps. Elle les développe, les produits et les distribue à ses dealers pour la vente. On va donc éviter de te défoncer avec de la poudreuse ou avec un comprimé arc-en-ciel.

-Ho… Je vois.

-Elle développe aussi des traitements médicaux pour les Omégas.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as bien entendu.

Le jeune homme était choqué. La médecine et la science avait depuis longtemps arrêtées d'étudier les Omégas car ils étaient trop peu nombreux et qu'ils représentaient un investissement à perte. Il avait été démontré que leur organisme supportait assez bien les médicaments pour les Bétas, il avait donc été décidé de leur donner ça. En revanche, l'organisme des Alphas ne réagissaient pas aux traitements des Bétas. Et comme ils formaient une population non négligeable et importante dans la société actuelle, des études avaient encore lieux sur eux et des traitements avaient été développés juste pour eux. Eren savait que les médicaments n'avaient que peu d'effets sur lui alors la plupart du temps, il souffrait en silence, surtout pendant ses chaleurs. Si Levi disait la vérité, Hanji était une véritable lueur d'espoir pour Eren et de nombreux Omégas :

-C'est vrai ?

-Elle a commencé il y a quelques années déjà. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose quand elle me parle de son travail, mais peut-être que toi, tu y comprendras quelque chose.

Eren eut énormément de mal à tenir en place jusqu'à leur destination. Il avait tellement de questions à poser à Hanji.

La voiture a marqué un arrêt devant un portail blanc avec un cabanon de sécurité de chaque côté, abritant chacun deux agents de sécurité. Levi a simplement baissé sa vitre pour montrer son visage à l'agent le plus proche de lui. Ce dernier a hoché la tête et a fait signe d'ouvrir le portail. La voiture s'est avancée jusqu'au parking du bâtiment et l'Alpha a coupé le contact. Levi est descendu du véhicule et Eren fit de même. Il leva les yeux vers les lettres bleues qui ornaient le dessus de la porte principale « Laboratoire Zoé » :

-Tu viens ?

L'Oméga rejoignit Levi et ils franchirent ensemble la porte coulissante. Ils furent accueillit par un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, roux, avec des grands yeux marrons :

-Monsieur Ackerman, bienvenu. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

-Contactez Hanji et dîtes-lui qu'Eren et moi l'attendons en bas.

-Bien monsieur. Je vous prie de patientez quelques instants.

Levi tourna les talons et se laisse tomber sur l'un des canapés du hall d'entrée, non loin du bureau d'accueil. Eren ne l'imita pas. Il préférait rester debout et observer tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tout était dans des tons clairs et tout était propre. Levi était presque intrus avec son costume noir. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à entendre le son caractéristique d'un ascenseur arrivant à sa destination avant d'entendre des bruits de pas pressés :

-Eren !

L'Oméga eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de se faire étouffer par une étreinte d'ours :

-Bonjour à toi aussi Hanji.

La Béta posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'examina sous toutes les coutures :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va. Et toi ?

-Je vais bien.

Elle se tourna vers Levi qui était toujours sur le canapé, son téléphone à la main :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il me fait découvrir Survey Corps.

Elle le regarda avec suspicion :

-Attend… Levi Ackerman, le glaçon de Survey Corps, te sert de guide ?

-Euh… Oui ?

Elle se tourna lentement vers l'Alpha qui la fusillait du regard :

-Woha. C'est… Intéressant.

-Tu lui fais faire le tour où je m'en charge ?, gronda Levi.

-J'y vais. J'y vais.

Le trio se dirigea vers un des ascenseurs et Hanji utilisa son badge pour activer leur montée :

-Je vais te faire visiter nos labos de recherche en premier.

-Tu travailles vraiment sur des traitements pour les Omégas ?

-Pour les Alphas aussi. Mais oui, j'ai une branche spécialisée dans les Omégas. Les Omégas dans notre réseau de protection sont toujours heureux de me laisser leur prélever un peu de sang, de slick ou de tissu pour faire avancer mes recherches. Les données que j'ai récoltées m'ont permis d'identifier des cibles intéressantes pour des traitements et nous sommes en train de modifier les traitements destinés aux Bétas pour qu'ils soient efficaces pour vous. Nous avons presque terminé les essais pour un antidouleur, j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir le rendre disponible sur le marché d'ici la fin de l'année prochaine. Les données que nous étudions nous aident à mieux comprendre votre fonctionnement et notamment celui de vos chaleurs. Nous devons comprendre si on veut pouvoir vous aider à traverser cette période mensuelle difficile.

Eren fut empli de reconnaissance. Enfin quelqu'un s'intéressait au sort des Omégas. Il avait envie de prendre Hanji dans ses bras pour exprimer sa gratitude :

-Merci Hanji… Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

Hanji lui montra les laboratoires et lui expliqua ce que chaque équipe faisait. Ils arrivèrent à devant une première porte où Hanji dû s'identifier. Puis ils entrèrent dans un sas où elle dû confirmer son identité et où ils furent décontaminé. Lorsque la porte du sas s'ouvrit, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle blanche avec de nombreuses machines de production :

-Bienvenu à « The Fabrik », Eren. Nous sous-traitons la production de médicaments pour Bétas ici. Nous avons une ligne de production en cours de préparation pour nos propres médicaments lorsqu'ils seront autorisés à la vente. Elles sont emballées dans ses grandes bulles pour assurer la stérilité des processus. Il faut traverser des sas de décontamination et porter une combinaison spécifique. Les produits finis sortent de la bulle de stérilité par une nouvelle décontamination et immédiatement injectés dans la dernière série de machines qui les emballent et les fait descendre dans le hangar de stockage qui est relié aux quais de chargement. Si on empruntait les escaliers derrière la porte que tu vois au fond, nous atteindrions le hangar et les quais.

Le jeune homme était impressionné mais ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi la Béta était impliqué dans la drogue :

-La dernière partie de la visite se trouve derrière cette porte.

Hanji dû confirmer son identité deux fois avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Derrière elle se trouvait une autre chaîne de production, mais celle-ci n'était pas maintenue sous bulle stérile :

-Voilà notre unique chaîne de production de substances récréatives. Elle débouche sur une partie différente du hangar de stockage et les caisses ne sont pas les même pour éviter toute confusion.

Levi dû tirer Eren à sa suite lorsqu'Hanji quitta les lieux par une porte à leur droite, après encore moult identifications. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir percé de 2 portes à droite et de 2 à gauche :

-Ici se trouve les deux laboratoires de développement de nouvelles drogues ainsi que les bureaux des équipes qui y travaillent.

Ils franchirent la porte à l'autre extrémité du couloir et se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall qui permettait de retourner aux laboratoires de recherche médicaux et à l'ascenseur principal :

-Voilà, voilà. Le plus important est ici. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouve simplement les bureaux administratifs et le mien ainsi que l'accès au hangar de stockage et des quais. Rien de bien passionnant. As-tu des questions ?

-Est-ce que c'est l'argent du trafic de drogues qui te permet de payer tes recherches sur les Omégas ?

-En parti, oui.

Eren était choqué, il était heureux de savoir que quelqu'un essayait de trouver des traitements pour les Omégas, mais il n'était pas certain d'aimer que l'argent pour ces recherches était issu du trafic de drogues… Hanji posa sa main sur son épaule :

-Essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Les deux domaines sont totalement séparés et rien ne passe d'un groupe à l'autre en termes de matériels et de ressources biologiques.

Le jeune homme fini par doucement hocher la tête :

-D'accord.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir un échantillon de toi ?

Eren n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Levi poussait Hanji loin de lui :

-Levi !

-Tu ne le toucheras pas.

Le jeune homme attrapa le bras de l'Alpha, le tira à lui et l'inonda de phéromones apaisantes :

-Calmes-toi, chuchota-t-il.

Levi se contenta de gronder sur Hanji en signe d'avertissement :

-Que vous êtes chou…

L'Oméga retient une nouvelle fois le mafieux :

-De quels genres d'échantillons as-tu besoin ?

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	18. Chapitre 17 Vengeance

Chapitre 17 : Vengeance

Les yeux d'Hanji manquèrent de quitter leurs orbites alors que Levi se retournait pour lui faire face :

-Il n'en est pas question !

-Je veux aider la recherche sur les Omégas. J'aimerais pouvoir prendre des médicaments sans me demander si ça va vraiment marcher ou si je vais devoir avoir mal quand même.

Levi se crispa davantage :

-S'il te plaît Levi. Laisse-moi participer à la recherche sur ma nature. S'il te plaît…

Le ton plaintif accompagné de légères phéromones de tristesse eurent raison de l'Alpha :

-D'accord. D'accord. Mais uniquement du sang.

Hanji et Eren échangèrent un sourire :

-Merci Levi.

La scientifique entraîna le jeune homme à sa suite dans l'ascenseur et le trio se dirigea ensuite vers une des salles de prélèvements :

-Ok. Assieds-toi-là.

Alors qu'Hanji se préparait et sortait le matériel, Eren remonta sa manche gauche. Quant à Levi, il faisait la gueule, campé contre le mur :

-Il ne sentira rien, Levi, arrête de me regarder comme ça.

L'Alpha lui répondit d'un simple grognement. Eren lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant. Le téléphone de Levi se mit à sonner et il prit le temps de regarder le nom de l'appelant :

-Je dois prendre cet appel. Je t'attends dehors.

-D'accord.

L'Alpha quitta la pièce, laissant Hanji seule avec Eren :

-Est-ce que tout se passe bien avec Levi ?

-Oui. Je commence doucement à me faire à sa présence presque constante. Mais j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à supporter ses phéromones de dominance quand il les utilise sur les autres.

-Comment ça ?

Hanji lui faisant la conversation tout en faisant son prélèvement sanguin pour le distraire de toute douleur ou inconfort :

-Je… Je… Quand il les libère pour dominer son entourage, j'ai comme des vertiges, je me sens mou, écrasé, avec le besoin de me rouler en boule, la gorge exposée, pour lui montrer ma soumission… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, d'habitude, les phéromones des Alphas me donnent juste un faible besoin de me soumettre auquel j'arrive facilement à résister.

-Il faut admettre que les phéromones de Levi sont exceptionnellement fortes. Très peu d'Alphas en possèdent d'aussi fortes. Concernant ta résistance aux phéromones d'Alphas, il serait intéressant de regarder si une particularité génétique n'en serait pas la cause. Si tu es d'accord, je peux comparer ton ADN à celui de ma base d'ADN d'Omégas pour déterminer ce que tu as de différent.

-Tu penses que c'est génétique ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une hypothèse à tester.

-D'accord. Tu me tiendras au courant ?

-Bien-sûr. Je m'occuperai personnellement de mener les analyses.

-Merci Hanji.

-Je t'en prie.

La Béta retira l'aiguille, déposa un pansement sur la petite plaie et rangea son matériel :

-Et voilà. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour travailler. Merci beaucoup Eren.

-Merci à toi.

Le duo sorti de la pièce et trouvèrent Levi, toujours au téléphone. Il détailla un instant l'Oméga avant de dire :

-Je te rejoins dans 2 heures. Prépare un rapport complet et détaillé.

Et il a raccroché :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ce n'était qu'une prise de sang, Levi. Je ne lui ai pas arraché un bras.

Le mafieux montra les crocs et Eren se hâta de rejoindre ses côtés pour le calmer :

-Regarde, dit-il en lui montrant son bras. Il n'y a rien de plus que le point de la piqure. Promis.

Levi prit délicatement le bras d'Eren entre ses mains et observa avec attention sa peau :

-Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Non, ça va.

-Bien.

Hanji émit un couinement qui lui valut de gagner l'attention des deux hommes :

-Vous êtes absolument adorable.

Eren retient une nouvelle fois Levi de sauter à la gorge de la Béta :

-Je vous laisse les tourtereaux, j'ai du travail. Bye.

Et elle disparut derrière les portes du laboratoire de recherche :

-Que fait-on maintenant ?

-Nous allons aller déjeuner. Ensuite, j'aurais un cadeau pour toi.

-Quel genre de cadeau ?

-Un cadeau qui peut autant te plaire que te faire me détester.

-Ho…

Quel genre de cadeau cela pouvait-être ? Quel genre de cadeau pouvait être autant à double tranchants ?

* * *

Levi conduisit Eren dans un restaurant non loin du port. C'était un petit restaurant assez calme et le jeune homme ne s'y sentait pas mal à l'aise. Le repas fut simple et sympathique, ce qui ravi l'Oméga. Cette fois-ci, il ne rechigna pas à ce que le plus vieux paye, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent… :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va. Merci… Et toi ?

-Je vais bien. Prêt pour ton cadeau ?

-Je… Crois.

Comment pouvait-il être prêt à recevoir un cadeau qui pourrait briser le peu de lien qu'il avait avec l'Alpha ? Il n'avait pas envie de détruire ce qu'ils avaient commencé à construire… Levi reprit le volant et ils se dirigèrent vers les quais de marchandises du port. Eren se sentait de plus en plus angoissé. L'activité de ce début d'après-midi sur les quais ne l'aidait pas du tout à se détendre. Pourquoi Levi les conduisait sur la partie la plus isolée des docks ? Quel cadeau pouvait être en lien avec les docks ? L'Alpha arrêta la voiture devant un petit hangar particulier et en descendit. Le jeune homme le suivi timidement :

-Levi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne risques rien.

Le jeune homme resta très près du mafieux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la large et haute porte coulissante du hangar. Levi la fit glisser juste assez pour qu'ils puissent entrer et il la referma derrière eux. Ils évoluèrent entre des piles de caisses en bois :

-Ok. Ferme les yeux et prend ma main.

Etrangement, Eren n'hésita pas une seule seconde et obéit. La main de Levi lui sembla plus chaude que d'habitude et il se saisit immédiatement de cette main avec les deux siennes. Ses pas étaient prudents alors que l'Alpha le conduisait plus loin dans le hangar :

-Assieds-toi.

Une nouvelle fois, Eren obéit sagement :

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

L'Oméga ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à un écran d'ordinateur soutenu par Auruo. Levi se positionna dans son dos et posa fermement ses mains sur ses épaules :

-Tu t'apprêtes à regarder un enregistrement datant du 18 Août 2017.

Eren se tendit immédiatement alors qu'une profonde douleur écrasait sa poitrine et son cœur. Non… Ce n'était pas possible. La police avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun enregistrement de l'accident. Auruo lança la vidéo. Eren observa les images avec attention avant de fermer les yeux alors que son cœur se brisait en voyant la voiture de ses parents se faire emboutir de plein fouet par un 4x4 gris. Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une autre :

-Regarde, lui ordonna Levi.

Le jeune homme eut du mal à obéir, mais il le fit. Il observa 3 personnes sortirent du 4x4 pour se diriger vers la voiture de ses parents. Ils avaient l'air paniqué. Ils constatèrent que Grisha et Carla étaient inconscients avant de remonter précipitamment dans leur voiture et de fuir. La vidéo s'arrêta et Eren tourna vivement la tête vers Levi :

-Pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec moi ?

-D'après le rapport de police, l'affaire de l'accident de tes parents a été très vite classée car manque de preuve. Or, nous avons en fouillant le serveur des archives de la police, nous avons trouvé cette vidéo. Après quelques coups de téléphone, nous avons réussi à identifier les 3 personnes présentes sur cette vidéo.

Auruo afficha sur l'écran les visages de 3 individus 2 hommes et une femme :

-Eren, je te présente les assassins de tes parents : Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun et Bertholdt Hoover.

Eren avait du mal à intégrer ce qu'il se passait :

-Nous nous sommes renseignés sur ces gens et nous avons découverts qu'ils faisaient partis de « La Garnison ». J'ai donc mis en place un plan pour que la police aille fouiller dans les affaires de leur gang et à la seconde où nous en avons eu l'occasion, nous avons agi.

L'Alpha fit tourner la chaise d'Eren et ce dernier se retrouva face à 3 personnes à genoux, les mains ligotées dans le dos et un sac sur la tête. Gunther et Erd étaient de part et d'autre du trio, prêts à intervenir. Levi claqua des doigts et les sacs furent retirer. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Devant lui se trouvait les trois personnes que Levi venait de lui présenter :

-Voilà mon cadeau pour toi, _sweetheart_ , les personnes qui ont brisé ta famille.

Les mains de l'Alpha glissèrent de ses épaules pour les quitter, le laissant totalement libre de ses mouvements.

Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler à cause du bâillon qu'ils avaient dans la bouche, ils imploraient tous avec leurs yeux et leurs gémissements, de la pitié. Le jeune homme eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses esprits. Mais lorsqu'il le fit, il se tourna vers Levi :

-Tu… Tu es sûr que ce sont eux ?

-Tu peux revoir la vidéo si tu le souhaites. Tu peux aussi leur poser la question.

Eren se leva fébrilement et s'approcha des prisonniers. Il retira le bâillon d'Annie :

-Pitié ! C'était un accident !

L'Oméga serra les dents. Levi n'avait pas menti, c'était bel et bien les personnes responsables de la mort de ses parents :

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé les secours ?

-Nous… Nous avons paniqués. Nous venions de rejoindre les rangs de « La Garnison », nous ne voulions pas déjà nous faire remarquer par le leader. Nous avons déjà été punis par notre formateur lorsque nous lui avons racontés l'accident et qu'il a dû faire disparaitre les preuves.

Eren se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser. Il avait mal. Il était confus. Il était en colère. Il tourna la tête vers l'Alpha :

-Que vas-tu faire d'eux ?

-Moi, rien. Toi en revanche, tu peux en faire ce qu'il te plait.

-Moi ?

-Oui _sweetheart_. Que veux-tu faire ?

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur les assassins de ses parents alors que Levi se plaçait à ses côtés :

-Pitié. Epargne-nous.

C'est à ce moment précis que toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé pendant tous ces mois où la police n'avait jamais avancée dans cette enquête explosa. Il frappa Annie de toutes ses forces, la projetant au sol. Celui nommé Bertholdt cria derrière son bâillon et tenta de s'approcher d'Annie :

-Vous épargnez ? Vous épargnez ?! Alors que vous avez tué mes parents de sang froid ! Si vous aviez appelé les secours, ils auraient peut-être eu une chance de rester en vie !

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblaient alors que son self-control volait en éclats. Il se tourna vers Levi :

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as un truc avec toi ?

-Mes flingues.

-Prêtes-moi en un.

L'Alpha hésita un instant avant de porter sa main à son côté gauche pour en extraire son arme de son étui d'holister. Il le chargea, retira la sécurité et enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de l'Oméga pour lui montrer comment bien le tenir :

-Attention de ne pas te faire mal avec, _sweetheart_.

Le jeune homme serra ses doigts sur l'arme et la pointa sur Annie. Un long cri venant de Bertholdt attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui :

-Je crois qu'il veut dire quelque chose, se moqua Erd.

-Laissons les parler, ordonna Levi.

Les baillons de Bertholdt et de Reiner furent retirés :

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, supplia le plus grand des prisonniers. C'était un accident… Nous étions jeunes et stupides.

-Et votre stupidité à causer la mort de mes parents et a ruiné ma vie !

Eren pointa l'arme sur Bertholdt et fit feu sans la moindre hésitation. La balle traversa son épaule, le faisant hurler de douleur alors que les deux autres hurlaient de peur. Le recul avait surpris le jeune homme et il dû reculer d'un pas :

-Tiens ton arme plus fermement, plie légèrement les bras et écarte un peu les jambes pour avoir un meilleur équilibre. Sers-toi du viseur pour que ton tir soit précis.

-Je veux qu'ils souffrent, souffla Eren.

-Je comprends bien _sweety_.

-Où dois-je tirer pour être sûrs qu'ils mourront, mais pas trop vite ?

-Tu peux tirer dans toute la zone abdominale.

Et Eren ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour le faire. Annie s'effondra au sol sous le cri de Bertholdt :

-Ton regard me dit qu'elle est importante pour toi, alors regarde la mourir en premier.

Le coup de feu suivant fut pour Bertholdt :

-Meurt en second pour que celui qui tient à toi te regarde mourir.

Eren leva les yeux vers Reiner avant de s'accroupir face à lui :

-Toi… Toi, qui conduisais ce 4x4, tu peux le regarder mourir avec le même regard rempli de regrets qu'il porte sur Annie.

L'Oméga tourna la tête vers Annie et Bertholdt et esquissa un sourire malsain et satisfait alors qu'il voyait la vie s'éteindre dans les prunelles de ses deux premières victimes. Il agrippa le menton de Reiner et l'obligea à le regarder. Les yeux de Reiner étaient emplis de rage, de tristesse et de douleur. Un immense sentiment de bonheur et de soulagement envahi l'Oméga :

-C'est ce que j'ai ressenti pendant tout ce temps… Mais tu n'auras pas l'occasion de subir ça.

Il plaqua le canon du pistolet de Levi contre le ventre de Reiner et fit feu. Eren maintient le regard empli de rage de Reiner, pinça les lèvres et vida le chargeur de l'arme sur le celui qui avait été au volant du 4x4 qui avait tué ses parents. Lorsque le chargeur fut vide, Eren se servit de la crosse de l'arme pour frapper le corps, désormais sans vie, de Reiner. Seul le bruit des coups et des sanglots de l'Oméga emplissait le hangar. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus la force de frapper et de pleurer, il bascula la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et savoura le sentiment de satisfaction qui parcourait son être. Son esprit était embué par l'euphorie et il ne ressentait aucun remord après avoir tué 3 personnes. Il avait enfin obtenu vengeance et il était sincèrement heureux. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien :

- _Sweetheart_ ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers Levi. Ce dernier semblait impressionné mais légèrement inquiet :

-Eren ?

Ce dernier sourit avant de se relever, non sans difficulté à cause de l'adrénaline qui faisait trembler ses muscles. Sans prévenir, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'Alpha et l'enlaça avec force, malgré le sang qui colorait ses vêtements. Levi n'hésita pas très longtemps avant d'enlacer les hanches du plus jeune. Ce dernier recula le haut de son corps pour regarder le mafieux :

-Comment as-tu fait ?

L'Alpha esquissa un sourire :

- _Sweetheart_ , je suis l'Exécuteur de la mafia Survey Corps, je peux obtenir ce que je veux.

L'Oméga baissa la tête pour nicher son nez dans le creux du cou de Levi :

-Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Eren était soulagé. Il était enfin en paix avec lui-même. Il avait vengé ses parents. Levi avait réussi à retrouver les personnes responsables de la mort de ses parents et il lui avait permis de se venger. Justice avait été faite. Il était heureux et reconnaissant envers Levi. L'Oméga se détacha du mafieux et déclara :

-Je veux en être.

* * *

© 2020 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
